


Precoce

by ana_nonato, Katsudon_TaskForceYOI



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amor Jovem, F/F, F/M, Katsuki Yuuri jovem, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Portuguese, Português, Student AU, Translation, UA Estudante, Universo Alternativo - Almas Gêmeas, Universo Alternativo - Escola, Victor Nikiforov jovem, Young Love, Young!AU, Yuri Plisetsky jovem, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_nonato/pseuds/ana_nonato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI/pseuds/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI
Summary: Qualquer coisa que Viktor Nikiforov quisesse, ele iria ter. E no momento em que seus olhos pousaram no ômega fofo, ele sabia que Yuuri Katsuki seria seu.  É por isso que durante o recreio ele marchou até o mesmo, segurou suas mãos, e declarou: “Yuuri, a partir de hoje, eu sou seu alfa e você é meu companheiro!”, para o choque de seus colegas e professores.E daí que ele só tinha sete anos de idade e Yuuri seis?Um Universo Alternativo em que o destino permite que duas almas gêmeas se encontrem bem mais cedo em suas vidas e cresçam juntas, mas não sem algumas dificuldades e aflições pelo caminho.





	1. Viktor sempre foi dramático, mesmo com sete anos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precocious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660029) by [EmmyLynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**
> 
> Precoce
> 
> Notas das tradutoras:
> 
> Olá, nós somos Ana ([ana_nonato](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_nonato)) e Renata ([sadkatsudon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sadkatsudon)), recebemos a autorização para traduzir essa história INCRÍVEL! Então estamos felizes de trazer a fanfic para vocês, esperamos que aproveitem.
> 
> Agradecimentos super especiais para a Patrícia e a Alessandra que foram as betas desse primeiro capítulo com toda a paciência do mundo. <3
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes).
> 
> Boa leitura.

 

**Capítulo 1: Viktor sempre foi dramático, mesmo com sete anos**

_No qual Viktor Nikiforov proclama Yuuri Katsuki como seu na frente da escola inteira._

* * *

Viktor sabia que era uma criança talentosa. Sua mãe lhe dizia frequentemente que ele estava destinado a grandes coisas. Naquela época, aos três anos de idade, Viktor perguntou à sua mãe o que “destinado” significava e ela sorriu aquele sorriso em forma de coração dela e explicou que um dia ele usaria seus dons para algo bom. E que ele traria alegria para várias pessoas. Levou um tempo para Viktor entender o significado de **dons,** mas eventualmente ele percebeu que a sua mãe estava falando de habilidades e talentos especiais. Ninguém nunca poderia dizer que faltava confiança em Viktor Nikiforov. Entretanto, ele nunca era arrogante - de novo, outra palavra que sua mãe lhe explicou. Ele se sobressaia em todas as disciplinas sob instruções de tutores particulares que seu pai contratou, aprendendo a ler ainda muito jovem e se tornando fluente em inglês e francês, em adição a sua linguagem nativa, russo.

Então não era nenhuma surpresa para seus pais quando ele recebeu sua carta de aceitação dentro da prestigiada Escola Internacional Kubo para Alunos Talentosos. Era uma escola privada muito conceituada que começava desde o jardim de infância até o último ano do ensino médio e só aceitava o melhor dos melhores. O processo de admissão era assustador, consistindo em uma variedade de provas físicas e teóricas, dissertações, múltiplas entrevistas individuais com os pais e a criança, um teste psicológico, e uma entrevista em grupo para ver como as crianças interagem com seus colegas. Ser aceito na Escola Kubo não é uma proeza simples e ser capaz de pagá-la não é tão fácil. Sendo o filho de um CEO endinheirado e de uma patinadora artística profissional aposentada, parecia apenas outra conquista (ou etapa) no caminho de Viktor para a grandeza.

Com seu charme natural e disposição brilhante Viktor facilmente se tornou um dos alunos mais populares depois que entrou na escola. Seus colegas acenavam para ele e muitos estudantes mais velhos também o cumprimentavam animadamente quando ele andava pelos corredores em direção a sua classe. O nome Nikiforov era ilustre e conhecido internacionalmente devido ao sucesso dos negócios da família, Indústrias Nikiforov, que continuava a crescer e se expandir globalmente mesmo com a recente recessão.

Viktor deu um rápido sorriso para um beta envergonhando que ele reconheceu vagamente ser de sua série, mais ou menos ouvindo Chris balbuciar com Mila e Georgi sobre o último videogame que seu pai tinha comprado para ele. Chris, apelido de Christophe Giacometti, era um alfa e filho de ricos filantropos suíços. Georgi Popovich, igualmente um alfa, vinha de uma família de advogados enquanto Mila Babicheva era a filha de socialites russos e a única alfa fêmea no grupo unido deles. Mas para Viktor eles eram simplesmente seus amigos mais próximos. Ele podia ser popular, porém Viktor valoriza muito a amizade que cultivou com os três.  Antes de começarem a frequentar a Escola Kubo, Viktor e Chris já se conheciam porque suas famílias eram amigas e rapidamente criaram uma amizade com Georgi e Mila durante o primeiro dia de jardim de infância no ano anterior.

Muitos anos depois, Viktor diria que não se lembrava de nada particularmente especial que indicasse que aquele dia mudaria sua vida para sempre, que seria um momento crucial da sua vida. Aquele 17 de setembro começou como qualquer dia normal. A excitação de um novo ano escolar estava acabando. Enquanto alguns dos alunos de níveis mais altos já começavam a lamentar sobre projetos e tarefas, a sua classe da primeira série ainda não tinha se livrado da animação das férias de verão. Ele foi o primeiro a entrar em sua sala de aula e se sentou na primeira fileira, colocando sua mochila atrás da cadeira e apoiando sua cabeça em uma de suas mãos enquanto olhava para o lado de fora da janela.

Georgi se sentou à sua direita, Mila o seguiu e se sentou ao lado dele, enquanto Chris tomou o lugar atrás de Viktor.

“Porque tem uma mesa nova?” Chris apontou para a esquerda de Viktor. Ele olhou para o assento vazio ao lado da janela. Olhou ao redor e viu que era a única mesa fora de uma fileira, sendo notada facilmente. Não tinha nenhuma outra mesa atrás dela.

“Um novo aluno irá se juntar a nós hoje,” a professora deles, Sra. Arena, declarou enquanto ela entrava na sala de aula e tomava o seu lugar atrás de sua própria mesa no canto da sala. Ela mexeu em alguns papéis e misturou algo em sua caneca. “Ele estará chegando logo, então agora vamos começar com a nossa lista de presença...”

Os próximos minutos se passaram de maneira habitual. Viktor já se encontrava distraído novamente, sendo brevemente interrompido de seus devaneios para levantar a mão quando seu nome foi chamado antes de se virar novamente para a janela e observar os ramos das árvores dançando hipnoticamente. As suas folhas verdes ainda estavam abundantes e cheias de cor sob os últimos dias calorosos de verão. Em breve outubro estará chegando e o vento de outono começará a esfriar as folhas em diferentes de tons de vermelho e amarelo.

Uma batida na porta da classe interrompeu seus pensamentos distraídos novamente enquanto ele e o resto de seus colegas animaram-se e viraram suas cabeças em direção a porta. Sra. Arena se levantou para abrir e eles assistiram enquanto ela se curvava para apertar uma mãozinha trêmula. “Olá, você deve ser o Yuuri, seja bem vindo a Escola Kubo.” Uma suave resposta murmurada mal pode ser ouvida enquanto os estudantes começaram a sussurrar de forma curiosa. Eles estavam ficando impacientes para ver o recém-chegado já que a porta bloqueava a visão do aluno novo.

“Argh, eu não consigo ver nada!,” Chris reclamou enquanto tentava olhar por cima das cabeças dos outros alunos. Sra. Arena ainda estava conversando com Yuuri em voz baixa.

Tampouco Viktor conseguia ver o novo estudante, mas no momento em que a porta foi aberta ele sentiu um cheiro extremamente agradável. Era uma singular essência de ar fresco, similar ao ar de inverno em que ele amava patinar com sua mãe quando eles iam para a pista de patinação ao ar livre. Misturado a isso havia um aroma floral, embora ele não conseguisse identificar exatamente que tipo de flor e, estranhamente, um toque de canela. Ele franziu o cenho quando o maravilhoso odor foi rapidamente substituído por uma acidez desagradável de aflição. Quem quer que fosse o aluno novo, ele devia estar muito apreensivo em seu novo ambiente. Viktor cerrou seus punhos. Pensar que o novo estudante estava aflito o deixou transtornado, e não devido a um sentido de empatia. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram e uma onda de proteção o tomou por dentro. Ele sentiu uma necessidade inexplicável de acalmar os medos do aluno novo.

Finalmente, Sra. Arena se levantou novamente e puxou a porta abrindo-a por completo, revelando um pequeno garoto asiático de cabelos negros. Olhos marrom-avermelhados piscaram com ansiedade para o resto da turma por trás de um par de óculos.

Olhos azuis se arregalaram. _‘Oh…’_  Viktor se endireitou  em sua cadeira enquanto seus olhos encaravam o novo estudante. Ele era baixinho. Mesmo que Viktor pudesse perceber que o menino era um pouco gordinho, as roupas ligeiramente grandes acentuavam ainda mais o quão pequeno era seu corpo. ‘ _Ele é realmente muito bonitinho.’_

O jovem garoto abaixou sua cabeça e se permitiu ser dirigido para a frente da sala. Viktor notou que ele estava inquieto, estava mordendo o lábio inferior com nervosismo e a sua mão livre tremia do seu lado.

Sra. Arena gentilmente guiou o novo aluno a se pôr na frente da turma e delicadamente pousou as mãos em seus ombros. “Todos por favor deem as boas vindas a Yuuri Katsuki. Ele está se juntando a nós hoje.” Com uma voz suave ela perguntou, “Yuuri, você gostaria de se apresentar?” O menino estava de cabeça baixa e mexia seus pés de modo acanhado. O garotinho sussurrou uma resposta. Viktor não pôde escutá-lo nem mesmo estando na fileira da frente.

“Desculpe, Yuuri querido, você vai ter que falar um pouco mais alto. Não fique nervoso, somos todos amigáveis aqui. Todo mundo quer te conhecer.”

Yuuri empinou o seu queixo alto o suficiente para mostrar apenas os seus olhos castanhos por trás de sua franja, “Meu nome é Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Ótimo, e quantos anos você tem, Yuuri?”

“S-Seis.” A resposta causou uma série de risadinhas pelo recinto.

“Por que ele não começou no primeiro dia, Sra. Arena?” Uma beta perguntou do fundo da sala.

“Yuuri precisou tomar algumas medidas especiais, Yuuko. Mas veja bem, o Yuuri aqui é muito inteligente.” Sra Arena sorriu satisfeita e acariciou de leve o ombro do Yuuri. “Ele passou nas provas com notas altas o suficiente para ganhar uma bolsa de estudos na nossa escola! E isso é algo para se estar bastante orgulhoso, certo Yuuri?”

O garoto só deu uma pequena afirmação e um curto aceno.

“Sendo uma escola internacional, vários de nós nascemos fora dos Estados Unidos e nossas famílias são de outros países. De onde é a sua família, Yuuri?”

“Japão.”

“A Yuuko também é de lá”, Sra. Arena disse. Ao notar que não conseguiria tirar muito mais de Yuuri, ela se virou para o resto da classe, “Por favor, sejam legais com nosso novo estudante. Eu não quero ouvir nada hostil. Lembrem-se, tratem os outros da maneira que vocês querem ser tratados. Agora Yuuri, pode se sentar ali no lugar que preparamos para você ao lado do Viktor. Viktor, por favor levante a sua mão.”

Viktor engoliu em seco quando Yuuri fixou seus olhos nos dele. Ele levantou sua mão, sentindo-a tremer levemente conforme sentia a própria frequência cardíaca acelerar enquanto observava o garoto mais jovem tomar um passo hesitante em sua direção. Yuuri andou até ele em passos curtos, mãos apertando as alças de sua mochila. Apesar de Yuuri ter sido incapaz de encarar qualquer um antes, agora parecia impossível dos seus olhos quebrarem o contato visual com Viktor.

Quando ele passou pela cadeira de Viktor, o mesmo sentiu uma onda fresca do aroma de Yuuri. O nervosismo que inicialmente dominava o seu cheiro começou a se dissipar, deixando para trás apenas seu odor natural de frescor de inverno e um toque de canela. Viktor respirou fundo e sorriu quando ele percebeu que agora podia identificar a suave fragrância floral no perfume de Yuuri. Ele cheirava a magnólias. Recentemente desabrochadas, assim como o buquê que o seu pai deu para sua mãe uma vez.

Ele o alcançou e ofereceu sua mão para Yuuri. O garoto baixinho olhou para ele com olhos bem abertos e cautelosamente levantou sua própria mão direita para colocá la em cima da de Viktor.  E Viktor sorriu para o encaixe perfeito. Até os dedos de Yuuri eram macios quando ele os segurava em um aperto de mãos gentil, “Eu sou Viktor Nikiforov.” Ele deu ao novato um grande sorriso.

“O-Oi, V-Viktor,” Yuuri sussurrou e abaixou sua cabeça com vergonha. Suas bochechas produziram um forte tom de rosa.

 _‘Adorável!’_ Viktor soltou a mão de Yuuri cautelosamente quando a Sra. Arena chamou a atenção da turma para a primeira lição do dia. O calor que ele sentiu em seu peito antes cresceu e fluiu da cabeça aos pés. Sua mão direita, a que ele usou para segurar a mão de Yuuri, estava morna quando ele apoiou a cabeça nela, tentando aspirar discretamente o aroma de magnólias que Yuuri deixou nelas. Ele não podia entender o porquê de estar tão feliz, mas ele sabia que tinha tudo a ver com o novo estudante ao seu lado. Alguma coisa estalou nele aqui e ali, como se algo tivesse mudado no universo e tudo estava finalmente correto de novo.

* * *

“Você está olhando para ele de novo, Viktor.”

“Hum?”

“Viu, eu te falei, tem alguma coisa errada,” Chris murmurou para Georgi e Mila enquanto eles se sentavam para almoçar ao ar livre mais tarde naquela sexta-feira. O tempo ainda se encontrava bom e eles aproveitavam isso em um conjunto de mesas colocadas bem na borda do parquinho. Eles assistiam como o seu amigo de cabelo prateado encarava o novo aluno japonês, que estava sentado no lado oposto do pátio, rodeado por um pequeno grupo de betas e ômegas. Eles descobriram que o novato era um ômega, então fazia mais sentido que ele não passasse muito tempo com alfas, já que ômegas tendiam a socializar mais facilmente com betas e companheiros ômegas.

“Você acha que o novo aluno é na verdade uma bruxa que colocou uma maldição no Viktor?” Georgi sussurrou enquanto ele virava para olhar na direção de Yuuri com um olhar desconfiado.

“Oh, Deus, por favor as bruxas de novo não”, Mila gemeu enquanto revirava seus olhos.

“Você não entende, minha _babushka_ me contou essa história uma vez, sobre uma garota no vilarejo que amaldiçoou um garoto que foi malvado com ela. Ele viveu o resto de sua vida como o como um morto-vivo.”

“Nós estamos falando sobre zumbis agora?” Chris se animou com a oportunidade para uma mudança do assunto, “Meu primo ganhou esse videogame novo que você atira em zumbis,  o nome é-”

“Não! O garoto foi colocado sob um feitiço e ele não podia controlar o seu corpo. Mas ele ainda podia respirar, comer e andar, então ele viveu o resto de sua vida desse jeito porque ninguém podia reparar que tinha algo errado com ele. E se isso aconteceu com o Viktor?”

“A sua avó precisa mesmo parar de te contar todas essas histórias de terror.”

Mila bufou e se virou para cutucar o Viktor, “Ei, Viktor. Viktor!” Ela deu mais três cutucadas sucessivas nele. A terceira pareceu finalmente acordá-lo de seu transe.

Viktor se engasgou com o suco que ele estava bebendo e retrucou, “O-O que?” Ele amassou a caixinha de suco vazia e colocou em sua bandeja.

“Se importa de nos explicar por que você ficou encarando o Yuuri a semana toda? Por que você simplesmente não vai falar logo com ele? Você podia convidar ele para comer com a gente.” Viktor se virou ao redor para olhar o Yuuri novamente e ponderou a ideia como se ele nunca tivesse pensado nisso antes.

“Mas Mila,” Georgi protestou.

“Veja bem, Georgi,” Mila disse gesticulando com sua cabeça na direção de Viktor, “Ele não está sob feitiço nenhum, mas ele está doente.”

“O que você quer dizer com doente?” Chris perguntou confuso.

Mila suspirou e explicou como se estivesse falando com duas crianças pequenas, ao invés de dois garotos de sua idade. “Viktor está doente de amor. Duh! Não é óbvio?”

“O que é estar doente de amor? Eu não entendi,” Chris não tinha entendido nada. Compreensível dada a sua idade, mas um pouco difícil de acreditar pois todos nós sabemos como ele vai ficar depois de atingir a puberdade.

“Ele está apaixonado!” Georgi ofegou quando compreendeu e bateu palmas. “Minha _babushka_ também me contou esses lindos contos de fadas onde o amor verdadeiro pode quebrar qualquer maldição.”

Mila cobriu o rosto com as mãos em total desaprovação. “Eu achei que tínhamos acabado de dizer que o Viktor não está sob nenhuma maldição.”

Chris se deslocou no banco para ficar mais perto de Viktor, “Ei Viktor, você está apaixonado?”

Viktor hesitou e se virou com olhos arregalados. “Eu estou o quê?”

“Vamos lá, de alfa para alfa,” Chris disse, roubando a frase que ele ouvia seu primo mais velho usar frequentemente com seus amigos, “Você está apaixonado por Yuuri?”

“Yuuri?”

“É, Yuuri Katsuki. Eu acho que nós só temos um Yuuri na nossa sala. Acho que na escola toda. Você está apaixonado por ele?”

Viktor piscava rapidamente enquanto se inclinava para longe de Chris. “Ah...”

Mila e Georgi se aproximaram mais para perto do alfa, que estava estranhamente nervoso. Ele parecia estar pensando profundamente. Viktor se virou para olhar Yuuri de novo, um dedo sobre seus lábios da maneira que ele sempre fazia quando estava tentando desvendar um quebra-cabeça difícil. Depois que alguns segundos se passaram, Mila decidiu falar. “Como você se sente quando você olha para o Yuuri, Viktor?”

Viktor encarou Mila de volta. “Eu não sei. Quente, eu acho?”

“Como numa febre?” Chris soltou um leve suspiro de pavor quando a Mila deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas.

“Chris, fique quieto. Você não está ajudando.”

Viktor balançou a sua cabeça e riu. “Não, é claro que não! É mais do tipo de calor quando você sente quando bebe chocolate quente depois de um dia muito frio. O tipo de calor que se espalha por todo o seu corpo.”

“Continue.”

Viktor sorriu para Mila e fechou seus olhos, imaginando algo em sua mente. “É um tipo de calor que eu também sentia quando a minha mãe costumava me abraçar. Meu coração também bate mais rápido quando eu o vejo, mas não porque eu estou assustado, e sim porque estou feliz.” Um largo sorriso em forma de coração apareceu em seu rosto e ele finalmente abriu seus olhos. “É isso. Yuuri me deixa feliz, e eu quero ter esse sentimento o tempo todo. Quando eu apertei a mão dele no primeiro dia, eu senti uma espécie de faísca também. Alguma coisa pareceu certa. Eu não queria soltar sua mão.”

Mila chiou fazendo com que os garotos se encolhessem. “Eu sabia! Oh, Viktor,” Ela saltou para abraçá-lo, “Você está apaixonado por ele! Vá pegá-lo!”

“Ele está?”

“Eu estou?”

“Quem ‘tá pegando quem?”

“Viktor vai pegar o Yuuri!” Mila berrou para os outros dois garotos. Ela girou e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros do Viktor, se abaixando para poder ter seus olhos na mesma altura que os dele. “Viktor, não percebe? Você tem que contar para Yuuri que você o ama. Corteje ele, conquiste ele como um alfa de verdade. Então certamente Yuuri vai se apaixonar por você também! É o destino!”

 _‘Destino’,_ lá estava aquela palavra de novo. _“Você está destinado a grandes coisas,”_ sua mãe lhe disse uma vez. Ele quase podia ver seus calorosos olhos esmeralda brilhando para ele. Talvez Yuuri também pudesse ser parte de seu destino. Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, Yuuri definitivamente era parte de seu destino. Fadado? Sim, era isso. Eles estavam fadados a se conhecerem. É por isso que ele sentiu um vínculo tão forte com Yuuri quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez.

 _“Qualquer alfa de verdade sabe o que quer e consegue o que quer. Nunca sinta medo de reivindicar o que é seu por direito, Viktor.”_ Outra memória veio à sua mente, dessa vez palavras de seu pai. Era um dos vários sermões que ele recebia para trazer orgulho à família Nikiforov. “ _Nunca sinta medo de reivindicar o que é seu por direito.”_ As palavras soaram de novo em sua mente. É isso mesmo. Seu pai sempre ensinou a ele que os Nikiforov sempre conseguiam o que queriam e ele não era uma exceção. Viktor acenou e de punhos cerrados ele se levantou, um brilho de determinação em seus olhos.

“Viktor?”

“Sim, eu estou apaixonado por Yuuri Katsuki.” Ele se virou para seus amigos mais próximos que olham para ele com expressões variadas. Chris parecia se divertir; Georgi apresentava uma estranha mistura de felicidade e nervosismo, sem dúvidas ainda imaginando que talvez Yuuri o tivesse colocado sob um feitiço; e Mila estava absolutamente satisfeita. “E Yuuri Katsuki é meu.” Ele olhou ao redor e avistou o ômega rir de alguma coisa que o seu outro colega ômega tinha dito. Mesmo de longe, seu coração disparou ao ouvir o tilintar da suave melodia da risada de seu ômega. Ele queria fazer Yuuri rir também. Com uma nova missão, Viktor endireitou a gola da jaqueta da escola e caminhou até o outro lado do pátio com passos confiantes.

“Espera, Viktor, aonde você está indo?” Mila o chamou.

“Viktor?”

“Ei, Viktor!”

Viktor não ouviu nenhum de seus amigos e continuou andando até Yuuri Katsuki. Alunos de várias idades se dividiram e olharam para ele imaginando o que o mesmo estava fazendo na parte do pátio onde os ômegas e os betas geralmente se reuniam. Ele ignorou os olhares confusos dos professores e dos funcionários que hesitaram em enfrentá-lo para descobrir porque ele estava naquela área. Enquanto a escola não tinha nenhuma regra explícita sobre segregação de gêneros secundários ao ar livre, era usual os estudantes ficarem em áreas separadas.

Quando ele se aproximou da sua fonte de afeto, Viktor o chamou, “Yuuri!”. O ômega chiou e inclinou sua cabeça enquanto encarava de volta o alfa que se aproximava rapidamente.

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri, que estava sentado num banco, levou seus braços e pernas para mais perto de seu corpo, um instinto protetor de ômega para se deixar parecer menor. Os ômegas e betas ao redor do Yuuri lançaram um olhar confuso a Viktor e começaram a cochichar.

Viktor não ligou para eles. Com olhos apenas para Yuuri, ele gentilmente pegou a mão direita do ômega e depois a esquerda, até que ele estivesse segurando as duas suavemente no espaço entre os dois. Ele aproveitou o momento para memorizar a visão à sua frente. Yuuri o estava encarando com olhos bem abertos, com o mesmo olhar ansioso que ele deu à turma no primeiro dia. Mas dessa vez aqueles olhos maravilhosos estavam direcionados para ele e somente para ele. Viktor podia se afogar nessas orbes para sempre. Um rubor rosa deu um brilho saudável em suas bochechas e a brisa de setembro balançava seus cabelos negros num vai e vem que permitiu que Viktor respirasse o aroma de Yuuri. Isso era o mais perto que ele já ficou de Yuuri fora da classe.

Ele deu a Yuuri seu sorriso marca registrada, fazendo com que o ômega corasse ainda mais e desse um sorriso trêmulo e vacilante de volta. O pátio inteiro ficou em silêncio, com professores, estudantes e funcionários imersos na estranha imagem dos jovens alfa e ômega.

Sem quebrar o contato visual com Yuuri, Viktor respirou fundo e declarou com uma voz alta o suficiente para ser escutada no pátio inteiro, “Yuuri, a partir de hoje, eu sou o seu alfa e você é o meu companheiro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finais da Autora:**   
>  _“Como pode ver, eu ajustei a idade dos personagens para se adequar ao meu Universo Alternativo. Eu adoro jovem!Yuuri e jovem!Viktor e eu queria ler uma fanfic com os seus eus mais novos interagindo, então eu decidi escrever a minha própria. Comentários e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindos. E por favor, me siga no emmylynna.tumblr.com! Eu adoraria falar sobre todas as coisas YOI!”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Notas das Tradutoras:
> 
> *Observação sobre a tradução do trecho:  
>  _“[...] que um dia ele usaria seus dons para algo bom. E que ele traria alegria para várias pessoas. Levou um tempo para Viktor entender o significado de dons, mas eventualmente ele percebeu que a sua mãe estava falando de habilidades e talentos especiais.”_
> 
> No original em inglês, a autora usou GIFTs no lugar de “dons”. Gift pode significar: presente, dom, dádiva, donativo, mimo...  
> Foi impossível traduzir esse contexto para português, mas uma tradução fiel seria: 
> 
> _“[...] que um dia ele usaria seus **dons** para algo bom. E que ele traria alegria para várias pessoas. Levou um tempo para Viktor entender que ela não estava falando de **presentes** como o poodle de pelúcia que ganhou de aniversário ou a jóia cara que seu pai deu para sua mãe no aniversário deles, mas sim uma habilidade ou talento.”_


	2. Tudo o que Yuuri queria era uma primeira semana sem ataques de pânico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em que Yuuri Katsuki fica sufocado com toda a atenção repentina e ficamos sabendo sobre como ele veio para a Kubo Internacional. Como todas as coisas para Yuuri, foi uma jornada um tanto complicada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]  
> **  
>  Precoce  
>    
>  **Tradução:** Ana  
>  **Revisão:** Giovana 
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa  
> [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes).
> 
> Boa leitura.

 

**Capítulo 2: Tudo o que Yuuri queria era uma primeira semana sem ataques de pânico**

_Mas desde quando Yuuri conseguia o que desejava?_

* * *

Justo quando pensara que estava vermelho o suficiente, Yuuri sentiu suas bochechas e orelhas ficarem ainda mais quentes. Ele podia sentir o suor começando a se acumular na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ele se afastou de Victor, mas não pôde se mover muito mais já que suas mãos estavam firmemente presas nas mãos do alfa.

“Q-quê?” Yuuri mal podia reconhecer aquele guincho agudo que saiu de seus lábios. Piscou e balançou a cabeça, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a entender aquele estranho cenário em que se encontrava.

O sorriso em forma de coração de Viktor ficou ainda maior e ele inclinou a cabeça, percebendo o quanto Yuuri parecia um tomate maduro. “Você é meu companheiro, Yuuri. Como seu alfa, estarei sempre ao seu lado e cuidarei de você a partir de agora”. Ele fez uma pausa e pensou nas palavras que ouvira em um dos filmes que vira a Baba Lilia assistindo: “‘Na saúde e na doença”, ele recitou, “e que a morte não nos… pare?” Franziu o cenho. Não, aquilo não parecia certo. Como era mesmo? Ah, bem, não importava. “Algo assim!” Ele disse com entusiasmo e balançou seus braços para trás e para frente.

“Yuuri, sorria!” Uma voz veio do lado direito de Viktor e o alfa virou e ficou com a visão ofuscada por um flash. Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes e viu que era aquele beta bronzeado que estava sentado ao lado de Yuuri antes. Viktor não podia realmente ver seu rosto, já que estava bloqueado pela câmera polaroid, mas ele parecia o beta que geralmente se sentava no fundo da classe.

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri parecia realmente horrorizado enquanto via o beta dar um passo para o lado.

“Você ainda não está sorrindo”. Phichit reclamou. Outro flash. “Viktor, você também, por favor.” o beta fez um aceno com a mão.

“Okay!” Viktor gentilmente colocou Yuuri à sua direita, seus braços ao redor dos ombros do ômega. “Xis!” Yuuri só ficou de pé, tenso, os ombros caídos enquanto Phichit dava um passo à frente.

“Perfeito!” Mais um flash. Phichit olhou para a parte de trás de sua câmera. “Elas vão ficar ótimas!” Ele disse, balançando as fotos.

“Obrigado! Você se chama Phichit, certo? Posso ficar com uma?” Viktor disse, se afastando de Yuuri.

“Claro!”

Yuuri gemeu e deixou seu rosto cair em suas mãos. Ele ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Apenas dois minutos antes ele estava conversando com Phichit e rindo de algo que Guang Hong tinha dito para Leo quando percebeu Viktor caminhando na direção deles. Na verdade, havia sentido o cheiro único de eucalipto e algo cítrico de Viktor antes de ver o alfa, o vento trazendo-o para onde ele estava sentado. Desde o primeiro dia, tinha ficado sintonizado com a localização do alfa e não sabia o porquê.

Agora que sua confusão inicial tinha sumido, era como se alguém tivesse aumentado o volume do pátio. Ele ouviu alguns sussurros e algumas risadas, a maioria vindo dos ômegas, sobre quão fofos ele e Viktor eram. Então, vieram os sussurros e vozes abafadas que criavam uma melodia para os alunos fofoqueiros, enquanto esta era pontuada por alguns assovios e risadas sarcásticas dos betas e alfas mais velhos. Yuuri espiou por entre seus dedos e viu seus colegas de sala encarando os dois e apontando para ele e para Viktor. Seus olhos se mexiam de um lado a outro para ver o pátio e, para seu desespero, ainda conseguia ver todos olhando para ele. Yuuri, então, mordeu o lábio quando percebeu que não eram apenas os alunos.

Os professores. Os adultos também estavam olhando para ele. Sim, alguns deles estavam sorrindo, mas Yuuri pegou vários que olhavam para ele e para Viktor com preocupação e um pouco de desaprovação.

Não. Não, não, não…

Ele arfou e deu um passo para trás. Yuuri se sentiu ficar ainda mais tenso enquanto respirava fundo. Será que estava em apuros?

“Yuuri?”

O ômega ignorou o chamado preocupado de Viktor. Em vez disso, ele se afastou ainda mais do alfa e virou para a direção oposta, procurando algum jeito de fugir. Qualquer lugar que pudesse escondê-lo dos olhares penetrantes no pátio.

A respiração de Yuuri ficou ainda mais rápida quando ele não conseguiu encontrar uma saída. Alunos e adultos estavam por toda a parte e ainda estavam olhando! Por que não podiam parar? Ele começou a hiperventilar.

“Oh, não…” Phichit franziu a testa enquanto começava a perceber o que estava acontecendo com seu melhor amigo.

“Phichit, o que está acontecendo?” Viktor franziu o cenho para o beta, dividido entre pegar a mão de Yuuri ou ficar onde estava. Em seu momento de hesitação, Yuuri deu mais dois passos para longe dele.

“Ele está tendo um ataque de pânico.”

“O que é um ataque de pânico?” O que quer que fosse, Viktor odiava aquilo. Se pensou que o cheiro de Yuuri era ruim quando ele tinha ficado nervoso no primeiro dia na frente da classe, não era nada comparado ao odor de agora. Não conseguia nem mesmo encontrar um traço do cheiro natural de Yuuri. Estava completamente encoberto pelo poderoso odor de angústia.

O pobre ômega começou a arfar para tentar respirar. Aquilo já era o suficiente. O próprio Viktor começou a ficar nervoso enquanto estendia a mão para colocá-la no ombro de Yuuri.

Movimento errado. Yuuri se esquivou do contato.

Viktor puxou sua mão, ferido pela rejeição. “Yuuri?” O ômega parecia estar em seu próprio mundo.

Phichit ficou ao lado de Viktor e Leo e Guang Hong ficaram em pé, sentindo que a situação estava ficando pior. “Respire bem fundo, Yuuri”, Phichit comandou.

As mãos de Yuuri começaram a tremer enquanto ele soltava um ganido. Olhou pelos ombros de Viktor e viu um professor de aparência austera caminhar na direção deles. “NÃO!”, e, com o pico de adrenalina, ele disparou, avançando contra a multidão à sua frente.

“Yuuri!”

* * *

Os pais de Yuuri sempre haviam dito que ele era especial. Okaa-san, Otou-san e Mari-neechan eram todos betas. Por isso, sempre se referiam a ele como o “querido filho ômega”. Ele sabia que diziam aquilo por afeto e diversas vezes ele sorriria e abraçaria sua mãe quando ela brincava com ele e dizia que era seu bebê ômega. 

Mas também havia várias vezes em que ele odiava.

Algumas vezes, ele pensava, se não fosse um ômega, não seria tão baixinho. Talvez, se ele não fosse um ômega, não seria tão gordinho. Ômegas eram conhecidos por terem corpos mais suaves, uma adaptação natural que levava à sua predisposição de cuidar e acalmar.

O pior de tudo? Talvez, se ele não fosse um ômega, não seria tão fraco. Talvez se não fosse um ômega, não estaria sempre tão nervoso, com medo de qualquer coisinha.

Por que ele não podia ter nascido beta?

De alguma forma, mesmo entre esses pensamentos tumultuosos e autodestrutivos, Yuuri se destacou. Seus professores da pré-escola notaram sua natureza competitiva silenciosa. Yuuri sempre estudou muito e, no jardim de infância, já conseguia fazer aulas de matemática com os alunos do segundo ano. Minako Okukawa, sua instrutora de balé e amiga de longa data da família dos Katsukis, tinha se formado na Escola Internacional Kubo para Alunos Talentosos e foi quem trouxe a ideia de Yuuri se candidatar durante um dos muitos jantares que teve na pousada deles.

"Escola Internacional Kubo, hein? É aquela grande escola particular na região de Willowbrook, não é?", Toshiya perguntou por cima de um copo de saquê.

"Eu ouvi dizer que é muito difícil entrar", Mari observou enquanto olhava para o irmão, que só os escutava. Ele estava muito ocupado devorando seu katsudon para prestar qualquer atenção adequada na conversa.

"É, mas acho que Yuuri-chan pode fazê-lo", Minako virou os olhos para o jovem ômega também. "E acho que será bom para ele".

"Mas podemos pagar? Escolas particulares, especialmente as de prestígio, provavelmente estão fora do nosso orçamento", disse Hiroko. "É claro que eu gostaria do melhor para Yuuri-chan, mas também precisamos ser realistas”

"Não se preocupe, Hiroko-san, há algumas bolsas para as quais Yuuri-chan pode se qualificar. Vai ser difícil, mas acho que poderá conseguir pelo menos uma para tornar essa escola mais acessível." Minako virou-se para Yuuri e perguntou: "Yuuri-chan, o que você acha?"

Yuuri fez uma pausa com seus palitinhos na metade do caminho, "Acho de quê?"

"Escola Internacional Kubo, devemos tentar?" Minako deu um sorriso felino e malicioso enquanto se curvava para que ficasse olho a olho com Yuuri. Bateu de leve no ombro dele com seu cotovelo. "Acho que você deveria tentar."

O ômega não tinha certeza do que a mulher estava se referindo, mas sabia por experiência que sempre era melhor concordar. Isso causava menos problemas a longo prazo. "Tudo bem, vou dar uma chance". Ele voltou a comer o seu katsudon.

Cara, acabou lamentando essa decisão muito rapidamente assim que descobriu com o que tinha acabado de concordar.

O outono e o inverno daquele ano foram um furacão, enquanto Minako o ajudava e seus pais reuniam todos os materiais necessários para sua inscrição. Três redações, três cartas de recomendação e um portfólio que incluía algumas fotos e vídeos de suas apresentações passadas de balé como demonstração de suas atividades extracurriculares foram submetidos antes do prazo.

Se ele pensava que isso era ruim, as entrevistas foram muito piores. Minako ajudou sua mãe a escolher seu primeiro terno e não pôde deixar de se sentir agitado sob o colar rígido e a gravata apertada. Ele não tinha ideia de como sobreviveu a essas entrevistas. Era um monte de caras borradas e, nem se sua vida dependesse disso, Yuuri não conseguiria se lembrar dos detalhes. Talvez fosse a maneira da sua mente reprimir o que deveria ter sido uma experiência traumática. Ele simplesmente suspirou de alívio e agradeceu que tudo tivesse acabado.

Quando o inverno deu lugar à primavera, ele esqueceu tudo sobre a Escola Internacional Kubo. Até aquele dia de abril - ele poderia lembrar-se claramente porque nevava naquele dia. Infelizmente, não o suficiente para as aulas serem canceladas. Yuuri estava de volta, andando lado a lado com Mari depois de sair do ônibus quando viu sua mãe vir correndo pela calçada.

"Yuuri-chan, venha rápido! Isto chegou mais cedo hoje, mas queríamos que você abrisse! Minako-san também está aqui, venha!" Hiroko estava pulando de uma forma excitada enquanto agitava um grande envelope na mão.

"Há uma carta para mim?" Yuuri ficou confuso. Ele nunca tinha recebido nada.

"Ah, deve ser a carta decisiva", Mari agarrou sua mão e puxou-o para a frente. "Vamos, você não quer saber?"

"Saber o quê? Decisiva para o quê?"

"Se você foi aceito ou não naquele lugar Kubo.”

Yuuri piscou e gemeu internamente enquanto caminhava para a frente. Ele queria esquecer tudo sobre a escola. Então, estremeceu quando começou a se sentir culpado. Não era justo com seus pais, Mari-neechan ou Minako-sensei. Eles também trabalharam duro para isso. Quando chegaram à sua varanda, sua mãe deu um beijo em sua testa e entregou-lhe o envelope. Ele agarrou as bordas ligeiramente desgastadas, sentindo o peso de vários papéis ali dentro.

Eles entraram e abriram caminho para a sala de jantar de sua pousada. Seu pai e Minako já estavam sentados em uma das mesas.

"Vamos, Yuuri, bem aqui!" Minako deu um tapinha na cadeira ao lado dela. Parecia ser a mais animada de todos eles.

Yuuri andou e deixou cair a mochila no chão quando Mari e Hiroko se sentaram. Com as mãos trêmulas, escolheu um canto e começou a rasgar cuidadosamente a borda. Todos em volta da mesa se inclinaram para a frente enquanto ele colocava a mão ali dentro para puxar os papéis para fora. Primeiro, pegou o papel mais alto. Era grosso e parecia extravagante de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse de um tom claro de marfim. _"Aqui vai",_ Yuuri respirou fundo e o desdobrou.

"Bem?"

"Prezado Yuuri Katsuki, estamos satisfeitos em informá-lo que..." Ele foi cortado com um grito alto em sua orelha quando Minako o alcançou para prendê-lo em um forte abraço.

"ACEITARAM! EU SABIA! SIM!!!!"

Comemorações vibraram em volta da mesa enquanto seus pais se levantavam e se abraçavam. Até mesmo Mari ficou radiante enquanto ia até ali para se juntar a Minako, abraçando Yuuri.

"Oh, Yuuri-chan, meu doce ômega, você deve estar tão orgulhoso de si mesmo!", Disse Hiroko. Ela estava realmente chorando? Toshiya riu e deu-lhe um tapinha gentil quando Minako e Mari soltaram Yuuri.

Yuuri sorriu e apenas olhou para a carta de aceitação com descrença.

"Quais são os outros papéis?" Mari os olhou.

"Vamos ver, um mapa do campus, folhetos de diferentes clubes, formulários para comprar seus uniformes e materiais escolares, dicas para o primeiro dia...", Minako passou por eles rapidamente e entregou-os a Toshiya quando não conseguiu encontrar o que estava procurando. "Vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos lá." Ela abriu outro papel branco e rapidamente descreveu seu conteúdo. "Olhe para este Yuuri-chan, não somente você entrou, mas também obteve uma bolsa de estudos!" Ela virou o papel e mostrou para seus pais. "Isso deve cobrir toda a taxa de matrícula, isso é excelente!"

Hiroko deu um suspiro de alívio: "Ah, isso é maravilhoso! Está resolvido." Ela se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Yuuri e revirou seu cabelo antes de voltar para a cozinha. "Vou fazer o prato favorito de Yuuri esta noite!"

Minako começou a falar com entusiasmo sobre como seria seu primeiro dia. Yuuri passou a ignorá-los enquanto olhava para sua carta de aceitação, ainda não acreditando. Ele se sentiu grato por, pelo menos uma vez, a voz maldosa dentro de sua cabeça que ficava apontando suas inseguranças estava silenciosa. Ele sorriu. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão ruim.

* * *

 

Foi ruim. 

"O que você quer dizer" Yuuri não é aluno? "

"Desculpe, Sra. Katsuki, mas nunca recebemos uma resposta depois de enviar a carta de aceitação de Yuuri. Nós pensamos que você tinha escolhido outra escola para ele, então nunca o matriculamos.”

Yuuri mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava seus pais conversarem com a mulher atrás da mesa. Ele deveria saber que algo daria errado. Deveria ter sabido que tudo tinha sido um erro. Como um ômega como ele poderia pensar que poderia ter entrado em uma escola assim? No momento em que entrou, sentiu que não pertencia àquele lugar. Começava a fazer mais sentido agora... por que ele nunca tinha recebido seu uniforme quando seus pais pediram um conjunto junto com sua resposta. Por que não recebeu nenhuma comunicação a que sala de aula fora designado. Os Katsukis acabaram por pensar que tudo ia ser resolvido no primeiro dia.

"Isso não pode estar certo, enviamos nossa resposta no dia seguinte. Como podem negar a aceitação de Yuuri?" Toshiya insistiu.

A senhora idosa loira murmurou algo e digitou algo em seu computador. Leu algo na tela. "Acabei de verificar duas vezes. Não há nada no sistema que diga que recebemos qualquer coisa".

"Deve ter se perdido no correio de alguma forma. Posso enviar-lhe uma cópia do cheque que escrevemos para seus uniformes. Por favor, faça algo, nossa família trabalhou tão duro para isso, especialmente Yuuri", Hiroko inclinou-se para a frente com olhos suplicantes.

A mulher assentiu e se levantou. "Se não se importar, irei falar com o chefe do nosso Comitê de Admissão. Pode demorar algum tempo, o Sr. Davis está encerrando uma reunião.”

"Tome o tempo que for preciso, estamos mais do que dispostos a esperar.”

Ela saiu e deixou Hiroko, Toshiya e Yuuri sozinhos no escritório. Hiroko deu um suspiro e Toshiya segurou a mão de sua esposa. "Realmente, tudo isso por uma carta perdida? Não é justo."

"Não se preocupe querida, tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo."

Mas as coisas nunca davam certo para ele, não é? Yuuri se encolheu enquanto os pensamentos voltaram a assumir a cabeça e distanciaram o som de seu pai tranquilizando sua mãe. Por que as coisas funcionariam para ele? E, mesmo que conseguissem um bom resultado, ele realmente achava que pertencia àquela escola? Como poderia ser bom o suficiente para ficar? Todos deveriam ser muito mais inteligentes do que ele. Ele certamente falharia todas as suas aulas.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando a mulher loira voltou à sala.

Hiroko e Toshiya se endireitaram. A mulher estava sorrindo. Aquele era um bom sinal, não era?

"Tenho o prazer de informar que o Sr. Davis concordou em matricular Yuuri. Não achamos que fosse justo negar a Yuuri uma educação em nossa escola por algo que não foi sua culpa.”

"Oh, obrigada, Deus! Muito obrigada..." Os olhos de Hiroko viraram para a placa de identificação na frente da mesa da mulher "... Sra. Christie. Obrigada."

Ela acenou com a mão. "Por favor, Sra. Katsuki, sinta-se livre para me chamar de Marie. E, honestamente, estou feliz que o Sr. Davis tenha concordado em aceitar Yuuri.” Ela direcionou os olhos para o jovem ômega: "Estou feliz por ter sido capaz de dar boas notícias. Não conseguia pensar em ter que te afastar”. Ela virou a cadeira e se abaixou para pegar vários pacotes de papéis de uma das gavetas. "Agora, temos que fazer você preencher toda essa documentação. Temo que Yuuri perca alguns dias, porque levará tempo para corrigir tudo e organizar seu cronograma de aulas, mas tenho certeza de que nossos professores vão ajudar a tornar a transição tão fácil quanto possível.” Ela virou os papéis para que seus pais pudessem lê-los e lhes entregou uma caneta.

A próxima hora foi passada revisando e assinando os documentos. Tudo estava bem até que Hiroko chegou a um documento sobre os custos.

"Mas Yuuri obteve uma bolsa de estudos, pensamos que isso cobria todos os custos.”

Marie sorriu, pedindo desculpas, "Sinto muito, senhora, mas receio que sua bolsa de estudos cubra apenas metade dos custos.”

Essas palavras fizeram com que seus pais negassem. Toshiya estava incrédulo: "Apenas metade, você diz?"

"Talvez eu possa encaminhá-lo para nosso departamento financeiro? Tenho certeza de que a Sra. Reynolds está disponível.”

Hiroko virou-se para o marido e ambos olharam para o filho que apenas olhava para o chão. Os dois pais se comunicaram um com o outro silenciosamente e Toshiya assentiu, chegando a uma decisão. "Sim, se pudermos falar com ela, isso seria muito bom.”

"Muito bem. Por aqui, por favor."

* * *

 

Minako ficou chocada quando os pais de Yuuri lhe contaram sobre o "primeiro dia" dele. Ela ficou muito apática e envergonhada quando descobriu o mal-entendido sobre sua bolsa de estudos. "Isso teria coberto o custo total no meu tempo, não tinha ideia de que a taxa de matrícula poderia ter aumentado tanto! Também sinto muito!". Ela completou suas palavras com um dogeza[1], que perturbaram os pais de Yuuri enquanto tentavam assegurar-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. 

No final, os pais de Yuuri tiveram que assumir um empréstimo para pagar alguns dos custos.

Ele ficou tão assustado quando seu primeiro dia real finalmente chegou. Não era o tipo normal de nervoso que normalmente teria em seus outros primeiros dias na pré-escola ou no jardim de infância. Deve ter sido o pensamento de que estava em uma escola tão prestigiada que o assustou ainda mais. O fracasso era uma das maiores coisas de que Yuuri tinha mais medo. E se ele acabasse não sendo inteligente o suficiente para permanecer na escola? O que ele faria então?

Antes que percebesse, o homem que o guiava para o seu lugar parou na porta e se afastou assim que uma linda beta morena se abaixou: "Olá, você deve ser Yuuri, bem-vindo à Escola Internacional Kubo.”

"O-obrigado, senhora.” Pelo menos, ela parecia gentil. Seu professor, no ano passado, era realmente um alfa muito rígido e dominador. Se essa fosse sua professora, talvez ele pudesse passar por aquilo.

"Você não é um jovem encantador? Meu nome é Senhora Arena. Desculpe, acabou perdendo os primeiros dias, mas não se preocupe, vamos acelerar em tudo. Agora venha, seus colegas de classe estão ansiosos para conhecê-lo." Ela se levantou e terminou de abrir a porta.

Yuuri engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para todos os rostos olhando para ele. Espere, aquele era Phichit? Ele olhou para o beta na parte de trás da sala, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ao vê-lo. Normalmente, a visão de seu melhor amigo o deixaria feliz, mas ainda se sentia gelado enquanto seguia a Sra. Arena. Ele curvou a cabeça em uma tentativa de proteger-se de todos os olhares.

A Sra. Arena colocou as mãos gentilmente em seus ombros para fazê-lo ficar na frente dela. "Todos, por favor, deem as boas-vindas a Yuuri Katsuki. Ele está se juntando a nós hoje." Em uma voz mais suave, ela perguntou: "Yuuri, você gostaria de se apresentar?"

"Bom Dia. Sou Yuuri", ele sussurrou suavemente.

“Desculpe, Yuuri querido, você vai ter que falar um pouco mais alto. Não fique nervoso, somos todos amigáveis aqui. Todo mundo quer te conhecer.”

Ele ergueu o queixo ligeiramente, de modo que não murmurasse em sua camisa: "Sou Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Ótimo, e quantos anos você tem, Yuuri?”

“S-Seis.”

"Por que ele não começou no primeiro dia, Sra. Arena?" A pergunta o fez estremecer.

“Yuuri precisou tomar algumas medidas especiais, Yuuko. Mas veja bem, o Yuuri aqui é muito inteligente. Ele passou nas provas com notas altas o suficiente para ganhar uma bolsa de estudos na nossa escola! E isso é algo para se estar bastante orgulhoso, certo, Yuuri?"

Não era totalmente verdade, mas Yuuri apreciou como a Sra. Arena ficou calada sobre todo o fiasco da sua matrícula. Ele rapidamente assentiu com a cabeça.

“Sendo uma escola internacional, vários de nós nascemos fora dos Estados Unidos e nossas famílias são de outros países. De onde é a sua família, Yuuri?”

"Japão."

"A Yuuko também é de lá. Por favor, sejam legais com nosso novo estudante. Eu não quero ouvir nada hostil. Lembrem-se, tratem os outros da maneira que vocês querem ser tratados. Agora Yuuri, pode se sentar ali no lugar que preparamos para você ao lado do Viktor. Viktor, por favor levante a sua mão."

Yuuri olhou para cima para ver um alfa de cabelos prateados sentado na primeira fila. Ele ergueu a mão e Yuuri olhou para os longos cabelos que o menino usava em um rabo de cavalo. A luz da janela ao lado dele fez com que eles brilhassem e ele se lembrou da luz das estrelas. Era muito bonito e seus olhos lembravam o mar quando visitou sua cidade natal Hasetsu no verão anterior. Havia algo no olhar do menino que o atraía e Yuuri sentiu uma onda de borboletas flutuar em seu estômago enquanto se arrastava para a mesa vazia ao lado do menino.

O alfa tinha um sorriso bondoso enquanto esticava o braço para um aperto de mão. "Eu sou Viktor Nikiforov", disse o menino.

"O-Oi, V-Viktor." Ele cheirava muito bem, como o eucalipto e o citrino. Era um perfume que lembrava Yuuri de um sentimento leve, como quando você não tinha preocupações e tudo estava certo no mundo. Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto se abaixava para tirar seus cadernos e materiais de escrita. As aulas da manhã inteira passaram sem problemas e Yuuri observou que ele não estava ansioso, o que era realmente estranho. O que ele não sabia era que aquilo se devia à presença do alfa ao lado dele.

* * *

 

Yuuri teria dado qualquer coisa por aquele sentimento leve novamente. Mas, naquele momento, quando ele se encolheu por baixo de um conjunto de arquibancadas e se balançava para frente e para trás em uma posição fetal, tudo o que conseguia sentir era um peso esmagador em seu peito. Não sabia se tinha piorado as coisas fugindo do professor.

“Idiota, idiota, idiota", ele gemeu. Por que ele sempre fora tão estúpido?! Agora teria mais problemas! E quando eles o expulsassem, o que ia fazer? Como poderia enfrentar seus pais? Mari-neechan ou Minako-sensei? Todos trabalharam tão duro para trazê-lo até aqui e ele nem podia durar uma semana sem ser expulso?

"Yuuri", ele reconheceu a voz da Sra. Arena. "Yuuri, vai ficar tudo bem. Você está machucado?"

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar.

"Todos estão preocupados, Yuuri, por que você não sai?"

"Estou encrencado?"

"O quê? Não, claro que não. Querido, prometo que você não está encrencado. Ninguém está."

Yuuri não conseguiu confiar plenamente em suas palavras, mas finalmente tirou a cabeça de seus braços. Ele viu sua professora ajoelhada a dois metros de distância dele.

Ela sorriu e recostou-se. "Pronto. Tudo bem, Yuuri, leve o tempo que precisar, só vou ficar aqui até você estar pronto, ok?"

Yuuri fungou e enxugou o nariz com a parte de trás do braço enquanto se sentava. Aquele fora um dos seus piores ataques de pânico, mas estava agradecido por pelo menos não ter desmaiado. Ele bisbilhotou e tentou ver através do ombro da Sra. Arena.

Ela deve ter percebido o que estava procurando. "Não se preocupe, Yuuri, ninguém mais está por perto. O recesso acabou."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Você não tem nada para se desculpar, docinho".

Um pequeno lampejo de esperança. Talvez não estivesse realmente com problemas, afinal de contas. Yuuri sabia que não poderia ficar debaixo das arquibancadas para sempre e sentia-se mal fazendo a professora sentar-se na terra. Ele lentamente se arrastou e, hesitantemente, pegou a mão oferecida pela Sra. Arena enquanto ela o ajudava a se levantar.

"Pronto", ela tentou tirar a sujeira de sua jaqueta e sua calça. "Você tem certeza de que está pronto para voltar? Podemos ficar aqui um pouco mais se precisar de mais tempo.”

"Mas e as aulas?"

"Há um professor substituto, não se preocupe com isso".

Yuuri pensou por um momento, mas se decidiu contra aquilo. "Sem problemas. Estou bem."

* * *

 

Eles finalmente voltaram para a sala de aula e a Sra. Arena agradeceu ao professor substituto quando tomou seu lugar atrás de sua mesa. Os estudantes olharam curiosamente para Yuuri, mas, além disso, não disseram nada quando ele se sentou ao lado de Viktor.

O alfa olhou para ele com alívio em seus olhos. Yuuri respirou profundamente e se deixou mergulhar no cheiro calmante de Viktor. Ele abriu seu caderno, mas piscou quando encontrou um pequeno pedaço de papel embaixo dele. Em uma escrita desordenada, dizia: _"Você está bem?_ _Me desculpe se o assustei._ _Ainda somos companheiros?_ Havia um rosto triste com lágrimas no canto do papel.

Yuuri sorriu para a mensagem e olhou para Viktor, que estava olhando para ele com apreensão enquanto esperava sua reação. Yuuri colocou o papel na mesa para escrever sua própria mensagem antes de passar para Viktor, que rapidamente a leu.

 _"Você não precisa pedir desculpas._ _E sim.'_ Yuuri riscara o rosto triste que Viktor tinha desenhado e fez um novo ao lado. Desta vez, havia duas figuras de palito. Uma era um pouco mais alta, com franja e rabo de cavalo, ao lado de uma menor, de óculos. Os desenhos de palito estavam de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

Viktor sorriu quando reverentemente dobrou o papel e o colocou ao lado da foto que Phichit tinha tirado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finais da Autora:**   
>  _“Ok. Uau. Hum... Eu realmente não esperava que as pessoas iriam gostar disso. Obrigada a todxs que comentaram, se inscreveram, deram kudos e favoritaram essa fic! Alguns podem achar que eu acertei as coisas entre Yuuri e Viktor muito rapidamente, mas não consegui fazer Yuuri rejeitá-lo. Sim, ele o aceitou, mas fez isso sem entender completamente o que é ser o parceiro de alguém. Na verdade, nenhum dos nossos meninos entende completamente. Nós temos que lembrar, eles têm 6 e 7 anos de idade, afinal de contas. O próximo capítulo vai ser mais divertido, eu prometo!”_


	3. Como eu te amo? Deixe-me contar de quantas maneiras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No qual Viktor e Yuuri falam sobre o outro para suas famílias. Ou, aquela vez em que Viktor quase fez com que Yakov sofresse um acidente de trânsito. Duas vezes. Em um dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**
> 
>  
> 
> Precoce
> 
> **Tradução:** Renata (SadKatsudon)  
>  **Revisão:** Giovanna (Junmyeonderful)
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)
> 
> Boa leitura.

                                                            

**Capítulo 03:** Como eu te amo? Deixe-me contar de quantas maneiras.

_Porque um Viktor apaixonado é um Viktor problemático_

* * *

 

Viktor tinha quase se esquecido de todo o incidente que ocorreu mais cedo no pátio. Tudo com que se importava era que Yuuri estava bem melhor, e também sentia-se satisfeito quando nenhuma pitada de ansiedade encobriu a fragrância do ômega pelo resto da tarde. Quando era hora de guardar seu material e ir embora, ele segurou a mão de Yuuri enquanto caminhavam para fora da sala de aula. Georgi, Chris, Mila, Leo e Phichit os seguiram logo atrás

Viktor fisgou a foto que Phichit o tinha dado a ele mais cedo naquele dia e mostrou-a para Yuuri. “Olha como saiu, nossa primeira foto!”

“Er…” Yuuri concordou que Viktor estava ótimo. O alfa era realmente fotogênico. Ele estava radiante na foto, com seu braço direito ao redor dos ombros do ômega. O Yuuri da foto só olhava para a câmera com os olhos arregalados em choque, de pé, com os ombros curvados e o corpo inclinado na direção de Viktor de maneira um pouco desajeitada devido ao firme aperto do mesmo. Ele não achou que tinha ficado bom na foto, especialmente com as suas bochechas em vermelho flamejante. “Está… bonito?”

“Você não gostou?” Viktor fez biquinho e se virou em direção ao Phichit. “Phichit, Yuuri não gostou da sua foto!” Disse de maneira petulante.

O beta riu, enquanto Yuuri gaguejou, tentando pensar em palavras para tranquilizar o alfa. “Teria ficado melhor se o Yuuri simplesmente sorrisse. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso tirar mais semana que vem! Eu só preciso de mais filme.”

“Ok!”

Mila, Chris e Georgi olharam por cima do ombro de Viktor para dar uma espiada na foto. “Eu acho que ficou fofo!” Mila disse. “Você é bom em tirar fotos, Phichit.”

“Obrigado, é o meu hobby.”

“Você tira foto de quê?”

“De tudo um pouco”

Yuuri sorriu, “Phichit gosta de tirar fotos de seus hamsters.”

“Hamsters são bonitinhos, eu queria ter um animal de estimação,” Mila suspirou. Eles finalmente alcançaram as portas e saíram da escola. “Até semana que vem!”, ela e George acenaram enquanto iam até o ônibus. Phichit também se despediu com a promessa de ter filme o suficiente para a próxima sessão de fotos.

Yuuri se virou para Leo. “Você não vai pegar o ônibus hoje, Leo?” O beta geralmente se juntava a Phichit ao ir para casa. Ele balançou a cabeça, “Hoje não. Eu vou sair com Guang Hong. Eu só vou esperar por ele aqui. Vejo vocês depois.” Guang Hong era um ano mais novo do que eles. Os dois aparentemente se conheciam por toda suas vidas já que seus pais eram parceiros de negócios bem próximos.

Viktor sorriu enquanto ele gentilmente guiava Yuuri para o outro lado da estrada, permitindo que os outros estudantes seguissem com seus caminhos ao redor deles. Apertou a mão do ômega enquanto pensava no que dizer. “Você tem certeza de que tudo está bem agora?”

Yuuri piscou os olhos e deu um sorriso tímido. “Eu acho que sim. Só fiquei assustado pensando que poderia estar com problemas, aquele professor que veio até nós parecia zangado.”

Viktor recordou-se do homem de que Yuuri estava falando. Era o Sr. Thompson, um professor de química que era bem conhecido na escola como disciplinador. Foi ele que segurou Viktor quando o mesmo tentou correr atrás de Yuuri, no momento em que o ômega fugiu.

“Você... Está encrencado?”

“N-Não, de jeito nenhum!” Viktor deu um sorriso encantador e balançou suas mãos dadas para frente e para trás conforme eles caminhavam lentamente em direção a rua. Era uma meia verdade. Sr. Thompson o levou para um canto à parte e lhe disse para parar de “assediar” Yuuri, seja lá o que isso significava e por causar uma cena. Mas depois disso nenhum outro professor o confrontou.

“Ok...”

Falando no diabo, Sr. Thompson estava conversando com o avô de Viktor na frente de seu carro. Ainda estavam muito longe para ouvir a conversa, mas não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar sobre que eles estavam falando. Yakov gemeu e esfregou suas têmporas para algo que o professor disse, um hábito que ele adquiriu sempre que ficava exasperado com algo que Viktor tinha feito. O que acontecia o tempo todo.

“Yuuri!” O ômega virou sua cabeça para ver sua irmã chamando-o do banco de trás do carro de Minako. A própria estava sentada no banco do motorista e buzinou para cumprimenta-los. Yuuri ficou surpreso quando viu Minako conversando com a Sra. Arena que se encontrava na calçada ao lado da janela aberta do automóvel.

Yuuri se afastou de Viktor, “Eu tenho que ir agora. Até logo!” Ele acenou enquanto andava em direção ao carro de Minako. Mari abriu a porta de trás e deslocou-se para o lado, para que ele pudesse entrar.

“Te vejo depois, Minako, nós deveríamos pôr a conversa em dia mais um pouco em um jantar alguma hora dessas”, disse a Sra. Arena. Ela se virou para Yuuri a medida que o mesmo se aproximava. “Até semana que vem, Yuuri, tenha um ótimo final de semana.”

“Tchau, Sra. Arena,” ele disse enquanto entrava no carro. Ainda não tinha certeza porque ela estava falando com Minako. Fechou a porta tornou sua atenção para a frente, encontrando os olhos de Minako no retrovisor. “Você conhece a Sra. Atena, Minako-sensei?”

“Sim, eu conheço, eu me formei um ano antes dela. Nós éramos amigas na escola. Honestamente, eu nem sabia que ela lecionava aqui, perdemos contato na faculdade.”

“Como foi o seu dia, Yuuri?” Mari perguntou.

Ele colocou o cinto, “Foi legal.”

“Então quem é esse tal de Viktor que eu ouvi falar?” Minako disse, o espiando através do retrovisor com travessura em seus olhos.

Yuuri gaguejou. “V-Viktor?” O que Sra. Arena conversou com Minako? Ela falou que não estava com problemas! Observando Minako mais atentamente, que estava que estava com um sorriso felino de novo. No entanto, não parecia que estava enrascado.

“Sim, veja bem Steph--que a propósito é o primeiro da Sra. Arena, estava falando sobre esse jovem alfa encantador do seu ano que disse algo _bem_ interessante durante o horário de almoço hoje.”

Yuuri olhou para baixo na direção de seus sapatos preocupado, segurando as pontas de suas mangas. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Mari que estava ao seu lado.

“Hum… O que ela disse que ele disse?”

“Esse é o problema. Infelizmente, Steph não estava realmente lá quando aconteceu. Ela só ouviu dos outros professores que tinha toda essa comoção acontecendo no pátio durante o seu intervalo, quando o Viktor foi até o seu grupo de amigos e disse algo para você. Deve ter sido uma cena e tanto, todos estão comentando sobre como você foi fofo!”

Yuuri respirou de alívio. Parecia que a Sra. Arena não tinha contado sobre a parte em que alguns professores não aparentavam estarem tão felizes. Ou talvez ela não tenha escutado nada desses últimos.

“Fala logo, Yuuri!”, Mari estava ficando impaciente, sua curiosidade levando o que há de melhor nela.

“Bem… Ele disse que era o meu alfa e que eu era seu companheiro.”

“O QUEEE?” A boca de Mari se abriu em choque.

“Ohohoho, ele realmente disse isso?”

Mari pôs sua mão no ombro de Yuuri para que o mesmo se virasse para ela. Sua face estava ameaçadora. “Ele está fazendo bullying com você, Yuuri? Me conte a verdade.”

“Bullying? Não! Viktor jamais faria algo assim!”

“Uaaaaau, em apenas uma semana na sua escola e você já o conhece tão bem. Tão rápido para defender o seu alfa!”

“Minako-sensei, você não pode estar encorajando isto.” Mari repreendeu a mais velha.

“Conte-me mais sobre esse Viktor, Yuuri.” Minako exigiu, ignorando Mari. “Ele era aquele garoto de cabelos prateados com quem você estava de mãos dadas?”

“Sim, esse era ele.”

“Parece ser bastante amigável. Incrivelmente charmoso, pra falar a verdade. Muito bonito. Ele também vem de uma família rica a julgar por aquele Maserati que foi buscá-lo.” Minako parou suavemente em um sinal vermelho e aproveitou a oportunidade para se virar em seu banco para que assim pudesse ver o ômega corado. “Você realmente sabe como escolher bem!” E piscou.

“Minako-sensei!” Ambos irmãos Katsuki a chamaram ao mesmo tempo. Mari em consternação e Yuuri em constrangimento. O mesmo gemeu e apoiou sua cabeças nas mãos.

“E isso me lembra a outro detalhe que Steph mencionou,” A voz de Minako tornou-se séria enquanto ela piscava no acelerador novamente, o sinal tinha ficado verde. “Ela disse que você saiu correndo e se escondeu debaixo de algumas arquibancadas. Está tudo bem?”

“Yuuri… Você teve outro ataque de pânico? Esse Viktor te assustou?”

“Nãão…” Yuuri gemeu através de suas mãos. Por que a Mari-neechan estava sempre assumindo o pior de Viktor? “É só que todo mundo no pátio estava olhando a gente. Todo mundo, até mesmo os professores. E alguns deles… Não pareciam tão felizes,” ele admitiu. “Apesar da Sra. Arena dizer que eu não estava em apuros, um dos professores parecia zangado e estava andando até nós. E-Eu entrei em pânico nessa hora.”

Minako deu ‘hum’ em entendimento, pensando na informação. “Mas como você se sentiu quando Viktor disse que ele era seu alfa?”

Yuuri se virou para olhar pela janela e assistiu as árvores passando em forma de borrões. Ele nunca realmente parou para processar os seus sentimento de fato, estando muito ocupado mais cedo se preocupando sobre ser expulso. “Hum… Feliz, eu acho? Viktor sempre foi legal comigo. Ele é legal com todos, na verdade. Eu acho que ele é popular também, eu vejo várias pessoas falando oi para ele no corredor, até mesmo alunos mais velhos.”

Ele sorriu e começou a balbuciar, sentindo aquela leve sensação em seu peito outra vez conforme ia se recordando de Viktor. “Ele tem esse sorriso lindo em forma de coração… Também gosta muito de segurar a minha mão e eu gosto porque as minhas estão sempre frias, mas as dele são quentinhas, mas não ficam suadas ou nojentas. Ele também tem esse cheiro realmente agradável. Eu também gosto bastante do cabelo dele, acho que faz com que ele fique muito bonito. Ele deve ter muito cuidado com isso, pois brilha bastante quando bate a luz nele e...”   

Os olhares de Mari e Minako se encontraram no retrovisor enquanto Yuuri falava e falava sobre o alfa.

Ora… Não é isso estava ficando interessante?

 

* * *

Viktor também estava falando apaixonadamente de Yuuri para Yakov. “Meu ômega é o mais bonito de toda a classe. Não, de TODA ESCOLA! Georgi acha que ele é um pouco gordinho, mas eu não ligo. Eu gosto na verdade, só faz com que seja muito mais divertido abraçá-lo!” Viktor balançou seus pés no ar em alegria e Yakov grunhiu quando os sapatos da criança arranharam a parte inferior do painel do carro.

“Yuuri também tem uma risada bonita, ouvi do outro lado do pátio. Eu quero escutá-lo rindo o tempo todo. Ele cheira tããão bem, Deda, no primeiro dia eu já sabia que iria gostar dele só pelo cheiro. É como as magnólias que o papai costumava pegar para a mamãe. Ele também tem os olhos mais lindos, são tão bonitos e castanhos, porém bastante intensos. Igual chocolate! Você acha que ele iria gostar se eu lhe desse chocolates? Eu posso dar algum Cadbury para ele, ou você acha que ele ia gostar mais de Hershey’s?” Viktor pausou o seu monólogo e esperou por uma resposta. Quando Yakov permaneceu quieto o garoto de sete anos não deu importância, claramente acostumando com o comportamento ranzinza de seu avô.

“Vai ser Cadbury então. Afinal de contas, ele é o meu companheiro, então eu tenho certeza de que gosta das mesmas coisas que eu. Ele pode ser tímido, mas assim que você o conhece melhor ele fala mais, pelo menos foi isso que o Phichit disse. A propósito, Phichit é o melhor amigo de Yuuri, na verdade nós somos da mesma turma, mas eu nunca realmente falei com ele antes, já que ele senta no fundo. Ele tirou uma foto de nós hoje depois que eu contei ao Yuuri que iria ser seu alfa de agora em diante. Ah é mesmo, a foto!” Viktor arfou estendeu a mão para recuperar a foto de sua mochila. “Deda, OLHA! O Yuuri não é bonito?”

Yakov berrou quando uma foto embaçada cobriu sua visão da estrada. “ _BLYAT!_ Vitya, abaixe ISSO!” Ele empurrou o braço do menino para longe enquanto o carro se desviava levemente para a direita. Felizmente o trânsito estava bom e não havia nenhum carro na faixa do lado deles. Ele sempre pensou que iria ficar careca tomando conta de seu neto, e não morrer em um acidente de carro!

Viktor parecia despedaçado, apertando a polaroid. “Você também não gostou? Eu não acho que o Yuuri gostou e eu não sei porque… Você acha que é o meu sorriso? Está muito grande?” Ele se inclinou e começou a praticar diversas variações de seu sorriso no espelho retrovisor do lado de fora.

Yakov podia jurar que sentiu uma veia se pulsar em sua testa. Ia ser uma longa viagem para casa.

Viktor deu um suspiro desolado que era muito estranho para alguém da sua idade, mas logo se recuperou. “Ah, sabe o que mais? O Yuuri é um ótimo artista também, você devia ver o desenho que ele fez da gente! Quer ver?!” O jovem alfa já estava esticado novamente o seu braço para dentro da mochila.

Yakov entrou em pânico e rapidamente o alcançou para agarrar o braço de Viktor a continuar abaixado. O homem fez o seu melhor para manter o volante firme, mas sua movimentação ainda fez com que fossem levemente para o lado. O carro próximo deles buzinou e se afastou, evitando ser atingido. “Agora não, Vitya!”

“Tá bom...” O garoto cruzou os braços e ficou amuado no seu lugar.

Poucos segundos de um bendito silêncio se passaram. Yakov soltou a respiração em alívio e então…

“Eu mencionei que o Yuuri tem o sorriso mais lindo? Mal posso esperar para o Phichit tirar outra foto nossa!”

Yakov encostou o carro em um encruzamento. O pobre homem repousou a cabeça no volante, desesperadamente tentando desligar a voz de Viktor.

Esqueça a ‘longa viagem para casa’. Isso seria um longo dia.

 

* * *

Minako não perdeu tempo em informar os pais de Yuuri sobre o Viktor.

“Yuuuuuri-chan tem um admirador~” Minako cantarolou quando todos se reuniram para um jantar mais cedo.

“Oh?” Hiroko se animou enquanto colocava os pratos principais na mesa. “E quem é esse admirador?”

Minako estava desfrutando cada momento e deu uma cotovelada no Yuuri. “Vamos lá, Yuuri, antes lá no carro você não conseguia parar de falar nele.”

“Não falei nada!” Yuuri protestou.

“Falou sim,” Disse a Mari, começando a preencher o seu prato com arroz e tempura. “Você só falava e falava dele.”

“Então qual é o nome do seu admirador?” Toshiya perguntou do lado de sua esposa.

As orelhas de Yuuri ficaram vermelhas quando todos olharam para ele. “Viktor.”

“É um beta?”

“Não, ele é um alfa”, Mari respondeu por Yuuri. “E vejam só isso: essa garoto Viktor, disse que era o ‘alfa do _Yuuri_.’ Mas aparentemente ele é legal, ou é o que Yuuri diz.”

“Ele é.” Insistiu Yuuri.

Hiroko riu, “Ah, eu lembro das minhas paixões de infância. São coisas tão meigas, não são?”

Toshiya se virou para perguntar a Minako, “Como você descobriu sobre isso? Eu não consigo imaginar que o próprio Yuuri-chan tenha te contado.”

“Ele não contou, eu soube pela professora dele. Steph era um ano mais nova do que eu quando nós fomos para Kubo juntas. Eu não fazia ideia que ela voltou para ensinar lá. Qual era a chance dela ser a professora do Yuuri-chan, não é? Ela passou pelo meu carro e eu disse à ela que tinha ido buscar o Yuuri-chan. No início Steph pensou que eu fosse a mãe dele.” Minako bufou com a ideia.

“Bem, eu estou feliz que você está fazendo amigos, docinho.” Hiroko sorriu para Yuuri. “Eu notei que que você está ficando cada vez menos estressado com o passar dos dias. E isso é bom. Estudar é importante, é claro, mas se divertir também é.”

Toshiya concordou, “Sim, são essas as memórias que você continua se lembrando.”

E Minako riu com suas palavras. “Ah, não me faça começar com os seus dias de faculdade, Toshiya! Eu ainda lembro de você ficando bêbado e dançando na mesa no centro do campus. ” Os adultos começaram a rir, compartilhando as recordações. Yuuri estava feliz pela mudança de assunto e ele finalmente começou a comer.

 

* * *

 

E Viktor, por outro lado, não tinha nenhuma hesitação para falar sobre Yuuri.  Na verdade, no momento em que Lilia abriu a porta da frente, ele correu para dar um abraço em sua avó e disse, “Baba, eu tenho que te contar sobre o meu novo companheiro!”

As sobrancelhas perfeitamente feitas de Lilia franziram, e ela passou olhar do rosto radiante de Viktor para a expressão amarga de seu marido. “Oh? Do que se trata esse seu novo companheiro?” Acariciou desajeitadamente a cabeça de Viktor. Demonstrações físicas de afeto nunca foi algo natural para ela.

Yakov resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível enquanto tirava o casaco, o dava para a criada e pedia um vinho. “Eu vou para o meu escritório.” Foi tudo o que disse antes de ir em direção a ala direita, claramente não querendo participar na conversa. “...Quase sofri um acidente. Duas vezes! De todas as coisas...” foi tudo o que Lilia ouviu antes do mesmo virar o corredor.

Ela decidiu fazer a vontade da criança. “Ok então, Vitya, quem é o seu companheiro?” Viktor segurou uma de suas mãos e praticamente atravessou todo o salão. Lilia acelerou os passos para acompanhar a sua velocidade.

“O nome dele é Yuuri e é o ômega mais lindo de _toda_ a escola! Ele é mais baixo do que eu e usa óculos. Ele é tímido, mas muito, muito legal. Ele também tem o cheiro tão bom! Eu contei que ia ser o companheiro dele hoje. O seu amigo Phichit, tirou uma foto da gente, você quer ver?”    

Os olhos de Lilia se arregalaram quando ela assimilou tudo que o seu neto tinha dito. Era inacreditável.

 

* * *

 

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando se encontrava sentada na sua cama, Lilia colocou um marca em seu romance antes de colocá-lo de lado assim que ouviu os passos de seu marido se aproximarem. Ela viu porta do quarto deles se abrir e Yakov entrando com seu pijama habitual, carregando um jornal.

“Você esteve em seu escritório o dia todo.”

Yakov riu, “Eu _precisava_ do dia todo.” Botou o seu jornal no criado mudo e desligou a lâmpada antes de subir na cama.

Lilia piscou os olhos para se acostumarem com a escuridão quando sentiu o peso dele se situar perto dela. “Esse Yuuri que o Viktor continua a falar...”

Yakov gemeu e ficou de costas para ela. “Por favor, mulher, tenha misericórdia e não fale o nome dessa criança novamente. Vitya não parava de falar desse ômega, simplesmente esqueça isso.”

Se fosse outra pessoa, Lilia teria dado uma risada. “Yasha, a viagem da escola de Vitya para a nossa casa é de apenas 25 minutos. Eu tive que escutar o seu neto por duas horas antes de conseguir convencê-lo ir brincar no quarto dele.” A resposta do marido ficou perdida no travesseiro. Ela se esticou para colocar a mão em seu braço. “Yasha, por favor.”

O homem cedeu e levantou sua cabeça do travesseiro, mas não a virou para encará-la. Era o suficiente para agradar Lilia. “Não consegue ver como Vitya está feliz?” , alegou.

“Sim, é bastante óbvio.”

“Mesmo se isso for apenas uma paixão passageira, eu estou feliz que o Vitya encontrou um amigo.”

“Vitya sempre teve amigos.”

“É, mas aparentemente esse Yuuri é especial.” Lilia franziu e perguntou a questão que desejava fazer o dia todo. “Eu pensei que você, de todas as pessoas ficaria aliviado que Vitya está começando a ficar normal de novo.”

Longe de seu campo de visão, um lampejo de mágoa passou pelos olhos de Yakov, antes de fechá-los. “É claro que estou aliviado, é só que...” Sua voz saiu de forma áspera quando ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez. Olhando furiosamente a escuridão. “É porque _ele_ tinha que estar aqui. Vitya não deveria precisar de um ômegazinho para deixá-lo normal. _Ele_ que deveria ter trazido Vitya de volta! Mas ao invés disso ele só fugiu, _como o COVARDE que é_!”

Lilia começou a sentir lágrimas no canto de seus olhos enquanto abraçava o seu marido por trás. Ela pressionou sua face contra a parte de trás de seu pescoço e agarrou suas mãos. Yakov foi ao seu encontro e entrelaçou seus dedos, os segurando contra o seu peito. O casal continuou nessa posição, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos até que ambos caíram no sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finais da Autora:**   
>  _"Originalmente, isso era para ser um capítulo 100% alegre, mas eu tinha que adicionar um pouquinho de enredo nele. Eu tinha vários pensamentos divertidos escrevendo os monólogos de Yuuri e Viktor. Como sempre, eu estou ansiosa pelas suas considerações e comentários. Obrigada de novo por todos os kudos, inscrições e bookmarks. Eu não estava esperando que as pessoas gostassem dessa história, e honestamente eu não poderia ter continuado sem vocês."_


	4. Para casar com meu Yuuri, Viktor em uma missão!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em que Viktor descobre que deve cortejar Yuuri para pedir sua mão em casamento. Ele procura conselhos de quem conhece melhor, ou seja, seus amigos, Deda Yakov e Baba Lilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]  
> **  
>  Precoce  
>    
>  **Tradução:** Ana  
>  **Revisão:** Giovana 
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa  
> [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes).
> 
> Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 4: Para casar com meu Yuuri, Viktor em uma miss** **ã** **o!**

__

_Quando Viktor coloca uma ideia na cabe_ _ç_ _a, ele n_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _nada al_ _é_ _m de persistente_

Na segunda-feira seguinte, Viktor praticamente foi saltando para a sala de aula, com o pensamento de ver Yuuri novamente.  O fim de semana foi absolutamente tedioso sem ele e Viktor decidiu que irá convidar o ômega para sua casa no próximo fim de semana. Já teria feito isso se não fosse por seus avós obrigando-o a assistir a um jantar enfadonho com os vizinhos no sábado e depois a um baile de caridade no domingo.  Ele realmente odiava esses eventos e não entendia por que tinha que estar lá. Tudo o que fez foi sorrir e sofrer com as senhoras mais velhas o adulando sobre o quão bonito ele era. Por que elas sempre tinham de apertar suas bochechas?

Ele acenou para Georgi, Mila e Chris antes de virar sua atenção e cumprimentar Leo e Phichit, que se sentavam mais atrás.  Ele fez um biquinho quando viu que a carteira de Yuuri ainda estava vazia, mas fez seu caminho e sentou-se em frente à sua.

Chris olhou com curiosidade para a sacola azul de presente que Viktor estava carregando. "O que temos aqui?"

Viktor sorriu de volta e a entregou a Chris. Ele colocou uma mão dentro e tirou uma barra de chocolate.

"Chocolate?  Não está cedo para o Halloween ou Dia dos Namorados?  Posso pegar um?" Chris gemeu quando Viktor fez uma menção de pedir a sacola de volta, "Ah, sério?!  Por que me mostrar se não posso pegar um?"

"Desculpe, mas eles são para o Yuuri.  Mas não se preocupe, tenho uma sacola separada aqui para vocês", ele disse, levantando a sacola branca que segurava no outro braço, "vou dividir durante o recreio."

Mila deveria estar ouvindo a conversa, pois ela se intrometeu: "Isso é tão legal da sua parte, Viktor!  Yuuri vai adorar."

O peito de Viktor se estufou com orgulho pela aprovação dela.  "Acha mesmo? Não tinha certeza se ele gostaria de Hershey's ou Cadbury. Acabei trazendo os dois."

"É chocolate. Quem não gosta de chocolate?" Georgi perguntou retoricamente. A ideia de que alguém recusaria aquilo era simplesmente absurda.

"Vou entregar para ele depois do almoço.  Podemos chamar Yuuri e seus amigos para comerem com a gente?"

"Claro.  Por que não? Acho que os amigos dele são legais." Mila olhou por cima do ombro de Viktor, "Bom dia, Yuuri!"

Viktor se virou tão rápido que poderia ter se machucado.  Ele acenou excitadamente com as mãos para o ômega.  "Yuuri!  Como foi seu fim de semana?"

Yuuri sorriu timidamente devido à súbita atenção enquanto se sentava. "Oi, Viktor.  Foi bom, obrigado. Como você está?"

"Feliz agora que você está aqui!"

Yuuri corou enquanto Mila reagia com um "aww" àquela resposta doce.

"Você e seus amigos se sentarão com a gente no almoço, Yuuri?"  Viktor perguntou: "Nós podemos comer juntos e depois brincar durante o recreio."

O ômega parecia surpreso com o convite. Não era muito comum que os ômegas de sua idade andassem com alfas.  "Você acha que tudo bem?  Não acha que vamos ter problemas? "

"Não vejo qual é o grande problema", Georgi encolheu os ombros.  "Não é como se estivéssemos quebrando as regras."

"Vou falar com Phichit, Leo e Guang Hong, então", Yuuri disse, se virando e acenando para seus amigos no fundo da sala. Phichit sorriu e gesticulou para sua câmera polaroid, levantando o polegar. Yuuri suspirou, quase se esquecendo da sessão de fotos que havia prometido na semana anterior. Viktor retribuiu o joinha de Phichit e disse um "obrigado" ao beta.

Naquele momento, Sra. Arena entrou na sala de aula, chamou a atenção deles e todos se sentaram.

* * *

 

"O que você tem aí, Yuuri?"  Georgi perguntou com curiosidade durante o almoço ainda naquele dia. Ele estava apontando para o pacote retangular que Yuuri tinha colocado sobre a mesa.

"É o meu almoço.  Minha mãe embalou, já que tivemos sobras da comida no fim de semana", disse ele, desenrolando o pano com estampa de várias carpas e revelando uma caixa de bentô.

"É tão bonito!", Mila disse quando se aproximou.  "Isso não parece uma caixa de almoço comum."

"É bastante comum no Japão.  Na verdade, não é nada especial", disse Yuuri, corando devido à atenção.  Ele abriu a caixa para revelar sushi, tempurá de camarão, gyoza e várias fatias de rabanetes em conserva.  Chris e Mila ficaram impressionados com os pratos de aparência exótica enquanto Viktor se inclinava ao lado de Yuuri para cheirar a comida.

"Cheira bem. Sua mãe cozinha?"

"Ela e meu pai, sim".

Enquanto o grupo de amigos comia, Viktor arriscava alguns olhares para Yuuri entre as garfadas.  Ele estava tão curioso e ansioso para assimilar cada coisa nova que aprendia sobre Yuuri, sobre como ele enrugava um pouco o nariz antes de rir de uma das piadas de Chris; como ele encolhia a cabeça quando começava a se sentir tímido, ou como ele gostava de bater os pauzinhos ao lado de sua caixa de bentô enquanto mastigava a comida.  De vez em quando, Yuuri retornava o olhar e ruborizava um pouco enquanto lhe dava o sorriso tímido que ele tanto amava.

Assim que todos mais ou menos terminaram o almoço, Viktor se abaixou e pegou as duas sacolas que carregava desde o início daquele dia.

"Até que enfim! Pensei que você não iria nos dar nada, afinal de contas", Chris gritou quando ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e esticou a mão. "Vamos, me dá, me dá."

"O que é isso?", perguntou Leo.

Ao lado dele, os olhos de Guang Hong se arregalaram quando ergueu o queixo, sentindo o cheiro.  "Ooh, isso é...?" Ele parou quando começou a cheirar um doce aroma que emanava da sacola.

Viktor passou a sacola azul para Yuuri e a branca para Chris.  Chris rapidamente abriu e aplaudiu enquanto agarrava um punhado de chocolates antes de passar a sacola ao redor da mesa.

Yuuri curiosamente olhou para a sua. Os olhos castanhos brilhantes se arregalaram de surpresa antes de se voltarem para Viktor. "Chocolates, para mim?"

"Sim! Eu estava dizendo ao Deda o quanto amei a cor dos seus olhos e como eles me fazem lembrar de chocolate!"

"Eles fazem? Não vejo o que é tão especial sobre os meus olhos", Yuuri disse enquanto colocava a mão na sacola e pegava um ovinho Cadbury com embalagem creme e começava a desembrulhar. "Obrigado, Viktor."

"Qualquer coisa para o meu parceiro!" Viktor sorriu e abraçou Yuuri, aliviado de que o garoto mais baixo tivesse gostado do seu presente.  Os olhos do ômega se arregalaram de surpresa e ele tossiu enquanto quase se engasgava com a declaração repentina.

"V-Viktor!"

"Isto é perfeito!" Phichit tirou uma foto do momento.  "Ou quase perfeito. Yuuri, pare de ficar tão vermelho!"

"Tudo bem, meu parceiro é perfeito de qualquer cor!" Viktor riu quando seu comentário acabou por fazer com que Yuuri ruborizasse ainda mais.

Mila se derreteu pela cena, "Ahh, olha, eles estão tão apaixonados!" Chris simplesmente encolheu os ombros ao lado dela, não muito impressionado, enquanto Georgi estava muito ocupado tentando escolher que chocolates pegar da bolsa.

Leo passou um chocolate para Guang Hong e disse: "Bem, se vocês se amam tanto, por que não se casam? Minha mãe diz que pessoas que se amam se casam para que possam viver felizes para sempre."

Viktor ofegou: "Nunca pensei nisso antes!" Ele afrouxou o abraço para que pudesse olhar para os olhos de Yuuri.  O rosto do ômega ainda estava um vermelho brilhante.  "Yuuri, devemos nos casar!" Com essas palavras, Yuuri deu um guincho e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. "Então, podemos viver felizes para sempre!" Viktor o abraçou de novo e acariciou a bochecha de Yuuri.

"Hum, vocês dois não podem se casar", disse Georgi.

Mila franziu o cenho para ele, "Por que não?"

Georgi engoliu em seco quando todos em volta da mesa se viraram para olhar para ele.  Viktor parecia absolutamente arrasado e traído.  "N-não que eu não queira que os dois se casem!  Mas você tem que cortejar Yuuri primeiro!" Isso pareceu satisfazer seus amigos.

"Eu acho que faz sentido."

"Cortejar Yuuri? O que isso quer dizer?"

"É aquilo que os adultos fazem antes de se casar. Para que possa se provar para a pessoa com quem vai se casar", Leo respondeu.

Os alunos do primeiro ano continuaram sua conversa enquanto se levantavam da mesa do almoço para jogar fora o lixo e devolviam suas bandejas antes de se dirigirem para o pátio. Viktor ficou quieto enquanto segurava a mão de Yuuri e refletia sobre aquela revelação.

O ômega sentiu seu descontentamento e apertou a mão dele.  "Tudo bem, Viktor, podemos nos casar depois que você me cortejar." 'O que quer que 'cortejo' signifique,' Yuuri adicionou silenciosamente para si mesmo, fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar à sua irmã mais velha mais tarde, quando chegasse em casa.

Viktor sorriu com as palavras reconfortantes de Yuuri e apertou de volta sua pequena mão.  "Sim, depois que eu cortejar você!  Serei o melhor alfa de todos!"  Mal sabia Yuuri que Viktor estava tão no escuro sobre o que o cortejo significava quanto ele.  Era como um exame, que ele tinha de prestar?  Não importava.  Seja lá o que fosse, ele definitivamente iria fazer, e fazer bem para que Yuuri não tivesse dúvidas de que deveria se casar com ele!

Mas primeiro... tinha de fazer alguma pesquisa. Todavia, não podia fazê-lo com Yuuri sabendo. Viktor estava envergonhado e não queria que o ômega descobrisse que ele realmente não sabia como cortejar alguém.  Como aquilo pegaria mal? E, então, enquanto Yuuri estava preocupado durante o recesso em subir no escorregador com Guang Hong, o alfa aproveitou a oportunidade para caminhar até Georgi, que estava nas barras.

"Ei, Georgi, você sabe muito sobre cortejos?", era ele quem tinha mencionado o assunto, afinal de contas.

Georgi olhou para Viktor enquanto parava no meio das barras, seus sapatos pendurados a dois pés acima do chão. "Hum, acho que sim?"

"Como eu cortejo Yuuri?"

O alfa de cabelos escuros fez uma pausa para pensar. Quando começou a sentir suas mãos escorregando, desistiu de completar o percurso e permitiu-se aterrissar no chão ao lado de Viktor.  "Minha mãe disse que papai lhe dava flores."

Isso parecia simples o suficiente.  "Só isso?"

"Não, ele também fez outras coisas. Costumava dar presentes, como jóias." Georgi virou-se para olhar para Yuuri, "mas não acho que Yuuri realmente goste delas."

Viktor murmurou, de acordo.  "Tudo bem, posso pensar em outro presente. Obrigado, Georgi, você é o melhor!"  Ele deu uns tapinhas nas costas de seu amigo e voltou para perto de Yuuri.

No final do dia escolar, Viktor ficou de mãos dadas com Yuuri mais uma vez enquanto desciam os degraus. O alfa sorriu quando viu Yuuri carregando a sacola de chocolates azul que ele havia lhe dado no início do dia.  "Você gostou deles?"

"É claro!"  Yuuri assentiu de uma maneira adorável, "Obrigado de novo."

"De qual você gosta mais, Hershey's ou Cadbury?"

"Gosto dos dois, mas se tivesse que escolher... Cadbury."

"Rá, eu sabia!" Viktor cerrou o punho.  Ele podia ver seu avô estacionando no lugar de sempre.  "Diga, Yuuri, eu estava pensando... você gostaria de ir brincar na minha casa neste fim de semana?  Queria te convidar para ir no fim de semana passado, mas meus avós me arrastaram para coisas chatas de adultos."

"Desculpe, Viktor, mas não posso. Tenho um recital de balé no domingo e ficarei praticando no sábado. "

"Oh."  O alfa visivelmente ficou desanimado.

"M-mas você pode ir ao meu recital!" Yuuri rapidamente disse para aplacar o alfa, chateado ao ver Viktor tão para baixo. "S-se você quiser, é claro."

"Sério? Posso ir?!"

Na verdade, o mero pensamento fazia o coração de Yuuri acelerar de apreensão.  Ele honestamente não gostou da ideia de que haveria mais olhos para ver seu desempenho, para ver qualquer problema potencial se falhasse ou congelasse no palco.  Mas antes que mais pensamentos escuros entrassem em sua cabeça, ele olhou para os olhos excitados de Viktor e se surpreendeu por quão feliz o alfa parecia por ter sido convidado.  Não, ele conseguiria fazer aquilo.  "Sim, mesmo."

"Certo, então vou pegar os assentos na primeira fila!  Chegarei cedo.  Me avisa o lugar amanhã, ok?  Vou fazer meus avós me levarem lá."  Ele deu um último abraço a Yuuri antes de se separarem, Viktor caminhou na direção de Yakov, e Yuuri, na de Minako e Mari.

"Deda, preciso que você me leve a algum lugar neste domingo", disse Viktor assim que entrou no carro e colocou o cinto de segurança.

"Onde você teria que ir em um fim de semana?  É algo da escola?" Yakov saiu do seu lugar de estacionamento e fez uma curva para a rua principal.

"Não, é o recital de balé do Yuuri e eu não posso perder!"

Yakov suspirou.  "Tudo bem, mas teremos de levar sua avó também. Ela gostaria de assistir."  Lilia era uma antiga bailarina do famoso Ballet Bolshoi, quando ainda estavam na Rússia.  Há muito tempo que havia se aposentado, mas continuava na ativa ao ser uma das melhores mestras de balé. Ele se sentia culpado por ter arruinado suas vidas ao se mudarem para os Estados Unidos, embora soubesse que as circunstâncias não eram sua culpa.

"Ótimo, é perfeito!  E há outra coisa sobre a qual queria lhe perguntar, Deda."

O homem mais velho gemeu internamente e se perguntou o que o próximo pedido de seu neto poderia ser.  Era melhor acabar logo com aquilo, "O que é?"

"Como eu posso cortejar Yuuri?"

“… O QUÊ?!", Yakov rapidamente olhou para Viktor, que tinha um caderno e uma caneta nas mãos.  Parecia que o menino estava escrevendo algum tipo de lista.  "Que tipo de bobagem você está falando agora, garoto?"

Viktor suspirou e tentou explicar pacientemente, como se Yakov fosse a criança e ele, o adulto, "Você sabe, 'fazer a corte'.  Vou casar com Yuuri, mas Georgi e meus amigos disseram que não posso até cortejá-lo e provar que sou um bom alfa."

"Eu...", ele estava sem palavras.  Havia tantas coisas erradas com aquela frase, por onde começar? Ele amaldiçoou internamente enquanto olhava para o semáforo que acabavam de passar.  Seriam pelo menos mais vinte minutos antes de chegarem em casa.  Nunca soube como lidar com essas situações e preferia deixá-las para sua esposa.

"Vamos, Deda, você deve ter cortejado a Baba também, certo?"

Yakov suspirou e soube que não tinha escolha.  Ele teria que dizer algo.  "Você não pode apenas cortejar Yuuri, Vitya."

"Por que não?  Então, como vamos viver felizes para sempre?"

“... Olhe, Vitya, você é muito jovem.  Cortejar é algo que apenas os adultos fazem". Ele aproveitou o sinal vermelho para olhar para o neto, que franzia a testa para o caderno que segurava no colo.  "Você entendeu?"

"Mas quero me casar com Yuuri e não posso se não fizer a corte." Viktor começou a bater a caneta contra o caderno com impaciência.

"Casar também é algo que apenas os adultos fazem."

"Isso não é justo, já tenho sete anos. Por que tenho que esperar se sei que quero me casar com ele agora?"

"Porque..." Yakov estava lutando para encontrar as palavras certas.  Ele acenou com a mão esquerda em um movimento agitado, frustrado por encontrar-se nessa situação.  "Você é muito novo.  Olha, entendo que este Yuuri é um amigo muito próximo-"

"Ele não é apenas um amigo próximo, Deda, ele é meu parceiro", Viktor estava começando a ficar frustrado e chateado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Aquela palavra novamente.  Yakov suspirou e esfregou as têmporas, enquanto o carro atrás deles buzinava.  O sinal tinha ficado verde.  Ele voltou seus olhos para a estrada e fez o carro andar de novo.

"Já disse a ele que sou seu alfa e ele disse que sim. Ele também disse 'sim' para casar comigo."

"Vitya, você é muito jovem para realmente saber se quer passar o resto de sua vida com alguém."

"Por quê?  Sei que Yuuri me faz feliz e quero estar com ele o tempo todo.  Como isso é diferente de você e Baba ou Mama e Papa?"

"As coisas mudam quando você envelhece, Vitya. Você mudará, Yuuri mudará.  Em alguns anos, vai olhar para trás e perceber que esta era apenas uma fase passageira.  Não estou dizendo que os dois não continuarão amigos, mas você simplesmente não pode saber se quer passar o resto de sua vida com alguém até que o conheça por muito mais tempo.  E quando você ficar muito mais velho. "

"Bem, ainda acho que você está errado.  Se não me disser como cortejar Yuuri, vou perguntar para a Baba." Viktor fechou o caderno e continuou a olhar pela janela para as casas que passava; curiosamente, em sua própria versão silenciosa de birra.

Yakov resmungou.  E era exatamente por isso que ele preferia deixar todas as conversas para Lilia.

* * *

 

Yuuri tirou os sapatos e a mochila assim que entrou pela porta da frente.  Minako caminhou adiante para a sala de jantar, ansiosa para aproveitar a grande TV para assistir ao último jogo de futebol com o pai dele.  Mari estava ao seu lado, tirando o casaco de outono e pendurando-o.

"Dê-me o seu, Yuuri."  O ômega tirou o casaco e entregou-o à sua irmã, que estava de pé na ponta dos pés para colocá-lo em cima do seu.

Os olhos de Yuuri observaram tudo para garantir que ninguém mais estivesse perto. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia exposto e queria perguntar quando sua irmã estivesse sozinha. "Nee-chan?"

"Simmm?"

"Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sim?"

"O que significa 'cortejar'?" Seus olhos se abaixaram para olhar para seus pés enquanto Mari se virava para fixar sobre ele um olhar penetrante.

"E por que exatamente você quer saber disso?"

"Bem..."

"Yuuuuriii..." Ah, aquele tom novamente, o tom que sua irmã usava quando sabia que ele estava escondendo algo dela.

"Algumas crianças estavam falando sobre isso na escola e eu simplesmente me perguntei..."

"É por causa do Viktor, não é?"

Yuuri brincou com as próprias mãos, "... Não disse que era ele."

Mari suspirou e colocou as mãos nos quadris, fazendo com que parecesse muito mais velha do que a garota de 13 anos de idade que realmente era.  "Mas é por causa dele.  Estou certa, não estou?  Não minta para mim, Yuuri, você sabe que percebo se está mentindo."

Yuuri desistiu de seu fingimento.  "Sim, é por causa do Viktor.  Ele queria que nos casássemos, mas nosso amigo Georgi disse que ele não pode casar comigo até que me corteje primeiro.  Viktor ficou tão triste, mas eu disse que posso me casar com ele depois que me cortejar. O que significa 'cortejar'?"

A expressão severa de Mari rapidamente se transformou em perplexidade com as palavras de Yuuri.  Ok, acalme-se, não era grande coisa.  Crianças pequenas, ômegas especialmente, gostavam de brincar de casinha o tempo todo, certo?  Aquele era apenas mais uma daquelas brincadeiras.  Embora Mari realmente não pudesse dizer com certeza, já que ela geralmente ficava com os betas e alfas arruaceiros quando tinha a idade de Yuuri, sendo um pouco mais como um tomboy.  Ela decidiu que um pouco de informação não podia ser tão ruim.

"O cortejo é algo que os adultos fazem para mostrar que se amam.  No seu caso, Viktor é quem vai cortejá-lo e tentar mostrar que pode ser um bom alfa."

"Como?"

"Bem...", ela se lembrou de alguns dos alunos mais velhos na escola.  "Ele pode lhe dar presentes, por exemplo."

Isso deixou Yuuri animado.  "Sério?  Mesmo que não seja Natal ou o meu aniversário?" O cortejo deve ser muito divertido!  "Eu devo dar algo também?"

"Normalmente é apenas o alfa ou o beta que faz isso."

"Certo!  Mas talvez eu ainda consiga pensar em algo para dar a ele.  Uau, mal posso esperar para ver o que Viktor vai me dar."  Yuuri deu um abraço em Mari: "Obrigado, Nee-chan! Agora vou fazer a lição de casa."  Ele se abaixou para pegar a mochila e subiu as escadas para seu quarto dele, completamente animado.

Mari apenas balançou a cabeça, divertindo-se.  Ela nunca tinha visto Yuuri tão feliz em fazer a lição de casa antes. _"Devo conhecer este Viktor algum dia."_ Sua curiosidade foi atiçada na última sexta-feira, quando Yuuri o mencionou pela primeira vez, mas agora ela realmente queria ver o tipo de garoto que este Viktor deveria ser para fazer seu irmão tão feliz.  Ela caminhou até a sala de jantar para se juntar a Minako e seu pai, já ouvindo a comemoração deles e dos outros fãs de futebol ávidos que ficavam em sua pousada.

* * *

Lilia só teve tempo de abrir a porta da frente antes que Viktor lhe desse seu habitual abraço e dissesse: "Baba, por favor, me diga como cortejar Yuuri."  Ela viu Yakov de pé atrás de seu neto, que retornou seu olhar questionador com uma expressão sombria.

"Não olhe para mim, ele é todo seu. Eu já tentei ", murmurou enquanto se afastava.

O canto dos lábios de Lilia se curvou em um sorriso irônico.  Ela já sabia como aquela conversa deveria ter sido.  "O que o seu Deda disse?"

Viktor deu uma bufada e foi pisando duro na frente dela enquanto fazia o caminho para a saleta onde sabia que Baba gostava de beber seu chá e conversar com os convidados.  "Deda não foi útil. Ele não disse nada, só que não posso me casar com Yuuri ainda, que só os adultos podem se casar." Virou-se para encarar Lilia quando se sentou em sua cadeira de pelúcia favorita.  "Mas já sei que quero me casar com Yuuri, então vou cortejá-lo agora." Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para a avó com uma expressão severa, desafiando-a a contradizê-lo.

Lilia não conseguiu suprimir a risada suave que lhe escapou com a imagem divertida de seu jovem neto tentando parecer intimidador, mas apenas conseguindo parecer tão ameaçador quanto um cachorrinho recém-nascido.  "Vitya, vem aqui."  Ela abriu os braços e o jovem alfa rapidamente obedeceu, dando-lhe um abraço.  Era raro que sua avó iniciasse abraços, como estava fazendo.  "Você sabe, agora você me lembrou de sua mãe."

Viktor virou o rosto, "Mesmo? Ela ficava brava o tempo todo?"

"Não, o oposto, na verdade."  Lilia lhe deu um sorriso especial e seus olhos ficaram vidrados ao recordar as lembranças.  "Você é muito parecido com ela, com o mesmo cabelo prateado e o mesmo sorriso.  Ela sempre foi feliz e alegre assim."

"Mas, então, por que te faço lembrar dela agora?"

"É porque ela estava tão feliz o tempo todo, que também fica fácil lembrar as poucas vezes em que ela não estava."  Mas voltando ao assunto em questão.  "Então, você quer saber como cortejar alguém?  É verdade, porém, o que seu Deda disse.  Cortejar e casar é algo que os adultos fazem."

"Mas, Baba~" Viktor começou a se lamentar, mas não se afastou de seu abraço. "Por que tenho que esperar até crescer se sei que quero viver feliz para sempre com ele agora?"

Lilia soltou um suspiro e precisou de um momento para organizar seus pensamentos. Era tão difícil argumentar com a lógica simples de uma criança. Para eles, as coisas eram sempre preto no branco.  Eles viviam no presente e ainda não apreciavam o verdadeiro conceito do futuro, apesar de crianças pequenas sempre dizerem que queriam crescer. Ela decidiu abordar o assunto com uma tática diferente.

"Você sabia que sua mãe não gostava do seu pai quando eles se conheceram?"

"O quê? Mas Mama amava o Papa!" Viktor estava incrédulo ao pensar que seus pais poderiam ter sido qualquer coisa, exceto apaixonados um pelo outro.

"Prometo, estou dizendo a verdade.  Ele parecia tão arrogante no começo, como se fosse melhor do que qualquer alfa."

Viktor acenou com a cabeça, perdido em pensamentos. Ele lembrou que a Mama dizia para nunca ser arrogante. Ela estava se referindo ao Papa o tempo todo? "Então, como é que se casaram?"

"Porque seu Papa se tornou uma pessoa melhor. Ele se tornou mais agradável. Foi difícil no começo, mas, por fim, sua mãe ficou apaixonada por ele."

"Mas, Baba, o que isso tem a ver comigo e Yuuri?"

"O que estou tentando dizer, Vitya, é que ao longo do tempo as pessoas podem mudar. Você pode pensar que Yuuri é a pessoa certa agora, mas, conforme vocês dois envelhecerem, as coisas podem mudar e podem não acabar juntos." Ela se reclinou na cadeira para observar cuidadosamente a expressão de Viktor.

O jovem alfa ficou em silêncio, aproveitando o tempo para absorver aquelas palavras. "Acho... Que entendi."

Lilia assentiu e fez um movimento para se levantar. "Bem, seu tutor deve estar chegando em alguns minutos-"

"Mas ainda acho que você e o Deda estão errados."

Lilia parou, surpresa, e observou enquanto Viktor recuava e apontava um dedo para seu coração. "Eu sinto algo aqui, Baba. Sei que eu e Yuuri ficaremos juntos. Podemos mudar, mas sei que continuaremos unidos."  Viktor deu um pequeno sorriso. "Vou para a biblioteca.  Mas, depois, conte-me sobre como cortejar Yuuri, ok?"  Ele não esperou a resposta antes de sair da sala para pegar sua mochila.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Lilia entrou na sala de estudo do marido depois de colocar Viktor na cama. Ela abriu a porta para encontrar Yakov lendo um livro e bebendo um copo de conhaque. "Yasha?"

“Hm?" Ele virou os olhos e colocou o livro de lado. "Então, como foi?"

Lilia sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa dele. "Melhor do que a sua conversa, imagino.  Mas ele é persistente e teimoso."

"Hm, exatamente como o pai, então. Maldito bastardo, passando todos os seus defeitos para o filho."

"Yasha."

"Tudo bem, vou parar.  Então, o que acabou dizendo a ele?" Yakov pegou outra dose de conhaque.

"Bem, no final, acabei dando alguns conselhos sobre cortejo."

Yakov quase engasgou com sua bebida e tossiu.  "O quê?! Você está encorajando isso?"

"Não gosto de pensar nisso como 'encorajar', mas prefiro que o menino aprenda com a gente do que obtenha informações com outras fontes menos respeitáveis.  Você sabe que Vitya irá perguntar aos outros se não lhe dissermos nada."

Sua esposa tinha razão. "Tudo bem, então, o que disse a ele?"

"Depois do recital de balé de Yuuri, ele lhe dará um buquê. Prometi levá-lo ao florista amanhã, depois da aula, para que possa escolher as flores que quer e fazer a encomenda."

Yakov inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para um ponto aleatório no teto. "Estamos realmente fazendo isso. Deixando nosso neto cortejar algum ômega da classe dele antes mesmo da puberdade começar."

"Se for apenas uma fase, ela vai passar, Yasha. Afinal, as crianças gostam de imitar os adultos. Deixe Vitya brincar com isso. Isso o faz feliz e não está prejudicando ninguém. Neste fim de semana, vamos conhecer o tal Yuuri e sua família e poderemos ver por nós mesmos se tudo está bem."

Yakov tinha de admitir que estava curioso para ver como o ômega era. "Venha, vamos para a cama." Ele se levantou, pegou a mão de sua esposa e, então, subiram as escadas.

* * *

Antes que os alunos percebessem, outra semana chegou ao fim e o domingo chegou.  Yuuri estava sentado em um dos assentos da primeira fila depois de terminar o ensaio final com o grupo de sua idade.  No palco, os alunos das classes de nível juvenil começaram seus exercícios de aquecimento.

O ócio nunca foi seu aliado nestas situações e ele estava uma pilha de nervos enquanto a hora de seu recital se aproximava. Nem mesmo o pensamento de ver Viktor e receber seu primeiro presente de cortejo poderia acalmá-lo.  Durante a semana anterior, Viktor continuou tagarelando sobre o quão excitado estava para dar a Yuuri seu primeiro presente e assistir à sua performance.

Yuuri expirou profundamente quando começou a ficar inquieto.  Ah, estava realmente começando a se arrepender de ter convidado o Viktor.

"Yuuri, acalme-se."  Phichit aproximou-se quando percebeu que seu melhor amigo estava conseguindo entrar em pânico. Ele e Phichit estavam na classe pré-balé de Minako.  Era como haviam se conhecido nos dois anos antes de perceberem que Phichit também era estudante da Kubo Internacional, no primeiro dia de Yuuri. O beta deu-lhe um abraço.  "Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Mas e se estragar tudo na frente dele?  E se não for bem e ele descobrir que não quer mais se casar comigo?"  Yuuri gemeu e bateu as mãos contra suas bochechas. "E ele me disse que seus avós também querem me conhecer. E se não gostarem de mim? E a avó dele!"  Yuuri ofegou e agarrou os ombros de Phichit. "Phichit, ele me disse que a vó costumava ser uma das melhores bailarinas da Rússia! Ela vai pensar que sou tão ruim!"

"Ei, ei, ei, Yuuri, acalme-se!"

"Oh, eu nunca deveria ter convidado Viktor.  Foi uma péssima idéia!"

"Yuuri, vamos, você vai ser ótimo.  E mesmo que cometer um erro - o que não vai -, Viktor jamais voltará atrás sobre se casar com você. Lembra de como ele estava excitado para te cortejar?"

"Yuuri, Phichit, venham. Vamos sair pelos fundos e fazer alguns alongamentos", Minako chamou de canto. Ela viu os sinais reveladores dos nervos de Yuuri e sabia que o ômega precisava de uma distração.  Como esperava, Yuuri assentiu e se levantou, ansioso por ter algo para fazer.

Trinta minutos depois, Mari chegou junto à mãe. Ela segurava uma filmadora enquanto sua mãe levava sua própria câmera quando eles sentaram a algumas fileiras da frente. Ao redor deles, várias famílias já estavam começando a chegar.

"É uma pena que seu pai não pode vir", Hiroko suspirou enquanto elas se acomodavam.  Toshiya tivera de sair inesperadamente quando seu carregamento de linho fresco ligou para dizer que o caminhão havia quebrado. Normalmente, não teria considerado aquilo algo urgente, mas eles eram amigos de longa data da família que possuía o serviço de lavanderia que contratavam e Toshiya decidiu dirigir até lá para ajudar a consertar o caminhão.

"Tudo bem, Kaa-san, vou me certificar de gravar tudo para ele." Ela olhou para baixo para ligar a câmera de vídeo e verificou que o nível da bateria estava bom, antes de ouvir uma voz alta na parte de trás do auditório.

"Estou tão entusiasmado! Rápido, quero os assentos da primeira fila!"

Hiroko e Mari se viraram para ver um jovem correr no meio do corredor, com os cabelos prateados atrás dele balançando em seu habitual rabo-de-cavalo, carregando um grande buquê em seus braços. Era uma visão estranha, considerando que o buquê tinha metade de sua altura e devia estar obscurecendo um pouco sua visão enquanto ele abria caminho em frente.

"Vitya, mais devagar", uma mulher mais velha, vestindo um casaco cinza elegante, seguiu o menino, caminhando de braços dados com um homem que vestia um casaco e um chapéu de feltro. O casal tinha um ar digno e não parecia nada como aquela criança hiperativa, que colocou o buquê em um assento e passou a andar ao lado do palco na ponta dos pés, tentando olhar ao redor de um grupo de alunos, procurando por alguém. Seus guardiões tinham expressões bastante severas, mas não pareciam desagradáveis.

"Mas estou procurando Yuuri, Baba."

"Ele deve estar nos bastidores, Vitya, tenha paciência."  O homem sentou-se ao lado do assento com o buquê enquanto a mulher parou ao lado do corredor, examinando os estudantes de balé, que estavam repassando os movimentos de sua performance.

Hiroko inclinou-se para Mari e sussurrou: "Aquele é...?"

"Sim, é o Viktor.  E acho que esses são os seus avós?"

"Nesse caso, podemos nos apresentar, então", disse Hiroko alegremente.  Ela se levantou-se e chamou Viktor.  "Com licença, você disse que estava procurando Yuuri?"

Viktor e seus avós se viraram.  O jovem sorriu e ultrapassou sua avó para correr até a fila de Hiroko e Mari.  "Sim!  Você sabe onde ele está?"

Lilia caminhou atrás de Viktor e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.  "Vitya, olhe os modos."

"Opa. Desculpem."  O jovem corou um pouco e sorriu tímido antes de estender a mão para Hiroko.  A mulher riu enquanto apertava a pequena mão do menino.  "Sou Viktor Nikiforov. Sou o parceiro de Yuuri."  Desta vez, suas palavras fizeram Lilia ruborizar.  Mari podia ver o homem de antes levar uma mão ao rosto mediante as palavras de Viktor pelo canto dos olhos dela.

"O-oh, é mesmo?"  Hiroko foi pega de surpresa pelo comentário.  Ela direcionou seus olhos para a mulher, que parecia pedir desculpas, nervosa. Hiroko sentiu piedade dela e decidiu não levar em consideração as palavras de Viktor.  "Sou a mãe de Yuuri, Hiroko Katsuki", ela estendeu a mão para a mulher, que sorriu e a apertou.

"Lilia Feltsman.  Sou a avó de Viktor." Ela gesticulou para o marido, que se levantou e abriu caminho até eles, "e este é meu marido, Yakov."  Ele acenou com a cabeça em saudação.

Hiroko acariciou a cabeça de sua filha e alisou seus cabelos, sua mão descansando no ombro de Mari.  "Esta é Mari, minha filha mais velha."

A jovem adolescente endireitou a postura e olhou para Lilia e Yakov.  "Prazer em conhecê-los."  Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para Viktor, "Yuuri me falou muito sobre você."

Isso fez Viktor ficar excitado novamente.  "Sério?  Você sabe onde ele está?"

Lilia suspirou e enviou outro olhar de desculpas para Hiroko. "Peço desculpas pelo meu neto.  Só está muito entusiasmado para ver Yuuri e dar-lhe o buquê, o que eu já falei para ele", e, neste ponto, ela enfatizou suas palavras e apertou o ombro de Viktor como uma advertência, "tem que esperar até depois da apresentação."

Com essas palavras, as luzes diminuíram e Minako subiu ao palco com um microfone na mão, junto com uma mulher loira, mais jovem, e chamou a atenção de todos.  "Senhoras e senhores, em alguns minutos, nosso recital começará.  Eu sou Minako Okukawa e ensino o pré-balé e co-ensino as classes masculinas com Celestino Cialdini, aqui na Academia de Dança Willowbrook."

Minako passou o microfone para a outra mulher, "Eu sou Sarah Feldman e eu ensino a classe juvenil.  Gostaríamos de agradecer a todos os que tomaram seu tempo para comparecer à apresentação desta noite.  Começaremos com o balé, seguido pelas classes de sapateado, jazz e dança moderna.  Os alunos de nossas classes demostrarão orgulhosamente todo o trabalho que tiveram durante o verão inteiro. Fico feliz em dizer que muitos deles decidiram permanecer pelo resto do ano e tenho certeza de que todos nós esperamos seu crescimento contínuo nas artes cênicas."

O público bateu palmas quando Yakov e Lilia se despediram dos Katsukis e dirigiram Viktor de volta aos seus assentos na primeira fila.

"Bem, eles parecem uma família encantadora", Hiroko sussurrou para a filha quando as duas se sentaram.

"Mas onde estão os pais dele?" Mari se perguntou em voz alta.  Elas não conseguiram continuar a conversa, porém, pois a música começou a tocar e as cortinas se abriram, revelando uma fileira de lindas garotinhas com tutus cor-de-rosa e meias brancas.  À medida que as suaves notas de piano saíam através dos alto-falantes, as meninas levantaram os braços na quinta posição e atravessaram o palco.

Lilia suspirou enquanto observava as garotinhas girarem desajeitadamente.  Era tão fofo assistir quando as crianças estavam apenas começando a aprender os passos básicos. A nostalgia começou a assumir o controle quando recordou as boas lembranças de ensinar as classes mais jovens quando ainda era uma bailarina, e ela se aproximou para segurar a mão de Yakov.

"Eu senti falta disso", ela sussurrou para o marido.  Ele apertou a mão em resposta.

Os leves tons de flauta aumentaram na música instrumental e um grupo menor de meninos entrou e formou uma linha atrás das meninas.  No meio, Yuuri usava uma camisa branca apertada e calças de um azul escuro.  Ao lado dele, estava Phichit.

"Baba, Yuuri", Viktor agarrou seu braço e apontou para o jovem ômega com a outra mão. "E ao lado dele, é Phichit."

"Shh..." Lilia deu uma olhada em Yuuri, que pareceu profundamente concentrado ao executar um primeiro arabesco simples em conjunto com os outros meninos.  Ela ficou impressionada.  Dos meninos, ele realmente tinha uma boa forma e era gracioso, dada a idade.  O menino Phichit também era muito bom.

"Ele não é ótimo, Baba?" Viktor sussurrou um pouco mais baixo.  "Eu me pergunto por que não está usando os óculos."

Lilia suspeitava que Yuuri poderia simplesmente pular no palco e Viktor ainda ficaria bastante impressionado.  À medida que a música chegava ao fim, Minako subiu ao palco e gesticulou para os bailarinos, que se alinharam e se curvaram, seus alunos repetindo o movimento quando o público bateu palmas.

Viktor levantou-se e bateu mais alto.  "Yuuri!  Você foi ótimo!" Ele pulou para cima e para baixo e acenou com as mãos, tentando fazer com que Yuuri o visse. O jovem ômega parecia estar procurando a fonte da voz enquanto piscava por causa das luzes brilhantes do palco.  Viktor ficou impaciente e decidiu se levantar em sua cadeira, ignorando o grito de seus avós.

Minako deveria tê-lo visto, porém, enquanto se aproximou e sussurrou algo na orelha de Yuuri enquanto apontava para Viktor.   Yuuri apertou os olhos em sua direção e Viktor percebeu o momento em que seus olhos se encontraram por causa do rubor revelador que se espalhou por seu rosto.

"Vitya, desça agora mesmo!" Yakov sibilou.  Do outro lado de Viktor, Lilia segurou a mão do garoto para se certificar de que ele não cairia da cadeira.

Viktor assentiu com a cabeça, pulou da cadeira e se inclinou para pegar o buquê que havia escolhido para Yuuri no início da semana. "Certo, vou entregar agora!"

"Espere!" Yakov tentou agarrar seu neto, mas o jovem alfa era muito rápido, já se aproximando das outras famílias que estavam sentadas na primeira fila.

Um par de fileiras atrás, Mari observou o jovem alfa curiosamente enquanto segurava a filmadora.  "Espere um segundo, ele realmente vai...?" Ela parecia cética quando Viktor subiu os degraus localizados na borda do auditório, que levavam ao palco. "Oh, Deus, ele vai mesmo."

Sua mãe também deveria ter visto, pois ela sussurrou um "oh, céus" enquanto seus olhos arregalados seguiam Viktor, que corria na frente dos bailarinos do outro lado do palco, apertando o buquê nas duas mãos.  Yakov murmurava várias maldições russas enquanto Lilia segurava ambas as mãos em suas bochechas para cobrir o rubor de vergonha enquanto seus olhos seguiam os movimentos de Viktor.  Ao redor deles, vários membros do público começaram a rir do espetáculo, enquanto outros continuavam a aplaudir e animar os jovens alunos.

Yuuri observou incrédulo quando Viktor se dirigiu a ele.  "Yuuri, aqui! Meu primeiro presente de cortejo para você!" Viktor exclamou quando presenteou Yuuri com um buquê de magnólias, frésias e prímulas intercaladas com alguns ramos de pequenas flores brancas, unidas em um papel de lilás e um celofane claro. O pacote estava cuidadosamente amarrado com um laço amarelo brilhante.  Yuuri corou violentamente quando aceitou as flores, assustado porque eram muito mais pesadas do que esperava.  Viktor aproximou-se e ajudou a apoiar as flores com uma mão, a outra envolvendo-a num abraço de um só braço.

"Você foi ótimo, Yuuri!" Viktor disse acima do som do público.  "Você gostou do meu presente?"

Yuuri deslocou o buquê em seus braços para que pudesse ver o alfa mais claramente.  "Adorei, Viktor, obrigado. Obrigado por vir."  Ele sorriu para Viktor, que sorriu largamente em resposta.

De volta ao público, Hiroko furiosamente tirou uma foto depois da outra enquanto Mari ficava na ponta dos pés e dava zoom na filmadora para enquadrar Yuuri e Viktor.

"Seu pai tem que ver isso", disse Hiroko.  "Este Viktor é tão adorável!"

Mari riu enquanto olhava a imagem de seu irmão mais novo e do alfa na tela de sua filmadora.  "Você não pode nem ver Yuuri, Kaa-san! O buquê está tampando todo o seu rosto!"

Demorou um momento para o público se acalmar, mas, eventualmente, uma Minako risonha escoltou Yuuri e Viktor de volta à plateia para devolvê-los às suas respectivas famílias.  À medida que o restante do recital continuava, era fácil dizer quem realmente tinha roubado o show naquela noite.  Todas as famílias voltaram para casa naquela noite falando sobre a adorável cena de um garoto de cabelos muitos prateados que havia roubado o show, subindo ao palco e presenteando um dos jovens bailarinos com flores.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finais da Autora:**   
>  _“Deus, isso ficou longo, mas não consegui encontrar um bom lugar para parar antes do recital de balé do Yuuri. Espero que vocês gostem do pequeno lampejo de realidade que coloquei neste capítulo. Mas é claro que tive de finalizar com a parte fofa. Escolhi essas flores por um motivo, então fiquem à vontade para procurar o significado delas. A seguir: Viktor continua a cortejar seu Yuuri e os Feltmans ee os Katsukis se juntam para um jantar em família. Como sempre, fico no aguardo de ouvir o que acharam!”_


	5. Reunião das duas famílias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No qual Viktor termina a pesquisa sobre cortejar e a sua família e a de Yuuri se reúnem para um jantar na Pousada Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**
> 
> Precoce
> 
> **Tradução:** Renata  
>  **Revisão:** Giovanna e Letícia
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)
> 
> Boa leitura.

                                                               

  **Capítulo 05: Reunião das duas famílias**  

_Em que Viktor tem uma lista importante para fazer. Enquanto isso, os Katsukis e os Feltsmans chegam a um entendimento._

 

Quando Minako os conduziu para fora do palco, ela passou pela fileira de Viktor primeiro e deu a mão dele para Lilia. Viktor fez uma expressão confusa e tinha a intenção de seguir Yuuri até o seu lugar, mas sua avó o segurou firme. “Você pode vê-lo depois que todas as performances acabarem, Vitya.”  

O jovem alfa fechou a cara, mas consentiu, esperto o suficiente para não abusar da sorte. Ele cruzou os braços e assistiu o restante das performances, sem interesse, já que Yuuri não estava em nenhuma delas.

Enquanto isso, Yuuri havia sentado entre sua mãe e Mari, segurando o buquê cuidadosamente em seus braços. “Essas flores são muito bonitas, Yuuri-chan,” sua mãe sussurrou. “Nós teremos que achar um vaso para elas quando chegarmos em casa.”

Yuuri concordou e olhou para as flores, deixando de prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa no palco. Ele inspirou profundamente e sentiu o aroma de magnólias e frésias, traçando gentilmente a ponta de uma das prímulas em amarelo vivo.   

Uma vez que o programa noturno se deu por encerrado, as duas famílias se encontraram no corredor atrás do auditório. Viktor passou na frente de seus avós e estendeu a mão para segurar na de Yuuri. Ele começou a recontar a história de como tinha escolhido as flores no início daquela semana e como foi difícil para o mesmo manter isso em segredo. Mari, atrás de seu irmão mais novo, assistiu curiosa os dois interagindo . Minako estava de pé, ao lado de Hiroko, já tendo trocado a roupa de ballet para seu sobretudo marrom, cardigã azul e jeans e esperava por Lilia e Yakov se aproximarem.

Os olhos de Lilia se abrandaram depois de ver Viktor conversando com Yuuri, os dois em seu próprio mundinho. “Eu gostaria de agradecê-los por ter nos convidado para a apresentação de Yuuri. Sinto muito pela a cena que o meu neto causou esta noite.”

“Imagina, eu achei que foi adorável. Eles se tornaram tão próximos, estou feliz que Yuuri encontrou outro bom amigo em sua escola nova.” Hiroko lhe deu um sorriso gentil enquanto observava silenciosamente Yuuri, que concordava com algo que Viktor estava dizendo.

Minako aproveitou o lapso momentâneo na conversa para limpar a garganta antes de se dirigir a Lilia, “Eu devo dizer, Sra. Baronovskaya, que estamos muito honrados de tê-la conosco essa noite. Eu sempre admirei o seu trabalho.”

“Foi um prazer, Sra. Okukawa. Você é uma grande artista. Eu fui uma das juízas durante o seu Prix Benois de la Danse. E por favor, só Lilia está bom. Já faz muito tempo desde que eu fui chamada pelo meu nome de solteira.”

Um rosa suave surgiu nas bochechas de Minako enquanto os seus olhos se arregalaram. “Você lembra de mim?”

“Eu sabia que você me parecia familiar assim entrou no palco e no momento que você se apresentou, eu lembrei.”

Minako brilhou de alegria com o reconhecimento e simplesmente acenou sua cabeça em resposta, seu sorriso bem grande.

“Você e seu neto gostariam de se juntar a nós para jantar alguma noite dessas? Se amanhã não fosse dia de escola, até poderíamos recebê-los hoje, mas seria melhor adiar para outro dia. Para que esses dois não passem da hora de dormir.”

Lilia se virou com um olhar questionador para Yakov. O mesmo encolheu os ombros e concordou.

“Baba, Deda, podemos ir? Por favoooor? Eu quero ver a casa do Yuuri!” Viktor deveria estar escutando pois ele rapidamente se infiltrou na conversa e agarrou a ponta da manga de sua avó.

“Bem, não gostaríamos de incomodar...”

“Por favor, o prazer será nosso. Ficaríamos felizes de receber vocês.”

“Baba~” Viktor começou a choramingar e a se balançar para frente e para trás, ainda segurando o braço dela.

Lilia deu um suspiro exasperado, mas carinhoso na direção de Viktor e segurou suas mãos. “Nesse caso eu não vejo porque não. Que dia ficaria melhor?”

“Será que nesta sexta-feira à noite estaria bem? Pelo menos eles não têm aula no dia seguinte.”

“Então não haverá problemas.” Yakov disse. “Nós podemos reagendar as lições de Viktor com o seu tutor facilmente.”

“E é claro, os pais de Viktor também estão convidados. Adoraríamos conhecê-los.”

Houve um momento de hesitação e então, “Ah, receio que será apenas eu e Yakov acompanhando Viktor,” Lilia disse quando sentiu Viktor e Yakov ficarem tensos do seu lado.

Hiroko e Minako perceberam que havia algo de errado, mas felizmente foram salvas por Yuuri. “Eu mal posso esperar!” O ômega disse assim que foi até Viktor para lhe dar um abraço, a primeira vez que ele mesmo iniciou o contato. “Vamos nos divertir tanto, Viktor!” A rigidez desapareceu do garoto mais alto e ele sorriu de volta e confirmou, ansioso mais uma vez ao pensar no novo encontro para brincarem .

“Nossa família administra a Pousada do Lago no Lago Crystal,” disse Hiroko. “Logo depois do Parque da Cidade.”

“Nós estamos familiarizados com essa área. A que hora gostaria que chegássemos?”

“Talvez por volta das seis horas. Não esperamos por hóspedes no próximo final de semana, então devemos ter bastante espaço na nossa sala de jantar.”

“Nos vemos mais tarde então. Obrigada novamente. Diga boa noite, Vitya.” Lilia falou enquanto puxava a mão de Viktor para enfatizar a urgência de irem embora.

“Boa noite, Yuuri! Boa noite Sra. Katsuki, professora de ballet do Yuuri e Mari! Até amanhã, Yuuri!” Viktor assegurou enquanto ia embora até o estacionamento para convidados com seus avós. Os Katsukis e Minako acenaram adeus e andaram na direção oposta para seguir Minako até o estacionamento reservado a funcionários onde ela tinha deixado o seu Camry.

“Uau.” Minako respirou. “Eu nunca soube que Lilia Baranovskaya tinha se casado. E pensar que ela é avó do Viktor! Eu tenho que dizer que o Viktor deve ter puxado o outro lado da família, pois não vejo qualquer semelhança.”

“Eu estou curiosa em saber porque os pais dele não podem vir, é uma pena.”

Mari deixou os adultos conversarem enquanto observava seu irmão segurar o bouquet, tocando algumas pétalas levemente. “Você foi muito bem, Yuuri.”

“Obrigado.” E sorriu. “Eu queria fazer meu melhor já que eu sabia que Viktor estava lá.”

“Ele parece ser bem legal.”

“Eu te disse.” E riu triunfante com a confissão de sua irmã quando seus olhos miraram um pequeno cartão branco aninhado entre as flores. Ele esticou sua mão para apanhá-lo e rapidamente reconheceu a letra bagunçada de Viktor.

_Querido Yuuri,_

 

_Espero que você goste do meu primeiro presente para te cortejar! Eu tenho mais!_

 

_Com amor,_

_Viktor._

A cara de Yuuri quase se partiu com o tamanho de seu sorriso. Ele colocou o cartão de volta e balançou seus pés pra lá e para cá. Ele teria abraçado as flores se não estivesse com medo de esmagar as mesmas. Ser cortejado era tão divertido! Ele mal podia esperar pelos outros presentes que Viktor tinha reservado.

 

* * *

 

Hiroko levantou de seu lugar no sofá mais tarde naquela noite quando escutou um carro chegar na garagem. Ela abriu a porta da frente para encontrar o seu marido andando na passagem que leva a entrada, parecendo meio cansado. Haviam algumas manchas de graxa em seu suéter azul marinho e um borrão em sua bochecha esquerda, mas fora isso ele aparentava estar bem.

“Yuuri ainda está acordado? Eu sinto muito por ter pedido a apresentação dele.” Ele tirou seus sapatos, os colocou na sapateira perto da porta e alongou os braços.

Sua esposa sorriu e se aproximou para limpar a sujeira em sua bochecha com um lenço. “Eu acabei de colocar ele e Mari para dormir. Ele ainda deve estar acordado, mas é melhor deixá-lo descansar. Tem escola amanhã. Como está o caminhão de Lee?”

Toshiya se espreguiçou e bocejou “Na verdade nós conseguimos consertar bem rápido, mas pela hora eu já sabia que o recital devia estar quase no fim. Então eu fiquei para ajudá-los a distribuírem para outros clientes. Nossos lençóis estão no porta-malas do carro, eu vou pegá-los amanhã. Então, como foi a apresentação do Yuuri?”

“Ele foi ótimo! Você mesmo pode ver; Mari gravou tudo e eu tirei várias fotos. Nós também conhecemos Viktor e os avós dele. A criança é tão meiga, ele até deu flores para o Yuuri.”

“É mesmo?”

Hiroko confirmou. “Venha, eu posso te mostrar o vídeo. Mas primeiro você deveria comer. Os avós são adoráveis, somente um pouco rígidos, mas é óbvio que eles amam o Viktor.”

“Então o Yuuri fez um bom amigo?”

“Acho que sim. Eu os convidei para jantar essa sexta-feira. Imaginei que seria bom, já que não fará mal se as crianças forem dormir um pouco mais tarde e não temos nenhuma reserva para o final de semana.”

“Essa é uma ótima ideia. Eu gostaria de conhecer esse garoto Viktor eu mesmo. É bom que Yuuri está fazendo mais amigos. Eu nunca o vi ficar ansioso para ir para escola antes.” Ele se sentou a mesa e Hiroko foi em sua direção com uma tigela reaquecida de udon.

“Você acredita que o Viktor se apresentou para mim como o companheiro de Yuuri?” Hiroko deu uma gargalhada.

“É sério?”

“Se bem que é muito bonitinho, essa paixonite de infância que os dois tem.” Hiroko serviu uma xícara de chá para si mesma enquanto assistia seu marido comer. “Mas eu tenho que admitir, eu não acho que a minha paixãozinha era tão séria assim. Nunca nos referimos ao outro como companheiros, apesar de brincarmos de casinha.”

“Eu também não me lembro de ter feito algo parecido. Crianças costumam reparar nas coisas; esse Viktor deve estar imitando os seus pais ou algo assim. Você está preocupada?”

“Não exatamente. Digo, eu os observei interagindo pessoalmente e tudo é tão inocente. Eu posso afirmar que seus avós estavam envergonhados e eles não parecem do tipo de ficar controlando o Viktor, não que eu ache que ele faria algo inapropriado. É difícil imaginá-los fazendo alguma coisa ruim quando os dois são tão jovens.”

“Eu acho que você está certa e nós podemos conversar com os avós quando vierem aqui. Mas e quanto aos pais dele?”

As sobrancelhas de Hiroko franziram. “Esse é o problema. Parece que são afastados deles. Eu estendi o convite para os pais de Viktor, mas isso deixou o clima estranho. Eles simplesmente me disseram que os pais dele não poderiam ir.”

“Isso é intrigante. Talvez a gente aprenda mais sobre eles nesta sexta.” A noite seguiu calmamente para o casal. Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, Yuuri dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, enrolado de lado, de frente para as flores que sua mãe deixou em um vaso de porcelana em sua cabeceira.

 

* * *

 

 

“Então o seu papai fez uma pintura da sua mamãe como um de seus presentes de cortejo?” Viktor perguntou Leo durante o recreio naquela terça-feira. Os dois estavam sentados nas estátuas de golfinhos perto dos escorregas.

Leo afirmou e olhou para o outro lado do parquinho, olhando Guang Hong mostrar Yuuri e Phichit alguma coisa que ele tinha pegado do chão. “Aham. Ele é um artista, então fez uma pintura da minha mãe. Ela a pendurou na nossa sala de estar.”

Viktor fez cara feia enquanto escrevia as ideias em seu caderno. Leo esticou seu pescoço, curioso para olhar por cima de seu ombro.

“Uau, você realmente está sério sobre esse negócio de cortejar, não está?” Ele leu a lista de Viktor que até agora tinha alguns itens

_Cortejar o Yuuri. Ideias para presente:_

  * __Georgi:_ _Flores_ _\- feito! :)__


  * _Georgi:_ _Jóias_ _, mas não jóias de verdade - ainda preciso pensar em outra coisa!_


  * _Guang Hong: Pelúcia_


  * _Leo: Fazer uma pintura do Yuuri_



“Mas é claro que estou! Eu tenho que provar que eu sou o melhor alfa para o Yuuri e então poderemos ser felizes para sempre!”

“Me avise se você precisar de ajuda, talvez eu possa te emprestar alguns materiais de pintura do meu pai.”

“Está tudo bem, eu posso pedir para a Baba comprar para mim. Obrigado, Leo!” Viktor apertou a sua caneta e se pôs de pé, agora procurando por Mila. Ele estava pergunto aos poucos para seus amigos sobre ideias de cortejo, enquanto Yuuri estava ocupado. E até agora, sua lista ainda estava muito pequena. Olhou ao redor do playground e viu Mila ao lado de uma beta da turma deles. Virando-se, viu que Yuuri estava olhando algumas fotos polaroids que o Phichit havia tirado no início da semana. Satisfeito que não ia ser notado, Viktor andou até Mila com o caderno em mãos.

“Oi, Mila.” Ele acenou, cumprimentando-a e sorriu levemente para a beta.

“Ei, Viktor, você conhece a Yuuko, não é?” Mila apontou para a garota baixinha que estava do seu lado. A beta sorriu de volta. “Tudo bem?”

“Eu queria que você me ajudasse com alguma ideia de como cortejar.”

“Oooh, você está cortejando o Yuuri?” Yuuko perguntou, as tranças balançando enquanto ela saltava e ficava na ponta do pé. “Eu acho que isso é ótimo! Vocês dois são muito fofinhos juntos.” Ela deu uma piscadinha para Viktor.

Ele corou com o elogio. “Obrigada, você tem ideias também? Só tenho algumas e eu preciso fazer um bom trabalho para que o Yuuri possa casar comigo.”

Yuuko jorrou de alegria, “Aww isso é tão fofo! Me deixe pensar, me deixe pensar...” Ela colocou um dedo nos lábios.

Conforme ela refletia, Mila sugeriu “E se você cozinhar alguma coisa pra ele?”     

Viktor hesitou. “Hum… Se bem que eu realmente não sei cozinhar…”

“Bem, minha mamãe disse que o caminho para o coração de alguém é através da comida. Ela ama cozinhar, então sempre faz os pratos favoritos do pai. Eu tenho certeza que você pode sempre pedir pra sua Baba ou Deda para te ajudar.”

“Na verdade, temos um chefe que prepara a comida para nós. Baba e Deda não cozinham muito.”

“Então, isso é ainda melhor! Você tem alguém que cozinha como profissão, estou certa de que você pode fazer com que ele te ajude facilmente.”

“Hum, ok...” Ele anotou a ideia, mas não podia evitar sentir como se estivesse trapaceando. Ele deveria fazer algo por conta própria, não?

“Ah, eu tenho uma agora, que tal um poema de amor, Viktor?” Yuuko estalou seus dedos assim que a ideia lhe veio à mente. “Escreva um poema sobre quanto você ama o Yuuri. Se as pessoas fazem isso no dia dos namorados, então deve ser um bom presente de cortejo, não é?”

“Essa é boa, obrigada Yuuko!” Viktor concordou feliz e empolgado por aumentar a sua lista quando anotava a ideia. Ele estava aliviado. Comparada com as ideias do Leo e de Mila, um poema parecia bem mais fácil já que não tinha a menor noção de como pintar ou cozinhar.

Na quinta-feira, Viktor conseguiu achar Chris sozinho enquanto a maioria de seus amigos estavam brincando de pega-pega. Chris tinha ficado cansado e estava recuperando o fôlego, encostado em uma árvore. Viktor fingiu que também precisava de um descanso.

“Ei, Chris, tem um minuto?”

O outro alfa ainda se encontrava ofegante, mas acenou, tentando regularizar a sua respiração lentamente. “Sim, só me dê um segundo…” Ele se permitiu sentar ao pé da árvore. Depois de alguns segundo finalmente se pronunciou, “O que foi?”

“Eu esperava que você me desse algumas ideias para cortejar o Yuuri.”  Viktor pegou o seu caderno e o abriu numa página marcada. Entregou-a para Chris que franziu a testa e leu curiosamente.

“A sua lista me parece estar boa, até agora.”

“Você consegue pensar em mais alguma coisa?”

“Hmm... ” Chris ficou quieto por um momento. “Que tal uma massagem?”

Viktor o encarou incrédulo. “Uma massagem. De onde você tirou essa ideia?”

“Bem, recentemente o meu primo mais velho estava cortejando uma garota do ensino médio que ele faz parte. Disse que é muito sério. Ele estava na frente da minha casa com o amigo dele e eu os escutei conversando. A sua namorada sempre reclama que os músculos dela estão doloridos porque ela faz parte do time de natação, então ele faz massagem nela o tempo todo. ”

“Ok… Eu não sei se o Yuuri vai gostar se os músculos dele não doerem.” Viktor olhou em volta e viu Yuuri nós balanços com a Yuuko, que tinha se juntado ao grupo há pouco tempo. Ele nunca aparentava estar sentindo dor.

Enquanto isso, Chris observava Mila ser perseguida na brincadeira por Georgi antes de se virar para ir atrás de Phichit, Leo e Guang Hong. “Então, eu acho que ainda seria uma boa opção, pois o meu primo diz que deixa os ômegas no clima para fazer outras coisas divertidas e ir para a segunda base.”

“Que outras coisas divertidas? E o que é segunda base?” Viktor perguntou, desnorteado.

Chris encolheu os ombros, “Eu não sei porque a minha mãe foi lá e deu um cascudo na cabeça dele por falar esse tipo de coisa na minha frente. Quando ela foi embora, eu o perguntei o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo e ele disse que eu vou descobrir quando ficar mais velho.”

“Ugh, eu odeio quando gente mais velha diz isso.”

“Não é? É tão irritante, ele fala isso o tempo todo. Mal posso esperar para envelhecer.” Os dois compartilharam um suspiro mútuo de sofrimento. Todavia, Viktor anotou a ideia mesmo assim.

Era sexta-feira quando Viktor foi capaz de abordar Phichit sozinho. Ele era o mais difícil de estar desacompanhado, já que o mesmo não tendia a se afastar muito de Yuuri. No entanto, a sorte estava do lado de Viktor naquele dia quando ouviu o beta dizer que estava indo de volta à classe para pegar mais filme para polaroid que ele tinha deixado em sua mesa. Ele seguiu Phichit e o encontrou no seu caminho de volta ao pátio.

“Oi Viktor, você não precisava ter vindo também.”

“Na verdade, eu estava querendo conversar com você a sós, é por isso.”

“Ah, sério? Por quê?” Então o sorriso de Phichit se tornou malicioso. “É por causa do Yuuri?”

Viktor tossiu e se esticou, inconscientemente tentando parecer mais alto. “Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, você tem que me prometer que não vai contar nada ao Yuuri.”

“Hmm...” Phichit demonstrou pensar na proposta. “Ok, tudo bem. Contanto que não seja algo ruim.”

“Nunca!”

“Ok!” Phichit lançou-lhe um sorriso. “Então é sobre o que? Me conta, me conta!”

Viktor pegou o seu caderno e folheou até achar a página. “Eu queria que você me desse algumas ideias para cortejar o Yuuri. Eu já perguntei todo mundo.”

“Oooh… Bom, eu tenho algumas ideias.”

Mais de uma ideia? Isso é ótimo! “Incrível, no que você está pensando?” Viktor apertou a ponta de sua caneta, pronto para tomar nota.  

“Você pode levá-lo pra sair em algum lugar! Alguém já falou isso?”

“Não.” Ele anotou. “Tipo onde?”

“Talvez um cinema? Vocês podem comer fora depois. Então você poderia levar ele pra brincar num parque ou algo do tipo.”

“Essa parece-me uma ótima ideia para fazer no final de semana. O que mais?”

“Bem, meu pai deu uma herança de família para a minha mãe, antes de se casarem.”

“O que é uma herança de família?”

“Algo especial passado de geração em geração na sua família. Tipo os seus bisavós deram pro seus avós, que deram para os seus pais e então deram pra você.”

“Ooh...” Viktor se distraiu, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Deve ter algo que ele possa dar, só devia pedir a permissão de seu Deda antes. “Obrigado. Isso é tudo?”

“Sim, eu te aviso se pensar em outra coisa.”

“Obrigado Phichit, você é o melhor!”

O beta sorriu e deu um empurrão suave no seu ombro. “Agora anda, vamos voltar, você vai na frente para o Yuuri não ficar desconfiado.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor estava praticamente saltando as escadas assim que as aulas terminaram, já que hoje ele estaria se juntando a Yuuri na ida para casa. A Sra. Katsuki tinha ligado na noite anterior, propondo a ideia dele ir junto de Yuuri para que eles pudessem brincar antes do jantar. Ele estava extasiado quando Baba deu permissão, embora seu Deda tenha resmungando com ele por não ter feito o seu dever de casa antes.

Yuuri sorriu vendo o quão feliz Viktor estava conforme os dois caminhavam juntos até o carro de Minako.

“Olá Yuuri, Viktor!” Minako os chamou pela janela do carro.

“Oi, Minako-sensei!” Viktor tinha pego o hábito de chamá-la da mesma maneira que o Yuuri, o que divertia Minako profundamente. Mari abriu as portas e deslocou-se para dar espaço a Yuuri e Viktor. Assim que as crianças colocaram o cinto de segurança, ligou o carro e dirigiu até a casa dos Katsukis.

“Você está animado, Viktor?” Minako perguntou do banco da frente.

“Muito animado! Eu não posso esperar para ver a sua casa, Yuuri. Obrigado por me receber”

“Claro, eu queria te ver, já que não conseguimos sair no último final de semana.”

“Ah, eu amei ir ao seu recital. Você estava ótimo, até minha Baba disse isso! E mais, eu tenho que te dar o primeiro presente. Não se esqueça, eu tenho outro e vou te dar mais tarde.” Viktor piscou e acariciou sua mochila.

Minako arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou os dois pelo retrovisor. “O que é isso sobre presentes? Eu estou esquecendo do aniversário de alguém?”

Viktor virou-se na direção dela, empolgado, “Eu estou dando ao Yuuri presentes de cortejo para que a gente possa casar.”

Minako desatou a rir, “Ah céus, vocês dois! Os seus pais sabem disso, Yuuri?”

O ômega piscou e enrubesceu. Abaixando a sua cabeça.

“Eu vou interpretar isso como um ‘não’. Meu deus, vocês nunca deixam de me surpreender. É isso que as flores significam, Viktor?”

“Sim! E está tudo bem, Minako-sensei, eu posso contar aos pais de Yuuri mais tarde. Meu papai sempre disse que um bom alfa não guarda segredos da família, e a família do Yuuri é como se fosse minha agora já que somos companheiros.”

“Eu tenho certeza que os pais de Yuuri ficarão contentes de ouvir isso,” Minako reprimiu o riso de sua própria piada interna ao mesmo tempo que Mari lhe lançava um olhar indiferente.

A viagem até a casa de Yuuri foi um pouco mais longa que o esperado. Viktor olhava a janela de vez em quando para descobrir que estavam em um subúrbio tranquilo com as casas cada vez mais distantes. Eles passaram por vários monumentos históricos e pontos de referência e também pelo Parque da Cidade que ele sabia que seus avós frequentavam as vezes para caminhar nos finais de semana. Minako fez uma curva em uma estrada sinuosa e puderam ver uma placa de madeira que dizia “Pousada do Lago” pendurada na entrada de um caminho de pedra. Altos espruces e pinheiros rodeavam todo o lugar até que eles pararam em frente a um chalé de estilo vitoriano.

“E aqui estamos nós~” Minako cantarolou conforme estacionava e saia de dentro do carro.   

Viktor empurrou a sua porta e segurou a mão de Yuuri para ajudá-lo a descer do carro enquanto Mari saia pelo outro lado.

“Ah, mas que cavalheiro!” Minako aplaudiu. “Venham, vamos entrar.”

Enquanto isso, Viktor esticou sua cabeça para dar uma olhada nas árvores que cercavam o gramado. “Uau, eu não sabia que você morava em uma floresta, Yuuri! A sua casa é tão legal!”

“Espere até ver o lago nos fundos.”, Mari disse, andando ao lado de Yuuri.

Os olhos de Viktor se arregalaram. “Uou, você vive à beira de um lago!?”

Mari riu. “É, daí que vem o nome ‘Pousada do Lago’. Não é muito criativo, mas meu pai manteve o mesmo nome da época que o tio dele era dono daqui.”

Viktor afastou-se e deixou que Minako, Mari e Yuuri entrassem primeiro. Ele apreciou a decoração interna da pequena, mas acolhedora casa. Tinha vários quadros de paisagens pendurados na sala de entrada, mas ele conseguia ver algumas fotos de família no corredor que ia até escadas.

“Você que ir nos fundos?”

“Sim, eu quero ver o lago!”

Minako os chamou da sala de estar, “Tenham cuidado, ok? Não cheguem muito perto do lago, eu não quero ter que pescar vocês dois!”

“Não se preocupe, Minako-sensei, vamos nos comportar!”

“Aham, vamos nos comportar!” Viktor respondeu enquanto permitia que Yuuri pegasse em sua mão e o puxasse para porta dos fundos que dava acesso a um deck.

Mari estava certa, o quintal--se isso poderia ser chamado de quintal, tinha uma vista ainda melhor. A casa estava localizada em uma leve ladeira, que terminava em uma doca que se estendia alguns metros para dentro do lago. Tinha uma canoa e dois caiaques amarrados no final, balançando-se gentilmente na água. Ele podia ver um grande galpão distante deles com vários remos enfileirados ao lado. E por alguns metros de onde eles estavam, tinham três mesas de piquenique e bancos. Viktor virou seu olhar para o outro lado do quintal para ver uma rede de vôlei e uma cesta de basquete portátil, que tinha sacos de areia extras na sua base.

Enquanto eles desciam as escadas do deck, Viktor viu um um pequeno jardim cercado com algumas flores, porém tinham muito mais vegetais. Yuuri seguiu o seu olhar e explicou, “Minha mãe gosta de cultivar alguns dos nossos vegetais.”

“Eu acho isso maneiro. Na minha casa também temos um jardim, mas são apenas flores.”

Os dois andaram até um um balanço de madeira perto do lago e subiram nele, voltando o olhar para água. Eles se sentaram em silêncio por um tempo, Yuuri deixando com que Viktor absorvesse a vista. Depois de alguns momentos, Viktor expirou, “Esse lugar é incrível, Yuuri, você deve se divertir muito aqui.”

Yuuri sorriu de maneira envergonhada e chutou os pés, para frente e para trás, dando movimento ao balanço. “Eu também gosto daqui, mas fica chato, depois de um tempo perde a graça. Eu só fico em casa agora.”

“Se eu morasse aqui, eu teria aventuras todos os dias!”

Yuuri soutou uma risadinha e Viktor sorriu, o alcançando para segurar sua mão. “Mas é sério, olha!” Ele apontou para um pequeno pontinho no lado oposto do lago. “Está vendo aquelas terras? É onde o reino sombrio está. Uma bruxa malvada vive lá e nós precisamos proteger nosso castelo de seus poderes malignos! Porque se não, tudo no jardim da sua mamãe vai morrer e todos no reino irão passar fome.”

Os olhos de Yuuri arregalaram e ele arfou, começando a entrar na história, “Como vamos impedi-la?”

“Isso é fácil, eu tenho uma varinha mágica,” Ele se abaixou e pegou um longo graveto do chão e começou a balançar. “A única varinha que pode conjurar feitiços fortes o suficiente para derrotar a bruxa!”

“E eu? O que eu faço?”

“Você pode ser o melhor cavaleiro do reino.”

Yuuri gargalhou e jogou sua cabeça para trás, olhando o céu através das fendas no toldo de madeira.

“Ah, antes que eu esqueça,” Viktor disse, pegando a mochila que tinha carregava consigo. “Você está pronto para seu segundo presente?”   

“Sim, por favor!” Ele olhou atentamente conforme Viktor abria a bolsa e tirava o item de dentro dela.

Viktor segurou um grande pacote, embrulhado em papel de seda verde e o deu para Yuuri. O ômega pegou em suas mãos e sentiu algo macio por dentro. Não lhe espantava que Viktor foi capaz de apertá-lo dentro da mochila. “Vá em frente, Yuuri, abra!”      

“Ok.” O som de papel sendo rasgado soou no ambiente onde estavam. “Ah, é tão fofo!” Yuuri suspirou na direção do poodle de pelúcia marrom. “Oh, o que é isso?” Ele notou uma pequena fenda na coluna do cachorrinho.     

“É também uma caixa de lenços de papel, aí você pode colocar lenços dentro. Você gostou?”

“Gostei, eu amo cachorros! Muito obrigado, Viktor!” Yuuri irradiava felicidade, aninhando-se a pelagem da pelúcia contra sua bochecha e inalou o seu perfume profundamente. Tinha o forte cheiro de Viktor.

“Eu sempre quis um cachorro também. E tenho uma pelúcia parecida em casa.” Ele sorriu satisfeito ao ver Yuuri impressionado com o seu presente. Esse negócio de cortejar era moleza!

 

* * *

 

 

“Mas que lugar encantador eles possuem,” Lilia disse algumas horas mais tarde, quando ela saiu de dentro do carro, pegando na mão de Yakov.

“Eu só rezo para que esse jantar ocorra tranquilamente. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é o nosso neto fazendo outra cena.”

Os dois subiram os degraus da entrada e Yakov pressionou a campainha. Depois de alguns momentos, a porta se abriu revelando Hiroko. “Sejam bem-vindos!” Ela os cumprimentou, se afastando brevemente para deixá-los entrar.

Lilia reparou que os sapatos estavam perto das portas e fez menção de perguntar se eles deveriam retirar os próprios, mas Hiroko balançou a cabeça.

“Por favor, sintam-se livres para continuar de calçados, todos os hóspedes da pousada usam sapatos aqui dentro. É só um costume nosso que é difícil de se quebrar.”

“Você tem uma casa tão adorável, Hiroko. Como estão as crianças?”

“Obrigada! Viktor e Yuuri comeram com Mari mais cedo. Os dois se divertiram muito brincando lá fora. Se cansaram tanto que caíram no sono enquanto assistiam alguns desenhos. O meu marido os carregou até o andar de cima, para dormirem no quarto do Yuuri.”

“Me desculpe pelo incômodo.”

“Ora, não é nenhum incômodo, de verdade.” Hiroko adentrou a sala de jantar e fez um gesto para a maior mesa do cômodo, que já estava posta com toda a comida. Minako e Toshiya se levantaram quando viram os convidados. “ _Anata_ , esses são Lilia e Yakov.”

Toshiya fez seu caminho até os mesmo e apertou a mão dos dois. “Sou Toshiya. É um grande prazer conhecê-los.”

“O prazer é nosso.” Lilia deu um leve sorriso quando apertou sua mão. Toshiya puxou a cadeira para ela e guiou Yakov para se sentar ao lado dela. Lilia acenou para Minako que estava à sua frente. “É bom vê-la novamente.”

“Igualmente, Lilia.” Sorriu, ainda incapaz de acreditar que estava chamando um de seus ídolos de infância pelo primeiro nome.

“Espero que vocês não tenham nos aguardado por muito tempo.” Yakov falou no mesmo momento em que olhava para os pratos em sua frente.

“Nem um pouco. Afinal de contas, nós concordamos que seria às seis horas. Deu para preparar tudo a seu tempo, já que eu também coloquei alguns acompanhamentos extras.”

“Obrigada novamente por nos receber.” Lilia proferiu quando uma salada foi passada para Yakov. O mesmo olhou curiosamente para o molho de gergelim, mas o derramou nas verduras antes de passar pra ela.

“E nós estamos felizes por recebê-los aqui. Com o nosso Yuuri e Viktor sendo tão bons amigos, eu imaginei que seria bom nos conhecermos. Os dois se divertiram tanto mais cedo.” Hiroko sorriu enquanto segurava um bule. “Chá verde?” Ela ofereceu a Yakov primeiro.

“Sim, por favor. Obrigada”

“Aqui é um lugar tão agradável. Yakov e eu vamos caminhar as vezes, perto do Parque da Cidade.” Mas nunca tínhamos entrado nessa estrada antes.”

“Eu não estou surpreso, essa é uma cidade pacata.” Toshiya explicou conforme sua esposa servia chá para Lilia. “Mas nós temos um bom negócio, já que não há uma grande cadeia de hotéis nessa área. Muitas pessoas gostam de vir aqui por causa dos monumentos históricos e preferem uma pequena pousada familiar. A vista do lago é a atração principal.”

“A sua família viveu sempre aqui?” Yakov perguntou.

“Não, moramos no Japão até a Mari completa 5 anos. Meu tio costumava administrar a pousada junto com a minha tia, mas depois que ele faleceu minha tia decidiu dá-la para nós, uma vez ela preferiu se mudar para o Havaí, onde os meus primos moram. Naquela época, nós tínhamos um negócio de termas no Japão, mas não havia clientes o suficiente para mantê-lo funcionando. E então nos mudamos para cá. Minako mesmo, veio cerca de um ano depois da gente. Mas e quanto a vocês e o Viktor?”

Yakov deu um gole em seu chá e abaixou a xícara. “Viktor nasceu na cidade de Nova York, mas seus pais se mudaram para cá depois de procurar um lugar mais tranquilo para criá-lo. Inicialmente, Lilia e eu viemos para cá de viagem algum tempo depois, mas quando o pai dele teve que voltar para a Rússia por causa de negócios, nós ficamos para cuidar do Vitya.”

A dúvida implícita pairou no ar. Lilia finalmente resolveu falar para deixar tudo mais claro. “A mãe de Vitya, nossa Katya, morreu há praticamente um ano.” Ela tocou o braço de Yakov em um gesto de conforto quando sentiu seu marido ficar tenso ao seu lado com a menção da filha.

Só houve o som de talheres caindo e Minako murmurou uma desculpa.

“Ah meu deus, eu sinto muito!” Hiroko arfou. “Pobre Viktor! Eu sou tão grata que vocês estão lá por ele.”

“O neto de vocês é muito forte por passar por algo assim sendo tão jovem.” Toshiya disse, franzindo o rosto. “Minhas condolências.”

“Obrigado. Pra ser honesto, nosso Vitya não vem lidando bem com a perda já faz alguns meses. Ele era muito próximo da mãe.”

“Mas é claro, não há laço mais forte como o de mãe e filho.”

Yakov deu um suspiro melancólico, o que o fez parecer vários anos mais velho. “Ele se recusava a sair do quarto nos primeiros dois meses, não importa o quanto tentássemos tirá-lo de lá. E mesmo depois disso, ele era apenas uma sombra do que costumava ser, apenas seguindo uma rotina. Ele mal falava uma palavra. Somente no último mês, aproximadamente, que ele começou a agir como antes.”

Lilia deu um sorriso triste. “É por isso que estávamos tão felizes quando ele e o Yuuri viraram amigos. Viktor progrediu tanto nessas últimas semanas e nós achamos que grande parte disso é por causa do seu filho.”

“E nós também estamos felizes que Yuuri tornou-se amigo do Viktor. Veja bem, o nosso filho,” e nisso os olhos de Hiroko fitaram os do marido, que a encorajou com um aceno de cabeça. “Nosso Yuuri sempre foi um menino ansioso. Mesmo jovem, ele sempre se sentiu pressionado para se sair bem e não lida muito bem com obstáculos ou fracassos. Nós sempre fizemos o máximo para encorajar e apoiar ele. Seu filho tem feito maravilhas em deixar o Yuuri se sentir à vontade na aula. É a primeira que vemos ele ficar tão impaciente para ir a escola.”  

Lilia concordou e estava grata pela afeição sobre a amizade de Yuuri e Viktor ser mútua nas duas famílias. Ela decidiu falar sobre o outro elefante na sala. “Eu acredito que vocês estão cientes sobre essa brincadeira de cortejamento que eles estão fazendo, estou correta?”

Hiroko deu uma risadinha e seu marido sorriu. “Ah, sim, Minako nos informou sobre isso mais cedo. E o próprio Viktor nos contou que estava cortejando o Yuuri para que eles pudessem se casar.”

Lilia rapidamente interveio. “Por favor, compreendam que nós podemos assegurar que nada… Inapropriado irá acontecer. Eu vou ficar de olho no meu neto para ter certeza que ele não vai pôr as mãos no Yuuri ou ser uma má influência.”

“Ah, por favor não se preocupem.” Hiroko os tranquilizou, “Eu nunca suspeitei que alguma coisa assim pudesse acontecer. Pode-se notar claramente que Viktor é uma criança comportada e consegue ser  um jovem cavalheiro quando se trata do Yuuri. Eu apenas os vi se abraçando ou segurando as mãos, nada mais.” Ao seu lado Toshiya confirmou enquanto Minako permanecia calada, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

 

* * *

 

Mais tarde naquela noite, os Katsukis conduziram Yakov e Lilia até o andar de cima. Eles passaram pelo quarto de Mari e Hiroko parou em em frente a porta do Yuuri para abri-la com cuidado, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Os olhos de todos se suavizaram com a cena a frente deles.

As luzes estavam acesas e eles puderam ver Yuuri enrolado no seu lado muito perto de Viktor, que estava deitado de frente para ele na cama de solteiro do ômega. Os cobertores estavam puxados para os ombros de Yuuri, mas Viktor deve ter chutado os próprios cobertores enquanto dormia, pois eles estavam enrolados em seus tornozelos. No meio deles, estava o poodle de pelúcia marrom/caixa de lenços de papel que Viktor havia comprado para Yuuri no início da semana. Mas a melhor parte é como, mesmo dormindo, os dois ainda seguravam as mãos no espaço entre eles.

Hiroko entrou no quarto e observou quando Yakov andou até a cama, os olhos estranhamente calorosos, apreciando a vista pacífica em sua frente. Lilia fez o seu caminho até ele e estendeu a mão para acariciar suavemente a bochecha de Viktor, vendo as suas pálpebras se abrindo por causa do toque. “Baba?” Ele murmurou alguma coisa em russo.

Lilia sorriu, “Nós devemos ir agora, Vitya. Está tarde.”

Viktor gemeu e se aconchegou ainda mais na cama, fechando os olhos novamente. “Quero ficar com o Yuuri.”

Yakov suspirou e se esticou para pegar o seu neto, grunhindo devido ao peso. “Outra hora, Vitya.”

Ele choramingou e continuou segurando a mão de Yuuri, mesmo sendo pego no colo. O movimento fez com que Yuuri acordasse e o ômega gemeu, ainda sonolento. “Viktor?” Bocejou e se virou para ver Viktor sendo levado pelo seu avô.

“Vamos, Vitya, solte. Você pode dormir aqui outra hora.” Lilia tentava convencê-lo. Viktor fez biquinho quando o Yuuri soltou a sua mão para coçar o olho.  

“Tchau, Viktor.” Yuuri o observou de sua cama e acenou.  

“Tchau, Yuuri.” Viktor também acenou sua mão entristecido enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro de seu avô. Os dois mantiveram contato visual até que ele fosse levado para fora do quarto, Toshiya desligando as luzes e fechando a porta.

Deitado novamente, Yuuri suspirou com o braço ainda estendido ao seu lado. A parte da cama onde Viktor deitou ainda estava quentinha. Suas mãos sentiram o delicado pelo artificial da pelúcia que o Viktor tinha lhe dado antes e a segurou mais próxima de seu peito, enterrando a cara em sua maciez calorosa. Não era um substituto do alfa, mas ainda tinha o seu cheiro, e Yuuri deixou-se adormecer com isso, caindo no sono novamente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:  
> **   
>  _“Pode ter certeza que eu vou manter as coisas inocentes entre os dois ao longo dessa história. É toda a minha ideia inicial para essa fanfic, mas se tiver pedidos o suficiente eu vou continuar isso em uma série com escola secundária e ensino médio. Então vocês terão o prazer de ler sobre as alegrias da puberdade, as maravilhas da angústia adolescente e hormônios! A seguir: Viktor continua seu cortejamento e vamos dizer que algumas têm mais êxito do que outras. Ele pode ou não ter incendiado a cozinha. Comentários são só amor <3”_   
>  **Notas da tradutora: **  
> Obrigada pro lerem, até o próximo capítulo. <3 Não se esqueça de deixar o seu kudo ;D****


	6. O Cortejo de Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em que Viktor segue o conselho de seus amigos e continua a cortejar seu ômega, com algumas tentativas mais bem-sucedidas do que outras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**
> 
> Precoce
> 
>  **Tradução:** Ana  
>  **Revisão:** Letícia
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)
> 
> Boa leitura.

                                                               

  **Capítulo 06: O Cortejo de Yuuri Katsuki**  

__Ganbatte, Vitya-chan! Davai!_ _

 

Na noite da segunda-feira seguinte, Viktor estava debruçado sobre uma das mesas da biblioteca.  Havia finalizado sua lição de casa há muito tempo, seu tutor já tinha ido embora duas horas antes.  Ao redor dele, havia vários pedaços amassados de papéis pautados. Ele franziu a testa, concentrado, enquanto batia sua caneta na borda do caderno, fazendo vários pontos na página enquanto relia tudo do início ao fim.

  

_Meu querido Yuuri_

_Doce ômega, com sorriso suave e brilhante_

_Você faz meu coração feliz_

_Quando o vejo, sinto-me tão leve_

_Olhos ricos como chocolate_

_E suas mãos perfeitas nas minhas_

_Você pode ter meu coração e guardá-lo_

_Porque só com você eu brilho_

_Quando nos casarmos, espero que seja em breve,_

_Serei o alfa e o companheiro perfeito_

_Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa, mesmo a lua_

_Por ser nosso destino, esta é a nossa sorte_

_Então, por favor, aceite-me_

_E diga que posso te chamar de meu_

_Serei para sempre feliz_

_Se pudermos estar juntos o tempo todo_

 

O franzir de sua testa desapareceu e seus olhos brilharam quando chegou ao final do poema.  Aquilo soava melhor do que nunca.  "Este é o melhor até agora", disse ele, finalmente inclinando-se para trás e se esticando.  Além da porta aberta da biblioteca, ele ouviu a voz de sua Baba chamar por ele. 

Ele ofegou quando viu a hora no relógio do avô.  "Uau, já são sete?" Não admira, estava atrasado para o jantar!  Fechou o caderno e pulou da cadeira, finalmente sentindo as dores da fome.  Tudo no seu devido tempo. Ele iria conseguir comer alguma coisa, então poderia reescrever o poema em um papel melhor. Talvez pudesse até pedir ao Deda para lhe dar um pouco do papel elegante que tinha em seu estúdio. 

\---

Viktor presenteou o poema a Yuuri durante o recreio dois dias depois.  Ele recuou e deixou o ômega ler, sorrindo quando viu o rosto do outro ficar mais vermelho e mais vermelho a cada linha que lia.  Atrás dele estavam Phichit e Yuuko.  O restante de seus amigos estava ocupado brincando em outra área do campo de jogos.

Yuuri aparentava estar sem palavras e parecia estar relendo o poema novamente do começo, enquanto Yuuko se sentava e ficava derretida.  "Viktor, essa foi a coisa mais doce que eu já li!  Você é tão bom com as palavras."

"Muito bem, Viktor. Olha, acho que Yuuri não vai conseguir mais falar. É realmente muito bom!" Phichit provocou, cutucando seu melhor amigo, que escondeu a cabeça atrás do papel.

"O-Obrigado, Viktor.  Isso realmente ficou bom. Você deveria ser um poeta", o sorriso de Yuuri ofuscava o sol. 

O peito de Viktor se estufou com orgulho. Os dedos com cãibras e as revisões intermináveis valeram a pena.

* * *

 

Agora, se conseguisse ser bem sucedido em reproduzir aquela cena.  Desta vez, Viktor estava na marquise no fim de semana, sentado em um tamborete de madeira em frente a uma tela apoiada em um cavalete.  A luz dos painéis de vidro banhavam a sala com um brilho quente naquela tarde de outubro.

Mais cedo naquela semana, ele convencera a Baba e o Deda a levarem-no a uma loja local de arte e artesanato para comprar os suprimentos de que precisava para fazer um novo quadro.  Em vez de óleos, o empregado da loja recomendou acrílicos e sugeriu tintas baratas para estudantes, visto que ele ainda era jovem e principiante na pintura.  No entanto, Viktor protestou, determinado que a faria com nada além dos melhores materiais.  Com os pincéis, o cavalete, as telas (ele tinha conseguido várias, já que, considerando seu poema, certamente seriam necessárias várias tentativas até ficar satisfeito), paleta e tintas, o custo acabou totalizando mais de 200 dólares, o que, para qualquer outra família, teria sido bastante indulgente para o capricho súbito de uma criança.

Contou a seus avós que eles tinham aprendido algumas coisas na aula de arte e queria tentar fazer algo, mas percebeu como seu Deda havia estreitado os olhos para ele, com suspeita. Tinha a sensação de que sua Baba suspeitava de algo também, mas tinha decidido ir em frente com aquilo.

Ele olhou para a mesa que havia pedido para uma das empregadas instalar ao lado do cavalete, em cima do qual havia vários livros abertos com diversas pinturas, tentando tirar inspiração deles. Do outro lado, havia algumas polaroids de Yuuri, cortesia de Phichit, para que tivesse uma referência.

Seus olhos perfuraram a tela vazia na sua frente como se ela o ofendesse pessoalmente.  Ele bufou.  Bem, a pintura não se faria sozinha.  Colocou o pincel na água, limpou o excesso em um guardanapo, como havia lido no livro "Pintura acrílica para iniciantes" que tinha comprado, e o mergulhou em uma tinta azul antes de deslizá-lo pela tela. 

 

 

\---

"É... bem, é interessante, confesso." Minako comentou enquanto olhava para a pintura que Toshiya acabava de pendurar no vestíbulo. O pai de Yuuri retirou um quadro de paisagem original que costumava ficar pendurado na parede enquanto ele, Mari e Hiroko observavam o novo item da decoração.

Mari e Minako ficaram curiosas quando viram Yuuri caminhar até o carro mais cedo naquele dia, carregando um grande pacote retangular envolto em papel marrom.  Ele tinha dito que era outro presente de cortejo de Viktor, mas que o alfa lhe dissera para não abrir até chegar em casa. Assim que chegaram em casa, Minako reuniu Hiroko e Toshiya enquanto Yuuri abria o pacote para revelar uma pintura dentro de uma moldura envernizada de madeira.  Yuuri inclinou a cabeça com curiosidade; não sabia o que fazer com aquilo, mas pediu a seu pai que o pendurasse antes de subir ao andar de cima para fazer sua lição de casa.

"Ainda não entendi o que isso deveria ser", Mari murmurou enquanto se aproximava para vê-lo de perto.  O estilo lembrava os quadros sobre os quais havia aprendido na aula de artes, com pinceladas semelhantes a uma pintura de Van Gogh.  No entanto, os traços de Viktor eram um pouco mais espessos, um pouco mais selvagens e muito mais erráticos.  A imagem era menos definida em comparação com uma pintura expressionista típica, o que tornava ainda mais difícil distinguir qual era o tema.

"Ah, aqui, olhe para esta parte", Hiroko apontou para um conjunto de duas linhas azuis curtas acima de dois traços mais grossos e cinza-esbranquiçados.  "Estes aqui se parecem com os óculos de Yuuri."

"Hã?" Minako disse com um tom cético: "Você quer me dizer que isso deveria ser um retrato de Yuuri?" Inclinou a cabeça como se fosse mais fácil para encontrar a semelhança com Yuuri.

"Ah, agora que você mencionou, acho que vejo a semelhança."  Toshiya riu.  "Veja a mistura de preto, azul escuro, violeta e marrom ali em cima.  Acho que isso deveria ser seu cabelo."

"Mas por que a pele é uma mistura estranha de amarelo pálido, branco, rosa e bege?"

"Acho que é apenas o estilo?"

"Bem, é um estilo estranho então", disse Mari, finalmente recuando para ver toda a imagem.

"Dio mio! Que bela obra de arte!"  Uma voz aguda exclamou por trás do grupo e todos se viraram para ver o Sr. Viscomi, um turista italiano que havia ficado em sua pousada nos últimos dois dias.  O homem idoso bateu as mãos, seus olhos ficaram maravilhados enquanto olhava para a pintura de Viktor.  "Scusi, permesso, deixem que eu me aproxime." 

O grupo se separou para permitir que o homem observasse com uma expressão perplexa enquanto o Sr. Viscomi avançava até o quadro e recuava.  "Che bellissima!  Que pintura revigorante!  A composição, as pinceladas, a profundidade, a magnitude das emoções - posso até sentir o anseio e a admiração que o artista tem para com o tema."

Os Katsukis e Minako ficaram maravilhados com o derramamento de louvor dele sobre a pintura. Aquela era a versão mais vivaz do homem que já tinham visto. 

"Bem, a iluminação está errada em algumas partes... sim... mas ainda não é suficiente para diminuir o que obviamente é uma grande quantidade de talento bruto!"  O Sr. Viscomi olhou para o canto da pintura, tentando ler a assinatura bagunçada.  "V. Nikiforov?  Não acredito que esteja familiarizado com este artista.  Soa russo."  Ele se virou para dirigir-se a Toshiya.  "Quanto quer?"

Toshiya piscou.  "Perdão?"

O Sr. Viscomi gesticulou para a pintura de forma selvagem.  "Por favor, eu gostaria de comprar esta pintura.  Sou um colecionador de arte, Sr. Katsuki, e devo ter isso em minha coleção." 

Hiroko balbuciou em descrença.  "Desculpe, Sr. Viscomi, mas receio que a pintura não esteja à venda."

"Cinco mil dólares!  Pagarei cinco mil por esta pintura."

"Eu... Nós..."  Os olhos de Toshiya se arregalaram de forma cômica e ele virou a cabeça desesperadamente para sua esposa. Era tão tentador!  Minako não estava mais escondendo seu espanto, seu queixo caindo por causa da oferta.

"Sete mil dólares!"

"Desculpe, Sr. Viscomi, mas... não está à venda."  Hiroko repetiu, mas desta vez suas palavras eram fracas enquanto ela recusava a quantia.  Ao lado dela, Minako ofegou e abraçou seu peito como se lhe doesse fisicamente que Hiroko recusasse a oferta do homem.

"Então, você tem outros deste artista?  Conhece o artista?  Devo encontrar me encontrar com ele ou ela.  Você não entende, este talento deve ser reconhecido!  Devo levar algumas peças para uma exposição!"

"Viktor me disse que esta era a sua primeira pintura", uma pequena voz afirmou.  Mari e os adultos se viraram para ver Yuuri descendo as escadas, olhando a cena à sua frente com curiosidade.  Ele abaixou a cabeça quando viu que todo mundo o olhava. "N-não sei se ele fez outros. Ele me disse que teve dificuldade em fazer este."

"Ah, olá, jovem", o Sr. Viscomi sorriu gentilmente, caminhou e se curvou para que ficasse no nível dos olhos de Yuuri.  "E quem é este Viktor?  É um pintor muito talentoso."

Yuuri baixou os olhos para o chão e murmurou, ainda incomodado ao falar com estranhos, especialmente adultos, "Viktor é meu parceiro.  Ele pintou isso para mim como um presente de cortejo."

"Mi scusi, você disse 'companheiro'?"  O Sr. Viscomi murmurou algo em italiano. "Os americanos estão muito mais à frente do que pensava.  É algum costume estranho de que não tenho conhecimento, fazer as crianças cortejarem umas às outras?" Ele dirigiu a pergunta a Hiroko e Toshiya. 

Hiroko corou enquanto seu marido simplesmente balançava a cabeça com veemência. "Ah... é apenas uma pequena brincadeira entre os dois.  Viktor é um dos colegas de classe de Yuuri."

"Davvero?  Você quer dizer que estou louvando uma obra-prima de uma criança de cinco anos?"

"V-Viktor tem sete anos." Yuuri sussurrou.

O homem ofegou.  "Um prodígio não descoberto. Isto é excelente! Ah, a comunidade artística amará isso! O que diz de 10 mil dólares?" 

No final, um desapontado Sr. Viscomi terminou a sua estadia e foi embora dois dias depois, sem uma única pintura. Ele fez com que Toshiya prometesse, no entanto, que arranjaria um encontro entre ele e Viktor Nikiforov quando ele voltasse para lá em sua próxima viagem aos Estados Unidos.

* * *

 

O próximo desafio de Viktor era, de alguma forma,  cozinhar algo para Yuuri.  Pediu a Mila que perguntasse à sua mamãe uma receita simples, e ela voltou no dia seguinte com uma lista de instruções sobre como fazer um cupcake de chocolate.  Ele, então, pediu ao seu chefe de cozinha, Sr. Moreau, que reservasse os ingredientes.  Quando o homem se ofereceu para cozinhar por ele, Viktor recusou sua oferta, dizendo que estava planejando cozinhar com sua Baba mais tarde naquela noite. Isso lhe valeu uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas o Sr. Moreau concordou e saiu mais cedo naquela tarde, geralmente saindo cedo, já que ele e seus avós costumavam jantar fora nos fins de semana.

Agora Deda e Baba estavam andando pelo parque perto da casa de Yuuri, como gostavam de fazer em domingos preguiçosos como aquele.  Eles o convidaram para se juntar a eles, mas Viktor se recusou, dizendo que iria fazer outra coisa para Yuuri.  Agora que estava sozinho, podia começar a trabalhar. 

Viktor pegou a receita que Mila recebera de sua mãe. Havia apenas seis passos e pareciam simples o suficiente.  Ele enrolou as mangas, pegou a tigela para misturar e olhou para a receita.  Ela pedia ¾ de xícara de cacau em pó.  Viktor teve dificuldade em abrir a caixa e acabou derrubando um monte de cacau em pó em si mesmo quando finalmente conseguiu abrir. Estava prestes a derramar no copo medidor, mas parou.  Se ¾ de xícara era bom, então a caixa inteira seria ainda melhor, certo?  Isso deveria deixar algum sabor extra de chocolate!  Ele acenou com a cabeça e colocou toda a caixa na tigela. 

O que vinha depois... ah, ¾ de xícara de farinha, ½ de colher de chá de fermento, 1 xícara de açúcar, 1 colher de chá de extrato de baunilha e ¼ de colher de chá de sal.  Viktor não conseguiu encontrar as colheres medidoras, então apenas fez o seu melhor para estimar a quantidade usando uma colher de sopa comum. 

Então a receita exigiu três ovos grandes.  Ele foi até a geladeira e os retirou da prateleira lateral.  Bastava jogá-los na receita, certo?  Viktor colocou-os na tigela e observou como um deles quebrou contra o lado dela, fazendo com que a gema e a clara de ovo saíssem da casca e caíssem na mistura desastrosa. 

A última coisa eram os bastões de manteiga.  Ele voltou à geladeira novamente, mas descobriu que havia apenas dois.  Ah, isso não daria certo.  Ele pegou uma cadeira para ver se poderia não ter visto um deles, mas ainda não conseguiu encontrar nenhum. No entanto, encontrou uma caixa de pedaços de cream cheese mais para trás.  Cream cheese, manteiga, qual é a grande diferença?  Eram ambos em pedaços, de modo que eram parecidos o suficiente.  Viktor aproximou-se e abriu a embalagem para tirar um e atirou-o junto aos bastões de manteiga na tigela. 

Agora, misturar. O Sr. Moreau, solicitamente, tinha separado uma batedeira e a deixado separada em uma das bancadas de granito.  Viktor colocou uma cadeira contra a bancada e grunhiu enquanto lutava para subir na cadeira enquanto carregava a tigela.  Mal podia esperar até que ficasse mais velho, então também poderia ficar mais alto! Ele levantou a parte superior da batedeira e colocou a tigela dentro antes de substituir o topo para que os batedores se afundassem na mistura. 

E então, nada… Viktor pressionou o botão de ligar e prontamente gritou quando uma parte da farinha e do ovo cru espirraram contra ele.  Ele desesperadamente olhou para o aparelho e pressionou os botões aleatoriamente até que um deles finalmente abaixou a velocidade.  Infelizmente, ele tinha demorado muito, já que a maior parte da receita estava agora sob a forma de ovos rachados e bolas de farinha parcialmente misturada com cacau em pó.  Viktor gemeu com consternação quando viu que quase não havia nada na tigela. 

Ele resmungou de frustração e sentou-se na cadeira. Os melhores alfas nunca desistem!  Yuuri merecia aquilo!  Ele saiu da cadeira e a arrastou para perto dos armários em que ele sabia que havia um monte de alimentos instantâneos e pré-misturados.  Tinha de haver outra coisa que ele pudesse fazer! 

 

 

\---

Aquela caminhada pacífica tinha feito maravilhas.  Não havia nada como um sopro de ar fresco, sol quente e uma boa conversa com sua esposa para rejuvenescer e ajudar a deixar Yakov em um raro bom humor.  Agora, tudo do que precisava era de um pouco de conhaque e de seu livro favorito para fechar com chave de ouro.  O casal subiu os degraus da frente da mansão e Yakov abriu a porta. 

Assim que o fez, todos os seus sentidos ficaram em um estado de alerta máximo. Algo estava terrivelmente errado.  Apesar de não poder ver, podia sentir o cheiro de fumaça.  Ao lado dele, Lilia ofegou.  "Vitya!"  Havia uma comoção na cozinha.  Os dois correram rapidamente para a origem do som, o cheiro de fumaça ficando mais forte.  Quando chegaram ao corredor que levava à cozinha, já podiam ver a fumaça e, de forma mais alarmante, a luz cintilante do que indubitavelmente eram chamas além da entrada que levava à cozinha. 

"VITYA!"  Yakov gritou quando os dois finalmente entraram nela. As costas de seu neto estavam de frente para ele, a poucos passos de distância, enquanto Viktor olhava muito espantado para as chamas que saíam do que costumava ser o micro-ondas.  Na frente dele estava Anna, uma das empregadas, lutando com o extintor de incêndio. 

"Bozhe moi", Lilia ofegou horrorizada enquanto rapidamente agarrava Vitya e o segurava perto de si, fazendo-o se afastar das chamas. 

"Me dê isso aqui!"  Yakov agarrou o extintor de incêndio e afastou Anna em segurança enquanto se aproximava das chamas e ativava o extintor, enviando um fluxo constante de espuma branca na base do fogo.  Depois de alguns segundos, todas as chamas foram extintas.  Yakov jogou o extintor de lado e respirou fundo.  Ele literalmente tinha perdido pelo menos cinco anos de sua vida ali mesmo.  "O que aconteceu?!" Ele se virou para Anna, a pobre mulher tremendo e balançando a cabeça. 

"Eu não sei, Sr. Feltsman!  Eu vim aqui quando ouvi Vitya gritando e vi as chamas!"

"É minha culpa", uma voz tremendo veio do menino que ainda estava firmemente envolto pelos braços de Lilia.  "Eu fiz isso. Foi tudo minha culpa."  Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Viktor e ele se encolheu quando Yakov virou o olhar irritado para ele. "EU SINTO MUITO!" O menino começou a berrar e virou-se para enterrar o rosto no meio de sua avô. 

Yakov estava prestes a gritar de volta, mas parou quando Lilia lhe deu um olhar de alerta.

"Vitya... está tudo bem.  Estamos felizes por você estar bem. E que Anna está bem.  Mas, por favor, conte-nos o que aconteceu." Lilia passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos de Viktor enquanto tentava acalmar o alfa. 

"Eu estava tentando cozinhar." 

Yakov fechou os olhos com exasperação enquanto se virava e começava a esfregar sua têmpora.  Ele já sabia onde isso ia levar. 

"Cozinhar?  Mas, Vitya, você poderia ter me pedido para fazer algo", disse Anna.

"Eu queria cozinhar algo para Yuuri sozinho. Seria trapaça se eu fizesse alguém me ajudar."

Anna franziu o cenho, confusa, sem saber quem era Yuuri ou o que ele tinha a ver com a súbita vontade de Viktor de cozinhar.

Lilia deu um suspiro cansado enquanto se ajoelhava na frente de Viktor. "Oh, Vitya..."

"Desculpe." 

Yakov caminhou e parou na frente deles.  Lilia balançou a cabeça e falou 'agora não'.  O pobre menino estava claramente arrependido o suficiente. "Está tudo bem, Vitya, está tudo bem.  Por favor, não faça nada assim novamente. Você nos assustou."

O menino assentiu furiosamente. "Eu prometo."

* * *

 

Viktor estava estranhamente desanimado e silencioso no dia seguinte na escola. Yuuri podia dizer que algo estava errado de imediato quando Viktor mal conseguia olhar em seus olhos quando lhe desejou um bom dia antes que o sinal das aulas tocasse.  O jovem alfa não tinha seu habitual ânimo quando se sentou e apoiou a cabeça em seus braços, desenhando padrões aleatórios na mesa com o dedo indicador.

Yuuri se virou para ver Mila, Georgi e Chris franzindo a testa para Viktor.  Isso confirmava que ele não estava imaginando coisas.  

\---

"Ei, Viktor, posso falar com você sozinho?" Yuuri se aproximou de Viktor durante o recesso.  Atrás dele, Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong, Georgi, Mila e Yuuko observaram cuidadosamente sua interação. 

"Hã?" Viktor estava olhando para o nada.  "Desculpe, Yuuri, o que você disse?"

"Posso falar com você sozinho?" Yuuri repetiu. Ele estava carregando uma bolsa em uma mão e estendeu a outra para Viktor.  O alfa piscou ao olhar para a mão estendida antes de apertá-la, levantando-se do banco. 

"Oooh, olha só, seu namoradinho gorducho quer falar com você, Nikiforov!"  Um grande alfa, que era um ano mais velho, gritou.  Viktor virou-se, franzindo a testa, e estava prestes a gritar quando Yuuko foi mais rápida, bufando e pisando duro na direção do aluno mais velho.

"Ei, Takeshi Nishigori! Deixe eles em paz agora mesmo!"  Yuuri piscou, nunca tinha visto a garota alegre tão irritada antes.  Yuuko tinha, de fato, rosnado e ficado na ponta dos pés, tentando intimidar o alfa mais velho.

Pareceu funcionar, já que Takeshi levantou os braços na sua frente em defesa, claramente consciente de Yuuko, que tinha os punhos cerrados dos dois lados. "Tudo bem, ok, sheesh." Ele realmente corou e balbuciou, afastando-se abatido.

Yuuri ficou um pouco confuso com a resposta de Takeshi, mas tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Ou seja, seu companheiro triste. Viktor ainda estava olhando para o espaço onde Takeshi estava.  Ok, algo estava definitivamente errado. "Vamos, Viktor."  Puxou a mão do alfa e ele obedeceu, virando-se e deixando Yuuri tomar a liderança enquanto o ômega os conduzia a uma árvore isolada na esquina do pátio. 

Yuuri sentou-se, colocando sua bolsa ao lado dele e Viktor o copiou, cruzando as pernas e não se incomodando quando a posição deixou algumas manchas de grama em sua calça.  Yuuri deixou alguns segundos se passarem antes de perguntar: "O que aconteceu, Viktor?"

"Nada de errado."  Isso não pareceu convincente. "Apenas estou cansado, só isso."

"Hum... certo."  Yuuri virou-se para olhar as folhas acima deles. Algumas já estavam ligeiramente amareladas.  "Então, nada aconteceu neste fim de semana?"  Ele olhou de volta para Viktor para ver o alfa estremecer e abaixar a cabeça.  Yuuri estreitou os olhos quando viu este movimento. Era tão estranho ver sua própria conduta espelhada em Viktor e ainda mais estranho era ver o alfa tão recluso e fechado. Ele apertou a mão de Viktor.

Viktor suspirou e murmurou. "Talvez algo pequeno tenha acontecido."  Yuuri permaneceu quieto. Ele queria que Viktor contasse a história em seu próprio ritmo e não queria pressioná-lo.

"Ou talvez... algo um pouco grande aconteceu.  Talvez eu tenha causado um incêndio na nossa cozinha."

Essa confissão surpreendeu Yuuri enquanto ele ofegava e virava todo o seu corpo para enfrentar Viktor. "Oh, meu deus, todos estão bem?"

"S-Sim, todos estão bem!  Deda ficou realmente bravo, mas acho que Baba o impediu de me punir porque normalmente eu estaria em séeerios apuros por algo assim."

"Como você botou fogo na cozinha?"

Viktor passou as mãos pelos cabelos com frustração.  "Estava tentando te assar um cupcake como meu próximo presente, mas derramei a mistura sobre mim, então tentei fazer no micro-ondas um pouco de sopa para você almoçar."

Yuuri franziu a testa, confuso. "Mas a minha mãe faz sopa de micro-ondas o tempo todo e nunca queimou nada."

"Anna diz que é porque eu deixei na lata."

"Oh..."

Viktor gemeu e apertou os joelhos contra seu peito, enterrando o rosto em seus braços. "Sinto muito, Yuuri, sou um alfa tão terrível.  Eu ia fazer algo bom para você e não consegui cozinhar nada. Não tenho um presente nesta semana, mas prometo que vou te dar algo ainda melhor na semana que vem para compensar isso!"  Ele levantou o rosto para revelar lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.  "Você ainda vai casar comigo, não vai?"  Seus lábios começaram a tremer enquanto ele segurava um soluço.

O coração de Yuuri se partiu quando viu a expressão agoniada no rosto de Viktor.  Ele nunca mais queria vê-lo assim novamente.  Viktor sempre era alegre, sempre brilhante como a luz do sol e era completamente errado ver o alfa assim. "Viktor, por favor, está tudo bem!"  Você acharia que ele dissera exatamente o oposto, porque suas palavras apenas fizeram Viktor chorar ainda mais.  "De verdade, Viktor!  Somos companheiros e definitivamente vou casar com você, não importa o que aconteça!  Nem me importo se você nunca mais me der presentes."

Viktor esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão. "M-mesmo?  Mesmo que eu não possa me provar como um alfa? "

"Sim, mesmo."  Yuuri sorriu e estendeu a mão para limpar as lágrimas com a ponta de sua manga. "Porque você já é perfeito. Você é meu alfa, lembra?"

Viktor riu de alívio e inclinou a cabeça para frente até que sua testa estivesse descansando contra a de Yuuri. O ômega riu com o contato.  "E, além disso, desta vez eu tenho um presente para você!" 

"O quê?  Um presente para mim?" Viktor piscou em confusão. "Mas por quê? Sou eu quem deveria estar cortejando você."

Yuuri deu de ombros e se virou para pegar a bolsa que tinha deixado de lado mais cedo. "Não queria ser o único a receber presentes o tempo todo, então quis fazer algo para você. Também é como agradecimento por tudo até agora."  Ele colocou a bolsa na frente de Viktor. "Aqui, vamos." 

Uma sombra de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Viktor quando ele estendeu a mão para puxar a bolsa mais perto dele.  Ele tirou o papel de seda para ver uma forma curiosa dentro. "Oooh, o que é isso?" Ele avançou e sentiu papel contra os seus dedos enquanto tirava o presente de dentro.  "Uau! Incrível!"  Um amplo sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto olhava com admiração para o buquê de rosas azuis de origami.  Pareciam exatamente flores normais, com as hastes verdes e folhas também feitas de papel.  "Isso é tão legal, Yuuri! Meu ômega é incrível!"  Viktor aproximou-se para dar um abraço em Yuuri. 

"Gostou?"

"Gostar? Eu amei!  Obrigado, Yuuri!" 

O momento foi interrompido por um pigarro e os dois estudantes se separaram e se viraram para ver uma mulher alta, com uma suéter vermelho e uma saia de veludo cinza passar por eles.  Ela tinha cabelos castanhos longos e acinzentados cuidadosamente presos em um coque na base de seu pescoço e olhava para eles com calculosos olhos de avelã atrás de um par de óculos de gatinho. "Sr. Nikiforov, Sr. Katsuki?"  Os jovens se separaram e olharam curiosamente para a mulher. 

"Sim?" Viktor foi o primeiro a falar enquanto se adiantava e pegava a mão de Yuuri.  Ele já podia sentir os primeiros sinais de estresse de Yuuri enquanto ele ficava tenso ao seu lado.

Viktor se perguntou se aquela mulher iria denunciá-los como o Sr. Thompson, mas, para sua surpresa, ela simplesmente lhes deu um sorriso fino e parou a alguns metros deles.  "O que vocês estavam fazendo?"

"Yuuri estava apenas me dando um presente."

É mesmo?  Qual é a ocasião, Yuuri?"

Yuuri abaixou a cabeça e ficou inquieto.  Viktor franziu a testa, achando que não era da conta da mulher.  "Um presente de aniversário tardio." Era uma mentira, pois, se fosse algo, seria mais um presente de aniversário muito adiantado, mas essas foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Viktor.  

A mulher sorriu de novo, embora não chegasse a seus olhos.  "Bem, então, melhor vocês dois voltarem para junto de seus amigos.  As pessoas se preocupam quando ficam sozinhos."

"Ok", Viktor levantou-se com o buquê de origami em uma mão e puxou Yuuri com a outra.  Ele estava ansioso para se afastar da assustadora senhora.  Seu companheiro também o fez, aproximando-se para carregar a bolsa agora vazia enquanto os dois voltavam para seu círculo de amigos. 

"Isso foi estranho", sussurrou Yuuri e Viktor simplesmente assentiu, sem saber o que achar da mulher também. 

"Yay, eles estão de volta!" Phichit gritou enquanto Chris também comemorou. 

Leo viu as flores de papel na mão de Viktor. "Ooh, o que é isso, Viktor?"

"Ei, isso é muito legal!" Georgi observou também.

"Mas onde você conseguiu isso?!" Guang Hong perguntou. 

Viktor sorriu com aquele sorriso em forma de coração de volta em seu rosto enquanto segurava o buquê orgulhosamente. "Yuuri fez para mim como um presente de cortejo. Não são ótimas?! Tenho o melhor companheiro de todos!"  Como ele estava cercado por seus amigos, Mila aproveitou a oportunidade para sussurrar para Yuuri: "Ei, bom trabalho. Seja lá o que tenha feito, você o retirou daquele estado."

Yuuri deu um sorriso e Mila assentiu em agradecimento. 

"Ok, hora da foto em grupo!" Phichit gritou para um estudante aleatório e pediu-lhe para tirar uma foto deles.  "Vamos, todos, bem aqui!"  Os amigos se juntaram, Yuuri tomando seu lugar ao lado de Viktor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:  
> **   
>  _"Por favor, não briguem comigo por fazer o Viktor chorar. Pelo menos, nosso Yuuri conseguiu fazê-lo se sentir melhor! Ele certamente lidou com isto bem melhor do que o Yuuri do canon. :P  
>  Fiquei tão feliz em saber que tantos de vocês querem que eu continue isto como uma série. Estou sempre ansiosa para saber o que estão achando, então, por favor, dividam seus pensamentos comigo. Eles são como o combustível do meu fogo criativo... Não que eu queira colocar fogo em tudo como o nosso pobre Vitya :("_   
>  **Notas da tradutora: **  
> **  
> Obrigada por ler, até o próximo capítulo! <3 Não se esqueça de deixar o seu kudo ;D**


	7. O primeiro encontro Viktuuri!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No qual Vikor sem saber presenteia Yuuri com uma relíquia multimilionária e os dois vão para o seu primeiro encontro, com Yakov servindo de acompanhante relutante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**
> 
> Precoce
> 
> **Tradução:** Renata  
>  **Revisão:** Letícia
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)
> 
> Boa leitura.

                                                                

**Capítulo 07: O primeiro encontro Viktuuri!**

_Vitya-chan tinha sete anos quando saiu no seu primeiro encontro._

 

Mais tarde naquela semana, Viktor cruzou o salão de baile e andou em direção ao corredor que levava até a sala de estar. Ele parou em frente a um armário de porcelana ornamentado, olhando especificamente para um conjunto de ornamentos em formato oval adornado por jóias que estavam expostos no meio da prateleira. Murmurando para si mesmo enquanto analisava minuciosamente cada um deles, perguntando-se qual ele gostaria de dar para Yuuri. Finalmente decidiu que seria o vermelho. Vermelho era a cor do amor ou algo assim, certo? Sem falar que quando a luz refletia nos olhos de Yuuri, ele conseguia ver tons de carmesim misturados no castanho-vinho. Tinha que ser o vermelho!

Agora vinha a parte difícil. Ele tinha que pedir ao Deda. Lembrou-se de uma vez que Baba mencionou que a maioria daqueles ovos vinham da família dele. Andou até escritório de seu avô e bateu na porta.

“Entre.”

“Deda?” Ele abriu a porta e entrou, vendo que seu Deda falava com alguém ao telefone.

“Talvez ano que vem, Christov… Mas agora eu me não me importo de ser consultor de vez em quando… É claro, eu ainda quero julgar, mas você sabe que eu não tenho tempo para isso no momento. Eu teria que viajar para fora do país por causa das competições e não posso deixar Lilia para trás, não seria justo...” Yakov fitou Viktor enquanto continuava a conversar e olhou para alguns papéis na mesa.

“Sim, tenho os arquivos que me enviou. Você sabe que eu poderia simplesmente imprimir as aplicações sozinho, não sabe?” Yakov cobriu a ponta do telefone com sua mão e sussurrou para Viktor, “O que é, Vitya?”

“Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, Deda.”

“Então? Rápido, garoto, não vê que estou no telefone?”

“Você sabe aqueles ovos brilhantes que a Baba guarda na sala?”

“Christov, agora você só está sendo ridículo! Como você espera que a garota faça quádruplos quando ela acabou de torcer o tornozelo e fraturou o dedo? É cedo demais para isso!”

Viktor decidiu continuar falando já que parecia que seu Deda não iria sair do telefone nem tão cedo. “De qualquer maneira, eu estava dizendo… está tudo bem se eu der ao Yuuri um daqueles ovos brilhantes? Eu queria dar uma herança de família como um presente de cortejo e isso conta como herança certo?”

Seu avô franziu o cenho e o dispensou enquanto ouvia o homem no final da linha. “É, é, tanto faz, Vitya.”

Viktor sorriu e comemorou. “Yay, obrigada, Deda!” Ele abafou sua risada com a mão quando Yakov fez um gesto para que ficasse quieto e o dispensou da sala.

“E feche a porta!”

Viktor a fechou todo feliz conforme ia caminhando de volta ao gabinete chinês e o abria para pegar o ovo que tinha escolhido antes. Yuuri vai amar isso!

\---

“Lilia, querida, eu não posso evitar de reparar… Mas você abriu mão de um dos seus estimados Ovos Fabergé?”

Lilia abriu os olhos, arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto colocava sua xícara gentilmente de volta no pires e olhou para a senhora que sentava de frente para ela em sua sala. “Eu não abri mão deles. Por que diz isso, Agatha?”

A mulher apontou seu delicado dedo na direção do  armário de porcelana atrás de Lilia. “Bem, está faltando o do meio. Você tinha três, correto?”

“O que?” Lilia se virou incrédula e seus olhos miraram o armário. E claro, sua preciosa coleção de Ovos Fabergé, dois deles presentes de Yakov no casamento e dado para Katya na vez de seu próprio casamento, estava faltando um membro. E logo o seu favorito, o único ovo que era originalmente seu e não tinha sido dado por Yakov!

“Oh querida, por favor não me diga que foi roubado!” Agatha arfou estupefata enquanto olhava Lilia se levantar e andar até a cristaleira, como se chegar mais perto o ovo perdido fosse aparecer magicamente.

“Anna!” Lilia chamou. A empregada correu rapidamente, saindo de um quarto ao lado.

“O que é, Sra. Feltsman?”

“Você notou que está faltando um dos meus Ovos Fabergé?”

Anna franziu. “Eu limpei este cômodo recentemente, senhora. Ainda estavam aqui quando o fiz.”

Lilia estreitou seus olhos. “Por favor, vá chamar em seu escritório.”

A empregada retornou alguns momentos depois com um Yakov preocupado. “Lilia, o que está acontecendo?”

“Um dos meus ovos está perdido, Yakov. Aquele que veio da minha avó! Você sabe onde ele está?”

“Como eu poderia saber?”

Agatha se levantou e sentiu a atmosfera mudar rapidamente. “Talvez seja melhor eu me despedir.” Seus olhos fitaram o casal brigando. Não parecia que algum dos dois tinha a escutado. Anna, no entanto, ouviu, ofereceu a senhora seu casaco e a acompanhou até a porta.

“Se acalme, Lilia, eu tenho certeza que deve estar em algum lugar.”

“Você quer dizer que um objeto inanimado magicamente ganhou a habilidade de andar para fora do armário de porcelana.”

“Oi Baba, Oi Deda, eu acabei minhas lições.” Viktor andou até o centro da sala e olhou curiosamente as expressões zangadas. “Vocês estão brigando?”

“Não liga para nós, Viktor,” Lilia disse indiferente. “Só estamos procurando por um dos meus ovos do armário.”

“Ah, o vermelho? Eu dei pro Yuuri ontem.” Com isso, ambos os adultos olharam para o Viktor com expressões incrédulas.

“Me desculpe, Vitya, o que você disse?” Lilia implorou para todos os deuses do universo que ela tivesse escutado errado.

Viktor balançou os ombros. “O ovo vermelho, não é? Eu dei pro Yuuri como presente de cortejo. Phichit sugeriu que eu desse uma herança de família e conta como uma, certo?”

Lilia olhou sua frente, sem enxergar nada na verdade, de repente sentindo uma tontura enquanto sentava em sua cadeira. Yakov correu para seu lado. “Lilia!”

“Sim, uma herança…a mais preciosa de todas. Você deu para o Yuuri.” Lilia ainda estava atordoada.

Viktor se alegrou, sem ler a atmosfera do lugar. “Sim! E ele amou! Nós estávamos brincando no recreio e criamos um jogo. Você lembra como escondemos ovos na páscoa? Chris é _muito_ bom em esconder também. Eu acho que era trapaça, sinceramente. Ele escondeu na caixa de areia, sabe? Isso não é justo.”

“Você O QUE?” Lila apertou seu peito, Yakov berrou e segurou os ombros dela em preocupação. Parecia que ela estava prestes a ter um ataque do coração.

Viktor gargalhou. “Não se preocupe, Baba, nós encontramos no final! Só levou tipo, uns vinte minutos, mas Guang Hong achou antes do recreio acabar.”

Lilia estava inconsolável. “Mas Vitya, por que você deu para o Yuuri? Por que não nos perguntou antes?”

E com essas palavras Viktor fez uma expressão confusa. “Mas eu pedi. Eu perguntei ao Deda no outro dia.”

Yakov pulou quando sentiu unhas longas furarem seu braço num aperto doloroso. “Me desculpe, Vitya, poderia repetir?” Lilia pediu, sua voz falsamente calma.

“Um… Eu perguntei pro Deda? Ele disse sim?” Viktor começou a se preocupar e recuou, agora sim sentindo a tensão no ar.  Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu a expressão assassina no rosto de sua avó, que felizmente estava direcionada no seu Deda e não nele. “Er… Eu vou brincar lá em cima no meu quarto. Tchau!” Rapidamente se virou e saiu do cômodo.

“Lilia! Querida, por favor, você está me machucando!” Yakov tremeu com o peso de seu olhar e não foi mais capaz de segurar seu choro quando sentiu as unhas fincarem ainda mais fundo em sua pele. “Por favor, deixe-me explicar! Eu estava distraído! Deve ter sido enquanto eu falava com Christov no telefone, você sabe como eu fico-”

“Querido Yasha, você não conhece a dor de verdade. Ainda não.” Lilia lhe deu um sorriso frio antes de levantar e o empurrar para longe. “Esse Ovo Fabergé valia oito milhões, Yakov! Oito milhões! E pensar que o tesouro de minha avó foi rebaixado a brinquedo de criança!

No andar de cima, Viktor poderia jurar que ouviu um berro estridente. Ele estremeceu. Uau, de vez em quando Baba conseguia ser terrivelmente assustadora!

\---

“Kaa-san, você pode colocar isso na caixa de vidro onde você guarda suas estátuas?”

Hiroko se virou, parando de lavar a louça e arfou ao ver o ovo vermelho rubi, cravejado de jóias nas duas mãos de Yuuri. Tinha por volta uns 15 centímetros, sem contar com os quatro suportes dourados presos na base. Ela olhou admirada com a boca aberta, reparando os detalhes em ouro, o padrão de listras em diamante branco incrustadas com pérolas em miniatura e as rosas cor-de-rosa entre as linhas brancas. Ela apressadamente limpou as mãos no pano de prato antes de se curvar para pegar o ovo de Yuuri. Era mais leve do que pensava. “Yuuri-chan, onde você pegou isso?”

“Viktor me deu.”

Hiroko aproximou o objeto mais perto de sua face e viu como até mesmo a ponta das rosas eram detalhadas a ouro. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu um pouco de areia entre as pétalas de rosa. “Porque tem areia e sujeira nisso?”

“Chris escondeu na caixa de areia ontem.”

“Yuuri-chan, isso não é um brinquedo!” Ela girou o ovo em suas mãos e ficou aliviada de ver que nenhum outro dano que uma boa limpeza não pudesse resolver. “Isso… Parece ser muito caro. Você tem certeza que os avós de Viktor concordaram que ele desse para você?”

Yuuri encolheu os ombros.  “Viktor disse que perguntou o avô dele se estava tudo bem. Eu vou subir agora. Eu ainda tenho dever de casa para terminar. Obrigada, Kaa-san!” E com isso, ele foi até o seu quarto.

Hiroko ainda estava descrente, mas de qualquer maneira foi até a cristaleira e ajeitou as estátuas dentro do mesmo, para que coubesse o ovo. Minako seguiu seus movimentos de onde estava sentada na mesa, lendo uma revista.

“Uau, Hiroko! Aonde você conseguiu isso?” Minako se levantou e foi até ela.

“Mais um dos presentes de Viktor.”

“Um Ovo Fabergé? Parece ser autêntico!”

“As pérolas e os diamantes nele parecem ser realmente autênticos.”

“Eu não consigo acreditar nisso… o quão rica é a família de Viktor? Quero dizer, eu sei que o pai dele é um CEO e que Lilia veio de uma antiga família aristocrática, mas ainda assim, pra sair dando antiguidades desse jeito...” Minako balançou sua cabeça em descrença.. Os seus olhos estreitaram e um sorriso brincalhão se formou no seu rosto. “Então… Quando podemos começar a planejar a cerimônia de casamento?”

Hiroko riu e bateu no braço de Minako. “Minako-san, pare com isso.”

“Eu estou falando sério, Hiroko!”

 

* * *

 

 

Na semana seguinte, Viktor abordou os avós após o jantar. O casal estava sentado na sala de estar, com sua Baba lendo um romance e seu Deda lendo o jornal. Era o momento mais amigável em que via os dois recentemente, sem Baba olhar fulminante na direção de seu Deda. Quando se aproximou, Lilia pôs um marca página e abaixou o livro em seu colo. “O que foi, Vitya?”

“Eu quero levar o Yuuri para passear nesse final de semana.”

“Oh? E o que você tem em mente?”

“Phichit sugeriu o cinema primeiro. Aí nós podemos comer e depois brincar no parque?”

Yakov se pronunciou por trás do jornal. “Está previsto chuva para tarde de sábado. Você não poderá ir ao parque.”

Viktor fez beicinho. Clima estúpido, arruinando seus planos de cortejar o Yuuri!

Lilia ponderou por um momento, deitando sua cabeça no divã acolchoado. “Que tal o rinque de patinação, Vitya?” Sua recomendação teve o efeito desejado assim que Yakov abaixou o jornal e Viktor se animou com a sugestão. Ele não patinava desde a morte de sua mãe e mesmo que ainda estivesse triste com a lembrança de seu falecimento, o jovem garoto não podia evitar a felicidade ao pensar em dividir algo tão querido por ele com Yuuri, que tinha se tornado a pessoa mais importante de sua vida facilmente.

Yakov e Lilia observavam a reação de Viktor cuidadosamente e ficaram satisfeitos quando um suave sorriso iluminou sua face. “Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia, Baba.”

Lilia cantarolou contente e reabriu o livro em seu colo. “Então está combinado. Seu avô vai levar você.”

Yakov tossiu e olhou a esposa incrédulo. “O-O que? Porque eu?!” Ele engoliu em seco vendo o brilho frio nos olhos de sua esposa, conforme ela respondia o seu olhar de súplica com um sorriso diabólico. Oh, isso certamente seria vingança. Ele gemeu por dentro e aceitou seu destino, o pavor se fixando no fundo de seu estômago   

“Nós vamos nos divertir tanto, Deda!” Viktor gritou.

\---

Yakov resmungou enquanto seguia lentamente atrás do par de crianças a sua frente. Ele estacionou a algumas ruas dali, já que o estacionamento no centro da cidade começava a encher nessa hora, devido a quantidade de pessoas que gostavam de comer nos restaurantes e lanchonetes que ficavam na rua principal.

Viktor estava saltando a calçada alegremente, segurando na mão de Yuuri tentando fazer com que o ômega se soltasse aos poucos e se divertisse. Levou alguns minutos, mas Yuuri logo começou a rir e seguir o ritmo, se permitindo ser puxado por Viktor para as ocasionais pilhas de folhas multicoloridas e rindo quando Viktor às chutava, fazendo com que chovesse em volta deles. Yakov já tinha desistido de tentar fazer com que eles parassem, todas as suas broncas entrando em um ouvido e saindo pelo outro.

“Então você nunca veio no cinema aqui, Yuuri?”

“Não. Eu sempre fui naquele shopping perto da nossa escola.”

“Você vai amar esse! É bem pequeno, mas as cadeiras são muito confortáveis e eles também tem outros tipo de lanche. Sem ser apenas pipoca, mas também tem pizza, batata frita, cachorro-quente… Eu costumava vir aqui com a minha mãe várias vezes. Ela gostava de assistir filmes de adulto em preto e branco, mas também vinha assistir novos filmes da Disney comigo.”

“O que vocês assistiram da última vez?”

“O Rei Leão.”

“Aah, eu vi esse com a Mari-neechan. Eu gostei muito!”

“Eu estava pensando em assistir o último que saiu no verão. Eu ainda não tive a chance de assistir e você?”

“Ainda não, como ele se chama mesmo?”

“Um…” Viktor franziu e forçou a memória. “Pokey-ontas?”

“É Pocahontas, Vitya.” Isso fez com que ganhasse dois olhares surpresos quando os garotos se viraram, olhando para ele como se acabassem de lembrar que não estavam sozinho. Lilia fez com que ligasse  para o cinema pra ter certeza que era um filme infantil.

“Aqui estamos!” Viktor apontou para a marquise clássica que mostrava os filmes em cartaz. “Vamos, Deda, rápido!” Ele agarrou a mão de Yuuri e correram a frente. Yakov resmungou em voz baixa enquanto tentava apressar os passos para alcançar os dois meninos.

Uma vez lá dentro, deu algum dinheiro para Viktor pois assim ele e Yuuri poderiam ir comprar alguns lanches ao mesmo tempo em que ele comprava os ingressos. “Não comprem muito agora. Lembrem que vamos ter uma refeição decente depois disso.” Viktor simplesmente concordou, ele e Yuuri foram a fila da lanchonete.

“Qual filme, senhor?” Uma adolescente com um boné preto e blusa combinando o perguntou detrás do balcão.

“Aquele maldito filme da Disney. Duas crianças e um adulto.”

“Total de dez dólares.” Deu o dinheiro necessário e ela lhe entregou os ingressos com um sorriso simpático.  Voltou-se a olhar as crianças e viu Viktor e Yuuri caminhando até ele, cada um carregando um saco de pipoca tamanho infantil e refrigerante.

“Yay,  Deda conseguiu os ingressos. Qual sala?”

Yakov suspirou e olhou para o bilhete. “Sala quatro.”

“Ok, essa é aquela que fica lá no final. Vamos!” Viktor acenou pro seu Deda para andar mais rapidamente. Yuuri sorriu para o menino mais alto e se permitiu ser levado até o fim do corredor.

Yakov deu outro suspiro sofrido e se arrastou pelo caminho.

\---

Na verdade, ele estava agradavelmente surpreso quando se encontraram sentados em um restaurante duas horas depois. O filme tinha sido muito bom, mesmo que Yakov duvidasse o quanto era historicamente correto.

Mas, voltando. Sua sobrancelha tremeu de nervoso quando Viktor chupou o espaguete fazendo com que o molho manchasse sua bochecha. Yuuri deu uma risada enquanto comia o seu próprio macarrão, de maneira mais cuidadosa.

“Vitya, para de brincar com a sua comida!”

“Eu não ‘tô!” Engoliu. “Eu só estou puxando o macarrão, Deda!”

“Então pare de fazer esse barulho enquanto come.”

“ _Mas é tão bom_!” Viktor lhe deu um sorriso descarado e Yuuri gargalhou.

“Vitya!”

Viktor abaixou sua cabeça, mas ainda sorria quando tentava comer normalmente. Yakov fez um som de pura lamentação enquanto olhava a fachada de vidro do restaurante. As nuvens ficavam cada vez mais escuras.

Ele começou a sentir um ritmo pulsante em sua testa no mesmo instante que ouvia outra onda de risadinhas vindo dos dois meninos a sua frente. Olhou de lado e Viktor parecia estar chutando de brincadeira o pé de Yuuri por debaixo da mesa. Os ombros do ômega estavam tremendo já que estava buscando segurar sua risada, tentando terminar seu almoço.

“Viktor, você ainda está fazendo uma bagunça,” Yuuri falou suavemente e o outro garoto continuava a puxar um pouco do macarrão. De vez em quando a massa ainda iria esbarrar em sua bochecha, causando uma sujeira de molho vermelho envolta de sua boca. “Você pode virar o macarrão com o seu garfo primeiro.”

“Como assim?”

Yuuri moveu sua cadeira e se inclinou na direção de Viktor, levantando a sua mão direita, pegando o garfo de Viktor para girar e conseguir pegar mais macarrão com os dentes do talher. “Assim.” Então Yuuri moveu o garfo até a boca de Viktor. O alfa aceitou e abriu bem a sua boca, deixando que Yuuri colocasse o espaguete dentro dela.

Engoliu e disse, “Ooh, ok!”

Yakov parou. Esse omegazinho tinha mesmo acabado de alimentar o seu neto?

Yuuri sorriu e abaixou o talher de Viktor. Estava prestes a pegar o seu próprio garfo para comer as almôndegas quando Viktor tossiu e perguntou, “Na verdade Yuuri, você acha que pode fazer isso pra mim de novo?”

“Ah, você quer que eu te mostre outra vez?”

Viktor deu um sorriso inocente em formato de coração que não convencia Yakov nem um pouco, “Não, eu acho que entendi como fazer, mas acho que você faz melhor.” Seus olhos fitaram seu Deda por um momento e voltaram rapidamente para Yuuri. “Eu não quero deixar Deda zangado por fazer uma bagunça.” Terminou a declaração com um sorriso ansioso.

Yuuri olhou pra Yakov e se inclinou na direção de Viktor novamente, “Tudo bem então.” Ele continuou alimentando Viktor com o resto da massa.

Yakov gemeu  internamente e descansou a testa na palma da mão em uma tentativa de tapar sua cara de vista. Ele rezava que mais ninguém no restaurante tivesse notado o comportamento estranho das crianças. Viktor realmente era filho de seu pai.

Alguns minutos depois, a garçonete veio para recolher os pratos vazios e ofereceu o menu de sobremesas que Yakov imediatamente recusou, para a decepção de Viktor.

Parecia que iria chover a qualquer momento na hora que o grupo tinha saído do restaurante. Felizmente, eles estavam dentro do carro quando as gotas de chuva começaram a cair.  Esta se transformou em uma tempestade quando Yakov parou o carro no estacionamento do rinque de patinação. Se virou e entregou um guarda-chuva para Viktor, “Vocês dois terão que dividir.” Então, Yakov pegou o próprio guarda-chuva e enfiou uma mochila debaixo de seu braço antes de sair do carro.

Viktor tirou o cinto e abriu a porta, desdobrando o guarda-chuva antes de pegar a mão de Yuuri. Ele colocou o ômega próximo de si e seguiu Deda para dentro do prédio. “Eu costumava vir aqui com a mamãe o tempo todo. Ela era uma patinadora artística e das boas! Você tinha que ver todas as medalhas que ela tem em casa. Deda era o treinador dela.” Viktor apontou para seu avô que estava na recepção do ringue. Ele era bem conhecido lá e o homem atrás do balcão o recebeu com um sorriso empolgado.

“Yakov! É tão bom vê-lo novamente!” O sorriso do mesmo se desfez um pouco e ele disse gentilmente. “Eu espero que esteja tudo melhor?” Seus olhos fitaram Viktor e Yuuri segurando as mãos. “Vejo que Vitya tem um convidado?”

Yakov confirmou. “É bom vê-lo também, Mark. As coisas estão melhores como pode ver. Vitya está pronto para patinar novamente.”

“Olá, Sr. Von Beyer!”

“Olá, Vitya, estamos tão felizes de te ver de novo. E parece que você trouxe um amigo.”

Viktor sorriu e fez um gesto para Yuuri que deu um aceno. “É, esse é o Yuuri. Ele é meu com-”

“Tem algum ringue livre agora, Mark?” Yakov cortou seu neto rapidamente. E Viktor deve ter percebido, pois ele fez bico.

Mark ficou um pouco confuso, mas olhou a agenda de horários. “O zamboni* já deve estar acabando de limpar o ringue 2 e estará livre nas próximas duas horas.” E piscou. “Se alguém perguntar, eu só direi que você alugou, ok?”

Yakov confirmou. “Obrigado. Vamos nos certificar de fazer uma reserva apropriada na próxima vez.”

“Divirtam-se, crianças!”

“Obrigado, Sr. Von Beyer!” Viktor acenou enquanto seguia seu avô para área de patins alugados. Assim que eles conseguiram achar um par de patins que coubessem no Yuuri, se dirigiram até os bancos localizados bem perto da entrada do ringue. Yakov se agachou na frente de Viktor e abriu a mochila que carregava, retirando um par de patins brancos com lâminas douradas.

“Aqui, veja se eles ainda cabem, Vitya.” Viktor tirou seus sapatos e os deixou de lado.

Yuuri observava atentamente enquanto o garoto mais alto colocava seus pés dentro dos patins, Yakov amarrando os cadarços calmamente.

“Como estão?”

“Eu acho que estão ótimos, Deda, obrigado. Pode amarrar os do Yuuri?”

Yakov mudou de lugar, Yuuri já tinha retirado seus sapatos e imitou os movimentos de Viktor, encolheu-se quando Yakov terminava de amarrar seus cadarços. Yakov deve ter sentido seu desconforto. “Tem que ser bem apertado, Yuuri.”

Viktor acariciou a sua mão antes de segurá-la. “Não se preocupe, você vai acabar se acostumando. Agora tente ficar de pé.”

Yuuri ficou e vacilou um pouco. Gritou, mas Viktor e Yakov o seguravam firme. O pequeno ômega corou conforme tentava se equilibrar nas lâminas tão finas. Como ele poderia patinar se estava sendo tão difícil se manter de pé?

“Tente distribuir o seu peso, Yuuri.” Yakov sugeriu.

Era fácil dizer, mas finalmente Yuuri conseguiu se manter de pé. Ele ainda não estava confiante se iria ser capaz de fazer isso sem se segurar em Viktor. Yakov levou algum tempo, tirando seus próprios patins da mochila e os amarrou.

Viktor sorriu e tentou conter sua animação para o bem de Yuuri. “Não se preocupe, Yuuri, nós vamos andar lentamente, ok?” Os três andavam em grupo na direção do ringue e enfim adentraram o lugar,  imediatamente a temperatura estava ao menos 10 graus mais fria. Na hora em que pisaram no gelo, Yuuri estava tremendo, mais devido ao frio do que sua dificuldade com o equilíbrio.

Yakov acenou para Viktor que deu o primeiro passo no gelo. Ele continuou na entrada, estendendo sua mão para Yuuri.

“Vamos, Yuuri. Não se preocupe, eu vou te segurar e Deda vai ajudar também.” Ele deu um sorriso encorajador e Yuuri engoliu em seco, decidindo ter fé que seu alfa seria capaz de prevenir que caísse de cara no gelo. Sem dizer nada, pegou em sua mão e botou um pé trêmulo no gelo seguido do outro.

“Assim mesmo, você está indo muito bem, Yuuri!” Viktor sorria. Yuuri, no entanto, estava focado demais olhando para baixo para perceber, na direção de seus patins, tentando manter seu equilíbrio.

“Agora tente andar pra frente, Yuuri.” Yakov disse, mãos ainda segurando os ombros de Yuuri para segurá-lo com facilidade caso ele caísse. Já fazia um tempo em que treinara novatos, mas se lembrava facilmente das dicas que seus instrutores auxiliares dariam para os novos patinadores.

Yuuri mordeu seus lábios e tentou fazer o que o homem sugeriu, mas terminou deslizando demais com o seu pé esquerdo, fazendo com que caísse. Felizmente, Yakov tinha sido rápido o suficiente para pegá-lo antes que o mesmo acabasse de bunda no gelo.

Viktor notou a expressão frustrada de Yuuri. “Está tudo bem, Yuuri, leva um tempo antes de começar a ganhar jeito. Aqui,” ele se aproximou e pegou nas mãos de Yuuri. Os joelhos do ômega cederam enquanto ele tentava se levantar, mas acabou conseguindo.

“Tente ir puxando um pouco para frente, Yuuri. Um pé de cada vez.” Yakov acenou para Viktor. “Eu posso segurá-lo, Vitya. Que tal mostrar a ele? Lembrar como você fez no primeiro dia.”

“Claro.” Viktor patinou de costas e fez com que Yuuri o olhasse de maneira extasiada. “Assim, Yuuri.” Ele empurrou o seu pé direito e depois o esquerdo. “Você já andou de patinete?”

“Sim, uma vez. Minha irmã tinha um, mas ela quebrou.”

Yakov afrouxou o aperto antes de  empurrar Yuuri gentilmente. “Lembra como você dava um impulso com o seu pé? É tipo isso. Tente fazer com o seu pé direito.”

Yuuri mordeu o lábio e fez uma tentativa, surpreendendo a si mesmo quando conseguiu fazer o movimento sem cair. Seus olhos brilharam. “Eu consegui!”

Viktor riu e patinou mais perto. “Isso é ótimo, Yuuri, agora tente com o seu pé esquerdo.”

Dessa vez foi um pouco tremido, mas ainda assim, pelo menos ele não caiu.

“Agora vamos continuar fazendo esse mesmo movimento, Yuuri. Eu vou estar bem atrás de você.”

Yuuri pareceu meio preocupado, percebendo que eles estavam cada vez mais distante da entrada do ringue. Viktor segurou suas mãos. “Não fique com medo, eu estou te segurando, ok? Vamos permanecer perto da lateral. Se você ficar assustado é só alcançá-la e segura na ponta.”

Yuuri concordou e mordeu seu lábio em concentração. Eles continuaram assim por um tempo, indo para o lado oposto do ringue.

Yuuri olhou para trás e viu o quanto ele tinha patinado.

“Você está indo muito bem, Yuuri. A maioria dos novos patinadores não conseguem ir tão longe tão rapidamente.” Yakov comentou. Isso deixou Viktor orgulhoso, pois sabia que era raro do seu Deda oferecer elogios.

“Eu quero ver você patinando, Viktor.” Yuuri disse suavemente.

“É, que tal a gente fazer uma pausa primeiro. Vitya pode fazer um aquecimento enquanto eu e Yuuri nos sentamos.” E assim, Yakov levou Yuuri para a entrada mais próxima do ringue com alguns lugares bem próximos do gelo.

“Ok,” Viktor sorriu e se distanciou, deslizando no gelo. Yuuri assistia, paralisado em como o alfa fazia parecer tão fácil, tão gracioso. Ele fez alguns cruzamentos antes de se virar para começar a patinar de costas.

“Viktor patina desde que tinha três anos de idade,” Yakov disse do seu lado. “Essa criança sempre foi desajeitada. Mas é só colocá-lo no gelo e nunca tivemos problemas. Minha Katya nem precisou ensinar muito a ele até que começasse a deslizar sozinho.” Tinha um olhar distante que fez com que Yuuri imaginasse se o homem ao menos se lembrava que estava ali. Era como se Yakov estivesse falando consigo mesmo, perdido nas próprias memórias.

“Eu vou tentar dar um salto, Deda.” Viktor falou enquanto patinava por eles. Isso ganhou a atenção de Yakov que se levantou e andou de volta pro gelo.

“Vitya, eu não acho uma boa ideia.”

“Mas eu já fiz meus alongamentos!”

“Você não patina faz meses. Nós precisamos acostumá-lo antes que comece a pular novamente.”

Viktor se virou para olhar Yuuri, que o estava observando conversar atentamente e piscou. “Eu ainda vou saltar!”

“Vitya!”

Viktor gargalhou e entrou em posição, desacelerando seus passos para uma velocidade moderada e estendeu seus braços para os lados. E então, dobrou seu joelho esquerdo e saltou no ar, fazendo um pequeno giro antes de aterrissar na ponta do seu pé direito no gelo. E colocando seu pé esquerdo em paralelo de forma plana com seus braços estendidos. “Olha, eu fiz! Yuuri, você viu isso?” Ele balançou os braços.

Yuuri pulou e começou a aplaudir, “Viktor, isso foi incrível!” Ele se apoiou contra a barreira e Viktor patinou até ele para segurar as mãos de Yuuri, ignorando a expressão severa de Yakov.

“Eu disse que conseguia, Deda.” Sorriu de maneira travessa.

“O pouso no seu pé direito ainda foi instável. Você deveria estar feliz que não flexionou seu tornozelo de mau jeito. Sem. Mais. Pulos.”

Viktor resmungou. “Ugh, tá bom.” Voltou-se para o Yuuri e deu um sorriso em formato de coração. “Mas você gostou não é, Yuuri?”

“Eu amei! Você é tão bom em patinação, Viktor!” O menino alto derreteu com o elogio.

“Obrigado! E que tal a gente patinar mais um pouco? Eu mal posso esperar pra você ficar à vontade no gelo para que possamos patinar juntos.” E com isso, o trio continuou patinando com Yuuri na lateral no ringue. No final, Yuuri ficou confortável o suficiente a ponto de não precisar o apoio de Yakov atrás de si nas suas costas o tempo todo. De vez em quando ele ainda caía, mas seus movimentos se tornaram menos agitados e começou a fazer algo semelhante a deslizar ao invés de só se arrastar estranhamente no gelo.

\---

Yakov gemeu quando ouviu suas costas estalando quando se deitou e se esticou na cama. Do seu lado, Lilia sorria para si mesma, satisfeita. “E então, como foi?”

“Mulher, eu tive que me curvar por duas horas ensinando o omegazinho como patinar.”

“É mesmo? Tadinho.” O comentários fez com que ela ganhasse um olhar descontente.

“Graças a deus, o ômega aprende rápido.”

“E Vitya?”

“Garoto teimoso ainda fez um salto mesmo que eu falasse pra ele não fazer. Esse menino está se esforçando demais pra impressionar esse ômega.”

“Mas estou contente. Era um risco eu sugerir que Vitya e Yuuri fossem patinar no gelo. Porém eu não queria que uma lembrança ruim arruínasse uma parte tão importante da vida dele.”

Os dois deitaram em silêncio por um tempo e Yakov fechou os olhos quando sentiu sua esposa pôr uma mão gentil em seu braço.

“Sabe, Yasha, acho que o nosso Vitya vai ficar bem.”

Yakov abriu os olhos novamente e se lembrou da expressão orgulhosa de Viktor, iluminado com triunfo por conseguir executar o salto com sucesso enquanto absorvia o elogio de Yuuri. A sombra de um sorriso se fazia presente em seus lábios. “Eu também acho.”

\---

Poucos metros dali, no quarto oposto ao fim do corredor, Viktor estava acordado até agora em sua cama. Cheio de animação por ensinar Yuuri como patinar no gelo, ainda coberto de felicidade e satisfação que vinha com outro dia de sucesso ao cortejar o ômega.

Se virou e encarou o criado-mudo onde podia ver o retrato dele e de seus pais, sendo iluminado pela luz noturna. Na foto, sua mãe estava rindo e segurando-o quando tinha quatro anos de idade, os dois com o mesmo sorriso em formato de coração. Seu longo cabelo esvoaçando com o vento, ele lembrava vagamente daquele dia de primavera, um de seus chapéus tinha voado de sua cabeça. Seu pai, sempre severo, apenas deu um sorriso fraco, mas seus olhos azuis que herdou, se suavizaram com afeto olhando para sua esposa. Ele estava usando seus usual terno cinza escuro que usava para negócios, a franja loira balançando.

Ele imaginou o que seu pai estava fazendo agora. Já fazia tanto tempo que tinha visto ele. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Yuuri. Ele estava cortejando Yuuri por várias semanas e já estava praticamente acabando com a lista. Não, na verdade tinha outro presente que ele queria dar e dessa vez, Viktor pensou com orgulho, a ideia seria toda dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da Autora:**  
>  _Eu queria transmitir um pouco da nostalgia e melancolia na conexão entre Viktor e sua mãe. Eu também decidi egoistamente, fazer o Viktor da mesma idade que eu. Torna as coisas mais fáceis para referência, já que eu não tenho a menor ideia do que as crianças fazem para se divertir atualmente. Então, com o risco de revelar a minha idade, a história se passa em 1995. Viktor está ficando mais animado agora, pois ele vai poder se casar com o seu Yuuri logo :) E como sempre, me deixem saber como eu me saí._  
> 
> **Notas da tradutora:**  
>  Eae gente, o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Qual sua parte favorita? A minha é na hora em que o Viktor come o espaguete kkkkkkk não vale nada, ai eu amo essa criança! <3 Sem falar na paciência do Yakov que vai diminuindo a cada capítulo kkkk  
> E ESSE MINI VITYA PATINANDO? Que amoor, mas posso esperar pro Yuuri chegar nesse nível!  
> Até o próximo capítulo, não se esqueça de deixar o seu kudo <3 obrigada por lerem!


	8. Sobre Memórias e Antecipações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquele capítulo em que nós fazemos um pequeno desvio para o passado e aprendemos sobre a história de Andrei Nikiforov e Yekaterina Feltsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**
> 
> Precoce
> 
> **Tradução:** Renata  
>  **Revisão:** Letícia
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa Coleção
> 
> Boa leitura.

 

**Capítulo 8: Sobre Memórias e Antecipações  
**

_A história de amor antes de Viktor e Yuuri **  
**_

 

Uma das memórias mais antigas que Viktor possuía foi quando tinha quatro anos e ele correu de sua mamãe quando andavam no parque perto da casa de Yuuri. Deveria ser final de novembro, pois se lembra que seu aniversário estava chegando. Seu papai estava em outro país por causa do trabalho e ele estava muito ansioso para vê-lo novamente no dia de seu aniversário.  
  
“Eu sinto muito, Vitya, mas papai disse que não vai conseguir chegar a tempo.” Sua mãe disse com um sorriso triste enquanto apertava sua mão. “Mas eu prometo que ainda vamos nos divertir, okay? Baba e Deda estão vindo para te visitar.”  
  
Ele recorda de grunhir em frustração e bater o pé. “Eu não me importo com Baba ou Deda, eu quero o meu papai aqui!” A raiva presente nas palavras assustou a mãe.  
“Vitya, você não deveria dizer coisas assim. Eu sei que você está chateado, mas-”

“Não!” Se soltou das mãos de sua mãe e avançou para dentro da trilha do parque, ignorando os gritos dela. Depois de correr por um tempo, decidiu sair daquele caminho e andar até o rio. Ele percorreu por várias plantinhas e arbustos floridos, empurrou as longas ervas de esteira, finalmente chegando à margem do rio de areia fina.  O Rio estava cheio e a margem estreita, não tardou a sentir a água em seus pés. Viktor bufou e se sentou bem na beira, indiferente ao barulho molhado indicando que a lama estava arruinando suas roupas, sua mãe ficaria uma fera mais tarde, porém não ligava.

Papai estúpido. Ele sempre tinha que ir em suas viagens. Mas deveria ter adivinhado que o mesmo não viria. De algum jeito ele falhava em voltar pra casa todas as vezes. No entanto, uma pequena parte sua ainda esperava que agora seria diferente. Que dessa vez, ele realmente conseguiria aparecer. Iria fazer cinco anos afinal, já era todo crescido agora.  
  
Viktor se inclinou e apoiou o peso sobre os pés para olhar a água. Seu reflexo o encarava de volta, cabelo prateado curto, com franja jogada sobre seu olho esquerdo. Mamãe sempre gostava de arrumar as madeixas no mesmo estilo de seu pai, dizendo que ele era o alfa da casa já que papai estava longe. Fechou a cara e esfregou os olhos bruscamente quando viu lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas. Ele nem tinha percebido que estava chorando.  
  
Atrás de si escutou um ruído, mas ignorou, imaginado ser apenas o vento bater nas folhas, balançando para lá e para cá. Porém uma voz suave se pronunciou.

“Ah… Você está bem?”

Viktor ficou rígido, todavia não se virou, não queria mostrar para o estranho que estava chorando. Deveria ser uma criança assim como ele, já que a voz era fina e um pouco aguda. “Eu estou bem.”

Escutou o som de pezinhos se movendo no chão enlameado. “Oh, ok. Eu só queria ter certeza. Te vi correndo pra cá e você parecia triste.”

Começou a fazer biquinho. “Eu não estou triste.” Ele insistiu bufando.

“Se você diz…” Uma voz distinta se fez ao longe. “Eu acho que meus pais estão me chamando, então vou embora.” Viktor escutou os passos se aproximarem e um lenço branco apareceu em seu ombro. “Aqui, use isso. Não chore mais, ok?”

Então o estranho o havia visto chorar. Ele não deve ter reparado no mesmo enquanto corria pela trilha. Quieto, Viktor pegou o lenço e o virou, era branco com linhas azul marinho nas bordas. Em uma delas havia letras estrangeiras bordadas em em azul escuro. Passou seus dedos sobre elas curiosamente, se virou para pergunta o que elas significavam, mas o estranho tinha sumido.

Isso tinha sido há três anos, Viktor se lembrava olhando para o mesmo lenço que mantinha desde aquele dia. Estava guardado no fundo da sua gaveta de blusas. Nunca chegou a descobrir quem era a outra criança. O pequeno alfa e sua mãe ainda frequentavam o parque e ele brincava com várias crianças no playground, porém nenhuma delas tinha a mesma voz do estranho que o confortou naquele dia. Se arrependia de não ter dito obrigado a ele ou ela.  
  
Viktor caminhou até o quarto de seus pais com o lenço em mãos. Certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, ele abriu a porta, com cuidado para não fazer barulho e a fechou. Ainda parecia o mesmo quarto quando seus pais dormiam ali, já que Anna e as empregadas arrumavam rotineiramente o recinto mesmo que ninguém usasse.  
  
Foi até o armário de sua mãe e puxou uma das gavetas de cima, achando diversas caixas de jóias. Abriu cada uma delas, tinha vários colares, brincos, braceletes e anéis caríssimos, alguns pareciam pertencer a um museu e não guardados num guarda-roupa. Mas ele estava procurando uma peça específica.

Quando estava prestes a desistir, seus olhos notaram uma caixinha pequena bem lá atrás. Pegou e abriu a mesma, sorrindo satisfeito ao achar o anel dourado que estava procurando. Diferente dos outros acessórios de sua mãe, este era bem simples, sem qualquer adorno ou detalhe. Entretanto, seu pai uma vez lhe disse que era um anel passado de geração a geração na família dele, feito para presentear seus companheiros. Ele se lembrou que tinha no mínimo uns cem anos.

Orgulhoso de si mesmo, fechou a caixinha, enrolando-a no lenço branco que tinha trazido. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente, ficando incomodado por ficar no recinto por mais tempo do que deveria. Havia vários fantasmas e memórias naquele quarto.

  

* * *

 

 

“Ei, Phichit!” Viktor conseguiu ficar sozinho com o beta terça-feira, depois do almoço. Ele ficou para trás propositalmente, viu que Pichit ainda limpava sua bandeja enquanto seus amigos iam na frente.

“Como foi?” Phichit já perguntou animado, sem perder tempo.

Rindo, o alfa respondeu. “Ótimo na verdade. Mas acabamos indo patinar no gelo ao invés de ir para o parque.”

“Ah, mas isso faz sentido. Estava chovendo muito no final de semana. Mas isso é excelente, Yuuri gostou? Eu acho que ele nunca patinou antes.”

“Nós tivemos que ensinar bem devagar, mas com a minha ajuda e do Deda ele aprendeu rapidinho. Mal posso esperar, acho que só mais algumas idas e ele vai estar pronto para patinar comigo de verdade!”

“Aww eu queria estar lá para tirar fotos!”

“Pra falar a verdade, é sobre isso que eu queria conversar.” Os dois foram para fora e Viktor olhou onde Yuuri estava sentando em um dos bancos, conversando com Yuuko  
Phichit seguiu seu olhar. “Como assim?”

“Eu esperava que você pudesse me dar uma de suas fotos. Eu queria dar uma foto de nós dois juntos para o Yuuri. Você não deu nenhuma parecida pra ele, certo?”

O moreno só sorriu e balançou a cabeça. “Não, mas é claro eu adoraria te dar uma foto! Não vejo a hora do casamento de vocês, vai ser tão divertido!” Acenou para Yuuri que olhava para eles curiosamente. “Eu posso pegar todas as minhas fotografias e te mostrar amanhã no recreio. Me encontre na árvore lá do canto, você pode olhar e escolher quais você quer.”

Viktor lhe deu um sorriso aliviado. “Obrigada, Phichit, eu vou emoldurar a foto e-”

“Ei! Para, Takeshi!” Os dois se viraram só para ver Takeshi implicando com Yuuri, ele estava segurando o ômega numa chave-de-braço enquanto dava um cascudo nele. Yuuko estava dando socos nos braços do alfa mais velhos, porém não adiantava nada. “Para com isso agora!” O resto de seus amigos que estavam um pouco afastados, notaram toda aquela agitação e andaram até ela.

Viktor grunhiu quando viu Yuuri assustado, parecia que o ômega iria chorar a qualquer momento. Correu e empurrou o outro estudante. Ele estava em desvantagem por culpa da altura e peso de Takeshi, só conseguiu empurrar levemente o mais alto, porém o braço de Takeshi ainda apertava Yuuri fortemente. O mais velho apenas riu da tentativa patética de Viktor. “Awhn, o seu alfa veio te resgatar, Katsuki?”

Mila finalmente tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo e gritou: “Para com isso, Takeshi, não tem graça!” Enquanto dava tapas em suas costas.

“É, deixa ele ir.” Ao lado dela, estava Leo emburrado e Guang Hong atrás dele observando tudo com olhos arregalados. Georgi também tentou tirar o estudante mais velho de perto do Yuuri.

“Por que você continua pegando no pé do Yuuri?” Chris o provocou. “O que ele já fez com você?”

Ao ouvir essa frase Takeshi parou, perplexo em choque. “Espera, o que? Eu não sou um valentão!”

No entanto, Viktor não estava engolindo nada disso e chutou a canela dele com força. “Sai de perto dele agora!” O mais velho uivou de dor e finalmente soltou o Yuuri que se jogou no chão, encolhido.

“Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Takeshi! Você é tão malvado!” Yuuko o repreendeu e abraçou Yuuri.  
Takeshi parecia completamente perdido quando viu o pequeno ômega começar a tremer nos braços da amiga. Certamente chorando. “E-Eu não quis…”

Viktor rosnou e empurrou Takeshi, se colocando na frente de Yuuri. Dessa vez ele conseguiu fazer com que o alfa se afastasse devido a sua força. “Vá embora, antes que eu te obrigue!” O outro só olhou o ômega uma última vez e foi embora.

“Ele já foi, Yuuri, não se preocupe.” Phichit disse e se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo. Yuuko tinha se afastado, para deixar que Viktor o abraçasse, passando a mão em seus cabelos e sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. Georgi, Guang Hong e Chris estavam atrás deles, observando Takeshi para terem a certeza que ele não iria voltar.

Mila seguiu o olhar deles, mas desviou para ver uma moça alta observando toda a cena, do outro lado do pátio. Apertou os olhos em suspeita, quando viu a mulher franzir as sobrancelhas e ajeitar os óculos em seu nariz antes de se virar e entrar no prédio da escola.

 

* * *

 

 

Uma noite, Viktor pediu que sua Baba o colocasse para dormir mais cedo, com o pretexto de que queria uma historinha especial. Lilia não tinha certeza do que pensar sobre aquele pedido peculiar, Viktor já tinha deixado de escutar histórias para dormir faz tempo, geralmente lia alguns livros sozinho. Se sentou ao lado dele e acariciou os cabelos do neto. “Tem alguma história em particular que você gostaria de ouvir, Vitya?” Ela só conhecia alguns contos de fadas russos que sua mãe lhe contava.

Viktor a olhou e disse: “Pode me falar como a mamãe conheceu o papai e como eles casaram?”

Isso pegou Lilia de surpresa. “Por que isso agora?” O menino nunca demonstrou interesse nesse assunto antes.

Deu de ombros, embaixo do cobertor. “Eu só estava pensando, você me disse que eles não gostavam do outro quando se conheceram, mas ainda se casaram.”

“Ah, é mesmo. Eu disse isso, não é?”

Viktor confirmou e a olhou com expectativa. Lilia suspirou e se preparou para uma longa história. “Eles se conheceram em Moscou, cinco anos antes de você nascer. Katya tinha terminado outra temporada de patinação e ganhou ouro no Campeonato Mundial de Patinação Artística no Gelo e decidiu fazer alguns trabalhos de modelo para ganhar um dinheiro extra.”  


  
Yakaterina Feltsman suspirou, se inclinando contra a cadeira de veludo. Estava um pouco frio no estúdio e ela tinha suportado nos primeiros vinte minutos, porém já tinha se passado uma hora e o vestido Chanel que estava usando era feito de tule e só alcançava suas coxas. Eles poderiam ter começado o ensaio mais cedo, mas o fotógrafo disse que a equipe de marketing da companhia queria estar presente. Ela observou seu pai resmungar e andar em sua direção.

“Não posso acreditar nisso. Isso é uma extrema falta de profissionalismo! Eles também precisam respeitar o nosso horário.”

Yakaterina sorriu e tocou no braço de seu pai, assim como sua mãe fazia. “Calma, Papa, eles não devem demorar.” Ela deveria ter pensado melhor antes de deixar o mais velho ir consigo para o ensaio, mas ele era sempre tão, fazia questão de acompanhar a filha sempre que possível.

Yakov olhou para o gesto e falou: “Suas mãos estão frias, Katya. Você deve estar congelando.” Tirou o próprio casaco e colocou sobre ela. “Onde está esse maldito fotógrafo? Eu vou dizer para começar a tirar essas fotos agora ou então nós vamos embora e que se exploda o contrato!”

Falando no diabo, o fotógrafo idoso, Feliks, disse: “Eles chegaram, Katya querida! E temos um convidado especial hoje.”  Ele finalmente apareceu com pequenos pulinhos no andar e pediu para a assistente lhe devolver a câmera. Yekaterina assistiu curiosa quando um grupo de homens e mulheres em trajes executivos entraram seguindo o fotógrafo.

“Temos aqui algumas das pessoas mais importantes do time de marketing das Indústrias Nikiforov.” O grupo de abriu para deixar que um homem loiro e alto entrasse no campo de visão de todos, de postura confiante se destacando dos demais em seu terno impecável. Ele tinha uma expressão desdenhosa e parecia que queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. “E esse cavalheiro aqui é o Sr. Andrei Nikiforov, CEO da companhia. É um prazer tê-lo conosco, Sr Nikiforov, estamos honrados.”

O homem acenou a cabeça em cumprimento e por trás de sua longa franja, seus frios olhos observavam o estúdio, analisando cada detalhe no recinto antes de se fixarem na figura de Yekaterina. Não pôde evitar o arrepio que sentiu por estar sob aquele olhar penetrante e ela suspeitou que não fosse por causa do frio.

“Agora, Katya querida, por favor tire essa jaqueta e vamos começar.”

“Finalmente” Yakov murmurou, mas retirou a jaqueta da filha e a colocou novamente, saindo de perto para deixar que o fotógrafo e os assistentes fizessem o trabalho deles. Feliks começou a tirar algumas fotos como teste, hora ou outra berrando ordens às suas assistentes para mexerem com o cenário do set.

“Ok, bem melhor.” Comentou, se aproximou de Yekaterina e ajustou alguma coisa na câmera. “Relaxa, Katya, você está muito rígida. Se joga contra cadeira. Solte qualquer tensão nos seus músculos, relaxe o seu corpo. Assim, bem melhor.” Se afastou para absorver toda a cena antes de chamar a assistente ao seu lado. “Olga, dê o produto para Katya e ajeita o vestido dela pra mim, por favor.” A mulher assentiu, voltou carregando um celular e o deu a Yekaterina antes de arrumar o vestido, deixando que o tecido mostrasse mais de seus ombros.

“Perfeito, agora Katya não agarre o telefone, só o deixe deitado em seu colo e toque apenas a ponta. Nós queremos ver mais do produto.” Yekaterina fez o que era aconselhada, olhando de relance para o Sr. Nikiforov e o mesmo ainda a encarava com aquele olhar penetrante. Era um pouco desconcertante.

“Isso! Agora segura essa pose.” Os sons da câmera encheram o estúdio enquanto Feliks tirava várias fotos. Ela se movia de vez em quando sob as instruções dele, tentando diversas posições em que ela deitava de lado, de costas e mais alguns closes com o telefone contra o peito. Após muito tempo, Feliks sorriu triunfante. “E acho que terminamos. Perfeita como sempre, Katya querida.” O homem virou e se dirigiu ao CEO, este permaneceu silencioso durante todo o ensaio. “O que o senhor acha? Essas fotos irão ficar magníficas na revista!”

Andrei observou Yekaterina mais uma vez, a mesma apenas retribuiu o olhar, com um leve rubor no rosto. Ele bufou antes de fitar seus pulsos completamente desinteressado, ajustando as abotoaduras. “Aceitável, eu suponho. Nosso produto vai vender de qualquer maneira mesmo que a modelo que você contratou seja medíocre na melhor das hipóteses” Se dirigiu para funcionários ao seu lado e disse: “Tenham um bom dia.” Murmurou antes de se virar e sair da sala sem dizer mais uma palavra. O pessoal do marketing já deveria estar acostumado com o seu comportamento cáustico já que nenhum deles sequer piscou os olho antes de se retirar com o chefe.  
Feliks encarou a porta onde o grupo estava saindo com a boca escancarada em choque. O rubor de Yekaterina só aumentou com a humilhação. Medíocre? Ela? Claro não era nenhuma modelo em tempo integral, só fazendo uns trabalhos aqui e ali quando não se encontrava muito ocupada praticando para as temporadas de patinação, mas com certeza era boa o suficiente a julgar o preço dos produtos que ela estava promovendo.

Parou com suas divagações quando ouviu os xingamentos do pai e suspirou.

“Não dê ouvidos a esse homem, Katya. Suas palavras são mentiras. Que audácia, insultando-a desse jeito! Nos fazendo esperar por uma hora e não tem um pingo de consideração! Insolente, homem arrogante!”

Yekaterina concordou antes de levantar. Ela estaria completamente de acordo se nunca encontrasse com Andrei Nikiforov outra vez.

 

 

“Wow, papai foi muito cruel né?” Parte de Viktor ainda estava desacreditada que o seu pai realmente tinha dito algo assim. Durante toda a sua vida só pôde ver seus pais completamente apaixonados e por mais que Andrei Nikiforov não fosse um homem sentimental, era claro como ele amava a sua mãe e a tratava como se fosse a única mulher do mundo.

Lilia sorriu se lembrando do dia em que sua filha entrou em casa indignada e lhe contou o acontecido, Yakov complementava a história com seus próprios comentários cheios de ódio. “Foi muito cruel. Mas quer saber? Eu acho que seu pai se apaixonou por ela nesse momento.”

“Mas pq ele diria coisas tão malvadas se ele amava ela?”

“Às vezes quando as pessoas estão confusas com os próprios sentimentos, elas tentam afastar a outra.”

“Isso não faz sentido.”

“Não, eu suponho que não. Mas apesar disso, sua mãe continuou encontrando o seu pai no ano seguinte.”

 

 

Yekaterina franziu as sobrancelhas depois de desligar o telefone. Ela continuou encarando o aparelho por longos segundos, como se aquilo fosse lhe dar todas as respostas.  
Sua mãe entrou no quarto e perguntou: “Quem era, Katya?”

“Irina das Indústrias Nikiforov de novo. Dessa vez eles querem gravar um comercial. Na Tailândia de todos os lugares. Aparentemente querem um clima de verão para o próximo tema.”

Murmurando para si mesma, Lilia se sentou ao lado da filha no sofá. “Sabe, querida, você não precisa continuar fazendo esses trabalhos.” Gesticulou com uma das mãos, mostrando os arredores. “Olhe onde você vive. Nós não estamos necessitados de dinheiro. Não mesmo.”

A mais nova apertou os lábios. “Eu sei, mas eu gosto de sempre doar o dinheiro que ganho para a caridade. Para apoiar o orfanato, sabe? É importantes pra mim e gosto de ter algo pra fazer, quando não estou patinando.” As duas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que a ômega mais nova, que acabara de se tornar uma mulher, sentou sobre os pés e olhou para o chão. “Só que dessa vez, Irina disse que o Sr. Nikiforov sozinho arranjou um jato particular para me levar ao local.”

Nisso, Lilia fechou a cara. “Katya, se esse homem te deixa desconfortável, você deveria rejeitar a oferta. Há sempre outras empresas para trabalhar.”

“Ele não me deixa exatamente desconfortável…” Em certo ponto, aquelas palavras teriam sido uma mentira, porém pelos últimos meses Andrei Nikiforov já não a deixava intimidada. Primeiramente, ele esteve ausente em alguns projetos, mas recentemente o homem aparecia sem falta. “Agora eu estou mais é intrigada. Você lembra os comentários cruéis que ele fez no meu primeiro ensaio? ‘Medíocre na melhor das hipóteses.’ Eu só não entendo o porquê da empresa continuar me oferecendo contratos se ele estava tão insatisfeito. A equipe de marketing estava lá também, então não é segredo nenhum o que ele acha do o meu trabalho.”

“Você acha que ele falou isso para te pagar menos?”

“Não, esse não é o caso. Na verdade ele está me oferecendo mais dinheiro pelos últimos trabalhos que eu concordei em fazer.” Yekaterina se inclinou pra trás. “Eu vou aceitar esse, só pra descobrir o que tá acontecendo dentro da cabeça desse homem. Se ele estiver lá.” Assim como as últimas três sessões, ele vai estar lá sem falta, observando silenciosamente.

No final daquele mês, Yekaterina sorriu de volta para o diretor quando ele anunciou o fim da sessão de fotos. Se levantou, pegou um pano que estava na cadeira ao seu lado e pôs ao redor da cintura para preservar pelo menos um pingo de pudor, pois só usava um biquíni que mostrava mais de sua pele do que ela gostaria.  
Viu Andrei de relance na praia durante a primeira parte do ensaio e então resolveu ir desmascarar aquele mistério de uma vez por todas. Ela não precisou procurar muito, o alfa se destacava por sua altura debaixo de um pé de magnólia, em uma área privada do resort.

Ela caminhou com passos rápidos e silenciosos. O homem estava de costas, no entanto ele deve ter sentido sua aproximação, pois o mesmo se virou como se estivesse esperando por ela. A expressão que carregava frustrou Yekaterina. Não tinha nada no mundo que incomodasse esse cara?

Limpou a garganta. “Sr. Nikiforov, eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter organizado todo o transporte para me trazer até aqui. Fez com que a viagem fosse mais tranquila, já que é minha primeira vez na Tailândia e eu não conheço a linguagem ou a cultura.” Ela parou para permitir que Andrei respondesse algo, porém o alfa apenas continuou a encarando. Com o melhor olhar penetrante de sempre.

Yekaterina fechou a cara, incapaz de aguentar aquilo por mais tempo. “Mas eu também queria perguntar, porque você continua arranjando esses projetos pra mim? Nós dois sabemos como se sente em relação ao meu trabalho.” Ah, finalmente uma reação. Os olhos azuis de Andrei se arregalaram e ele arrumou sua postura, ficando mais alto ainda. “Medíocre, correto? Foi o que disse em Moscou. Então, se importa em me explicar por que continua me chamando para todos esses comerciais e sessões de fotos? Certamente há outras modelos e atrizes melhores para promoverem seus produtos.”

Yekaterina se sentiu mais confiante e deu um passo à frente, o que causou o outro a dar um passo para trás. Era a primeira vez que tinha visto o homem tão desconfortável, no entanto estava satisfeita em ver algo diferente da calma excessiva que ele carregava. Os meses de frustração, de confusão e todas as outras emoções estavam finalmente saindo de dentro dela e era tão aliviador. Ela não podia parar agora. “E por que o próprio CEO apareceria nos ensaios todas essas vezes? Você provavelmente tem o seu próprio responsável de marketing para tomar conta disso. O que você teria pra fazer aqui? Ou isso é uma prática de negócios que eu não estou ciente?” Terminou seu discurso, cruzando os braços e o encarou, desafiando-o a respondê-la.

As narinas dele bufaram quando suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo. Seus olhos eram um azul turbulento agora, nada das orbes cortantes que olhavam para ela normalmente. Ele cerrou os mirantes e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas logo a fechou e emburrou a cara. Depois de um longo tempo, abriu os olhos e a olhou novamente. Yekaterina não sabia o que pensar das emoções por trás daquela expressão.  

“Eu nunca fui particularmente bom com palavras, Srta. Feltsman.”

Yekaterina pôs as mãos nos quadris e arqueou a sobrancelha, nada surpresa. “Então, Sr. Nikiforov, você terá que achar outra maneira de esclarecer isso para mim, eu não vou embora sem uma explicação.”

Andrei deu um, dois passos para frente até que estivesse a encarando de cima pra baixo. Yekaterina teve que levantar a cabeça para corresponder, se recusando a ser intimidada, que se dane o tal status de alfa. Ela quase podia enxergar seu próprio reflexo nos olhos dele, antes do mesmo abaixar o olhar.

“Muito bem então, Katya.”  
Os olhos da mesma se arregalaram em surpresa, era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome. Mal teve tempo de fazer algo, porque Andrei segurou seu rosto e se abaixou, beijando seus lábios.

 

 

“E aí eles viveram felizes para sempre depois?” Viktor perguntou ansioso, os olhinhos brilhando.

Lilia gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. Era encantador como seu neto era tão romântico. Ele definitivamente tinha puxado a Katya nesse quesito. “Ah não, nem um pouco. Longe disso, Vitya. Na verdade, sua mãe deu uma tapa no seu pai e se recusou fazer outros projetos com ele por vários meses.”

“Espera, por quê? Não foi um beijo de amor verdadeiro?”

Lilia parou um pouco para ponderar sobre a questão. “De uma certa maneira, sim. Mas eu acho que sua mãe só percebeu que estava apaixonada por seu pai depois de muito tempo.”

“Mas então como eles ficaram juntos se a mamãe não trabalhava mais com ele?”

A mais velha sorriu, pensando no caos que se sucedeu quando Andrei Nikiforov apareceu na porta numa tarde de abril, seis meses após o acontecido na Tailândia. Yakov estava absolutamente pronto para cometer um assassinato e provavelmente teria feito algo drástico se ela e Katya não tivessem intervido. “Naquele momento, seu papai só teve que cortejar a sua mamãe a moda antiga.”

“Então ele deu flores e presentes?”

“Sim, várias.” E cada um era mais extravagante que o outro. Andrei Nikiforov nunca fazia nada pela metade e no momento que ele tinha posto os olhos na sua filha, o alfa não podia ser parado. Correu atrás dela completamente determinado. Era muito engraçado ver o alfa fazendo algo que ele claramente não estava acostumado. Obviamente, Andrei tinha tudo o que queria sem esforço, deve ter sido a primeira vez na vida daquele homem que ele realmente precisou trabalhar para conseguir algo. E ele trabalhou com uma encantadora, se não às vezes um pouco desencorajada, perseverança.

“No final, Katya se apaixonou por ele.”

“E onde eles se casaram?”

“No mesmo resort na Tailândia onde eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. Trocaram os votos sob as árvores de magnólias. É por isso que magnólias são as flores favoritas da sua mamãe, Vitya.” Ela acariciou a bochecha do neto e Vitya sorriu, imaginando seus pais felizes e se casando na praia. “E foi um casamento deslumbrante.” Ela olhou o relógio ao lado da cama. “Está ficando tarde. Qualquer dia desses eu posso te mostrar o álbum de fotos se quiser.”

“Eu adoraria! Obrigada, Baba!”

“Boa noite, Vitya.” A mais velha levantou e deu um selar na testa do neto.

“Boa noite.”

Viktor olhou para o teto enquanto idealizava um casamento na praia. Falando em casamento… Ele riu e sorriu, cheio de animação. Iria se casar com Yuuri em breve! Só mais um presente. Ele já tinha escolhido as fotos com Phichit ontem. Agora tudo que tinha que fazer era pedir Baba e Deda para levá-lo a loja para comprar porta-retrato para as duas fotos.

E após isso… Viktor esticou a mão embaixo do seu travesseiro, sentindo a caixinha de veludo que ele tinha deixado alojado entre a cabeceira no início da semana. Desenrolou a caixinha só lenço branco e a abriu, revelando o anel que agora tinha uma corrente de ouro. Ele sabia que o anel era grande demais pro Yuuri, já que o mesmo nem cabia em seus próprios dedões, então pôs a menor corrente que conseguiu achar nas jóias de sua mãe, assim Yuuri poderia colocar ao redor de seu pescoço.

Viktor suspirou e guardou o anel de volta no seu lugarzinho secreto. Em breve poderia pedir a mão do Yuuri. Fechou os olhos virou, se aconchegando no travessão, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele já podia ver em sua mente a imagem do Yuuri com os olhos bordô, grandes em surpresa, bochechas vermelhas e boca aberta e desacreditado, enquanto aceitava o anel.

“Então vamos poder viver felizes para sempre.” Viktor murmurou contra sua almofada e caiu no sono, sonhos recheados com ele e Yuuri correndo e se divertindo juntos na praia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**  
>  Cheguei trazendo presentes! Se alguém estiver interessado em ver, eu desenhei o Yuuri e Viktor na cena do buquê do Capítulo 4. Vocês podem checar no meu [tumblr](https://emmylynna.tumblr.com/post/159092973632/finished-product-bouquet-scene-at-the-end-of-the).
> 
> Espero que vocês não tenham se importado da quebra na história e que tenham gostado dos pais do Viktor tanto quanto eu. Mas acho que só eu mesma, já que são meus personagens originais e tudo mais. Para aqueles que não satisfeitos, teremos um pedido e um casamento em breve assim como vimos no final do capítulo! Comentário é amor~ 
> 
> **Notas da tradutora:**  
>  Então gente, será que ainda tem alguém acompanhando essa história? kkkkk Mas é sério, desculpa por toda a demora, eu passei por vários problemas até recentemente, porém seguirei até o final com essa história! Imagina só, abandonar meus bebês? Nunca.  
> Ah e outra, eu criei uma nova conta aqui no site com o nome de "Katsudon_TaskForceYOI", mas continuo sendo a "sadkatsudon", okay?  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, me falem tudo nos comentários. O que você faria no lugar da Katya? Eu teria brigado muito com esse homem, mas no final até que ele foi bonitinho não é? hahaha Obrigada por lerem, até o próximo! ♡


End file.
